


Strangers in a Strange Land

by Tella_Tale



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adult Language, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blood, F/M, Friendship, Guns, Other, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tella_Tale/pseuds/Tella_Tale
Summary: The Rowdy 3 are taken by Blackwing once again and it's up to Amanda to find them. Without Wakti Wapnasi's help this time things go wrong and she finds herself in a strange place called Purgatory and the only person who can help her is a crazy demon with Martin's face who calls himself 'Bobo Del Rey'  (Wynonna Earp x Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency Crossover fic)





	1. Making a Splash

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place roughly after Season 2 for both DGHDA and W.Earp so Warning to SPOILERS ahead if you haven't caught up. Please tell me what you think in the comments below and hit me up on tumblr if you have any questions or if something is factually off at Shut-Up-Math.

Shit was bad. Shit was  _ really  _ really bad. Amanda paced the vacant parking lot of the motel, debris still smoldering around her. The girl held her head in her hands as she marched past the chaos left in the wake of Blackwing. The attack happened in the middle of the night while they slept. It began when Amanda suggested crashing indoors for the night after traveling on the road for so long. Her latest visions kept showing her an old well over and over but no matter what direction they went in nothing seemed to strike her as ‘stream of creation’-esque. It was just boring town after boring town. It was meant to be a night of relaxation until under the cover of night Blackwing soldiers began their attack on the small motel room. 

The gas came first as an attempt to subdue them but the boys had learned a few new tricks since their last run in with the government agency. Quickly realizing what was happening they covered their faces with sheets and pillow cases until they got to their feet and prepared for battle.  However to Amanda’s surprise the next wave was a kind of blow dart, shot through the broken window. One hit Gripps, dropping him to the ground instantly. Next Beast was the one to drop after letting out a wild howl of pain. Feeling the sharp prick on her hip, Amanda felt the world come rushing at her as she nearly fell to her knees. Martin caught her in time and thinking quickly he gently placed her into the motel closet. 

“ _ Don’t be scared, Drummer Girl. _ ” She heard his words as she began fading in and out. “Blackwing ain’t no place for you anyways. I know if anyone has the guts to break us out again, it’s you.”  And with that the door to the closet shut and he blocked it off with a flipped over chair before letting out a wild howl and charging the soldiers as they burst through The Rowdy 3’s only escape. Though with a man down it wasn’t likely they were making out of this one. 

By the time Amanda had slept off the dart and busted her way out of the barricaded door all that was left was a smoldering van that had once been her home. Gripps’s hat was covered in smashed drywall from the brawl and part of Vogel’s golf club was still in the wall of the destroyed motel door.She picked up the wool knit hat, clutching it tightly in her hands as she numbly moved through the path leading to the blood stain in the parking lot and the tire tracks left by a large SUV.

Sobbing nor screaming seemed to get her anywhere so the girl found it was probably in her best interest to get up when she heard the police sirens down the road. Already dozens of people in the motel had gathered to stare at the carnage, a few trying to ask her if she was alright but the world around Amanda was an angry blur of white noise. Finally looking up when someone touched her she moved to swat their hand away and parted her lips to shout for them to leave her the hell alone but something across the road from the motel caught her eye. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” She blurted out staring at the well that had been hidden by darkness when they arrived the night before. The same well that had been driving her mad for the last few weeks and now it was right in front of her.  _ Fuck you too Universe _ . She thought to herself as she got to her feet and shoved the person’s arm back when they tried to grab her and told her to wait for the cops. The pieces started to fall together now and she felt a rage burning inside of her. She would be damned before she let those evil Blackwing bastards take the Rowdy 3 from her again after working so hard to get them back and after everything that happened in Wendimoor. No. Amanda Brotzman was not going to let it happen. She’d found them once using water, she could do it again. She didn’t have Wakti Wapnasi to help her this time but maybe this was the Universe telling her she was ready? Anything was worth a chance of getting her boys back. 

Amanda dug her army boots into the stone of the well, looking down to see the water was at the very bottom. Letting out an aggravated sigh she tried not to think about how much she hated heights as she climbed down gradually. Her hands were small enough to grip the rock tight while she descended but it looked like it had been there for a hundred years and many of the stones were falling out from under her feet. She tried to keep her breathing steady but her heart rate was racing from fear and she knew it wouldn’t be long before a Pararibulitis attack would flare up. No sooner had she feared the thought did she feel stone spikes poke out of the rocks and she screamed trying to  keep her grip until she was far enough down to jump safely into a very small amount of water. 

“No! No! No! Come on!” She shouted as she held what felt like bleeding hands to her chest. She knew the pain wasn’t real but it sure as hell felt like it, and with the small amount of water up to her ankles she wasn’t sure it would be enough to attempt a transport to Blackwing. Both times she had been in a bathtub, or Wakti’s pond, both far deeper than this. 

Why the hell was the universe punishing her like this? She was told it was broken but this was just cruel now. It was all the Rowdy girl could take and she let out a scream of rage, still feeling the pain of the holes in her hand. The angrier she got the more she felt in control of the pain, subduing it to a dull groan. The water around her ankles seemed to glow, illuminating the well. She continued to scream as she felt the power, trying to focus her vision on Martin like the last time. She dropped to her knees and the color of the light began to swirl around her and the pain began to return only this time all over. She had experienced this before, and it nearly killed her but this time Amanda was sure she was in control. The images flipped through her mind like pages in a picture book until she found a familiar face. Without hesitation her mind latched onto the image’s location and she felt the same odd shift in gravity as when she fell through the bathtub. 

The light of the pool turned to daylight and Amanda found herself crashing through something made of rotted wood and down a tunnel until she landed on something a bit too lumpy to be the ground. Letting out a gasp, Amanda spat some water out of her mouth before stumbling back to see what she had landed on. The man groaned as he stood to look at her and her eyes lit up instantly at the familiar face. 

“Martin?! Holy shit! I actually did it! I found you! I can’t believe that actually worked. Holy shit! I was seriously second guessing myself there in the last few seconds, but it really worked! I found you!” She rambled with a giddy laugh as she embraced the man, but to her surprise he didn’t greet her with the same level of warmth and love. Instead his body felt cold and stiff before he moved two hands to pull her off of him. She watched his pupils dilate as they focused in the bright light of the sun. His beard wasn’t the same length nor color she remembered and he was wearing what looked like a filthy straight jacket stained with blood. He tilted his head at her and it turned her stomach to see nothing familiar behind his eyes when he looked back at her curiously. 

“Have you come to answer my prayers? Is that you my Angel?” An ice cold chill went down her spine as the man spoke. This was not the man she knew. He blinked a few times before taking a quick step closer until she was up against the wall. “No..No-no-no.” he sucked the air between his teeth while he flashed a broad grin. “No, you are something new,” Resembling an animal he sniffed the air around her a moment and took a step back. “I like new. I could use new,” he said looking up the shaft of the well at the sun overhead. 

“Martin…” Her hands shook. “What did they do to you?” Her words must have struck him as funny since he began to laugh as if amused by her innocence of the situation. 

“Little sheep is far, far from her flock now.” He poetically mimed an animal scampering off with a lavish gesture of his hand. “I don’t know who this  _ Martin  _ is but I can assure you he is not me.” Again his grin twisted in an unsettling way. “My name is Bobo Del Rey and you are very far from home, little sister.” 


	2. Witch of the Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but it's building up to the bigger chapters down the road so bare with me. summary. they get out of the damn well.

It was like every word that fell from his lips sent a chill down Amanda’s spine. She didn’t know how long he had been down here but he sounded insane the way he spoke to her and moved in shifty steps. Eyes fell to the strings of his straight jacket then to the dried crusted blood on his chest. She had herself backed up against the wall of the well, not sure how she was going to get herself out of this one. When she landed the water had splashed out against the sides of the rocks, not to mention she needed to trigger an attack to use her powers. Even then she had no way of knowing that would take her home, nor did she know where she was to begin with. How was it possible for her to make her situation any worse after the motel? 

“O-okay um... _ Bobo _ ?” Amanda nodded, not really sure if that was a real name or not. She tried to hide how afraid she actually was, something she had gotten quite good at but this was a whole new ballgame for her. Maybe if she explained herself this “Not Martin” could give her some answers. “ **_I_ ** am Amanda Brotzman,” she sighed wiping some dirt and mud from her hands onto her jeans as she looked up at the circle of light overhead. “I was looking for my friends through this portal thing and I think I found you by mistake.” Fingers pinched the bridge of her nose not sure how to explain to him that she was able to create portals. “It’s hard to explain but me and my friends kind of have these unique-”

“You’re a witch.” he let out a low chuckle as a hand combed his beard as he continued grinning at her. His words stopped her dead in her tracks, not expecting the statement. 

“I’m sorry what? Did you just call me a witch?!” Her head craned up before looking around herself. “I mean Wakti called it a Witchakookoo, which personally has a lot less of a ‘Burn her at the stake’ vibe to it, but...I guess so?” She shrugged sounding very unsure of herself. Bobo hummed a laugh, rubbing his hands together before getting uncomfortably close. 

“A witch!” She could feel his breath on her as he spoke and it was very clear he had not had access to a toothbrush for quite some time. “And my master has sent you to liberate me from this prison so that I may join him in the fall of Purgatory!” Again he was speaking complete nonsense to her. Awkwardly she paused raising her eyebrows as she tried to shift around the well so they were no longer face to face. 

“Look, dude. I don’t know about all…” Her hand gestured to the nonsense he was talking, “ **_this_ ** is about. Whatever you’re involved in it really sounds like I don’t want to be a part of it, but we are literally stuck at rock bottom so if you just give me a boost to the top I can toss down a rope or something and then you can go be crazy up there. This clearly wasn’t a good plan and I just want out of this hole, man.” Amanda let out an exasperated sigh as she put her head in her hands before balling them into fists of frustration.  The Joker grin on his lips faded and she didn’t trust the sudden darkness behind his eyes. He clearly did not like her answer. Faster than her eyes could follow he rushed at her, pinning her to the wall. 

“If you are not here for my liberation,” His voice dropped deeper and there was a glow of red behind his now black eyes. A heat came off him and it was like an energy Amanda had never felt before. “ _ Then why are you here?! I served my time in Hell! I paid for the crimes of an innocent man and God sends me  _ **_you_ ** _?!”  _ The low rumble of his voice had her shaking now and already Amanda could feel an attack coming on. “ _ A know-nothing witch who can’t even use her power properly yet. _ ” He laughed low but his tone was unamused. 

“Back off!” She snapped back at him and tried to shove him off of her. “I’m warning you, psycho! You don’t want to mess wi-” With no more than a flick of her wrist he flew back off of her and she felt the familiar sting of electricity rattle through her fingers. Sparks flew through the shallow well and Bobo screamed as the jolt of lightning struck him knocking him back onto the rocks. “Shit!” Amanda tucked her hands away not sure how she had done that. It wasn’t like her usual attacks. This time there was no pain, just more power than she had ever felt. It was like there was an energy here she’d tapped into. “Shit! I didn’t mean to-Are you dead!? Oh god! I didn’t mean to do that! That’s never happened before. Never like that!” Looking at her hands for the first time it felt like they were proper weapons. 

It took Bobo a moment to collect himself after the shock. A hand moved to his head, rubbing where it was still sore. “The Witch of the Well is stronger than I thought.” His voice had returned to normal now and his posture eased as if the shock was just something to relax him. “My apologies.” Letting out a cough he gained his composure as if he hadn’t just attacked her moments ago. “You are not from Purgatory, are you, little Witch?” He asked as he cracked his neck and hands fidgeted with the strings hanging from his wrists. 

Amanda shook her head. “I don’t really even know what that is, but this isn’t my first time portal hopping into a batshit crazy world.” She shrugged. “Except the last place was a lot bigger.” She noted looking at the well. “Please tell me there is an actual world up there, because this would be a really shitty place to die.” 

He chuckled at her, as if entertained by her bold way of speaking. “Yes, yes.” he nodded. “A whole world,” his eyes closed. “And I want nothing more than to see it for myself but...there are barriers. Blockades keeping me from my goal.” Amanda nodded in silence briefly before crossing her arms. 

“So are you always this cryptic or does that come from living in a well for god only knows how long?” She asked wishing to just get to the part where he helps her out of there. Again he laughed at her, amused by her words. 

“You are a rather crass woman, Miss Brotzman.” He wagged a finger at him, crossing his arms as if to mimic her. “And brave. I’ll give you that. I can see it in your eyes. You fear so much and yet so little.” His fingers dragged across his beard for a brief moment in thought before he returned his gaze to her. “At the top of the well there is a rope. When you get to the top, drop it down so that I may climb out. After that we will discuss what is to be done with you.” 

Amanda wasn’t happy with him calling the shots or how he seemed to think he had a plan for her after they got out, as if she wouldn’t run the moment she was out of there and try to find a way back home. 

“Um...okay.” She nodded with a clear of her throat. He took a step closer, examining the metal studs on her leather jacket, eyes following to the metal belt at her hip and she resisted the urge to smack his hand until he got to the button Martin stole for her at a punk show. “Hands off the merch,  _ Bobo _ .” She warned and again his grin grew wide. 

“This will do quite nicely.” And with a wave of his hand Amanda felt her body fly into the air with a scream before she found herself in a field outside the well. When she hit the ground she let out a pained groan, knowing she’d have a bruise later where her knee hit the snow covered ground. Getting on her hands and knees Amanda could see her breath in front of her before her eyes fell the the rope Bobo had spoken of. “Didn’t land on your head, did ya, girlie?” she heard his voice echo from down in the well. 

“What the shit, man!” Amanda shouted back down at him. “If you have super powers just use them to get yourself out!” Her head popped over the hole to look down to him. His laugh bounced off the shallow walls. 

“Magic doesn’t work like you think it does.” She saw his eyes get bigger when he saw the rope in her hands. “Now...now just throw the rope down.” he licked his lips eagerly. Everything in her core told her this was a bad idea. He was in there for a reason most likely and she had already seen there was more going on in Purgatory than what lied on the surface. However she couldn’t ignore the little voice in the back of her mind. It was the same voice that led her to the Rowdy 3. The same voice that led her to Wakti Wapnasi. And right now the voice was telling her to let Bobo Del Rey free. 

“Fuck, this is a bad idea,” she whispered before dropping him the rope. She watched it tighten as he began to climb, eventually his hand grabbing the side before he climbed to freedom. Not really sure why, she offered him a hand as he got to his feet. Bobo stretched his arms out wide taking in a deep breath of winter air and let out a familiar howl that sent her stomach turning. 

“So what next?” She brought his attention back to the present. “Do we steal a car or something?” Bobo turned to her with a quick spin and Amanda made a point to step away from the well in case he decided to double cross her. He snapped his fingers to point at her. 

“I like how you think, Witch.” He gleefully turned to the main road. The snow was still coming down but the tracks on the road were fresh, meaning another car would happen by soon enough. “But you forgot our little deal…” A hand whipped the string of his straight jacket. “I haven’t decided what to do with you yet.” The rumble of a car puttered down the road and he put up a finger as if he were pausing the moment. “Which I shall in due time. For now….” With a shift of his hand the car jolted to a stop. “Follow me unless you want to catch your death in this cold.” 


	3. U-Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a strange turn when Amanda brings up why it's important she get back to Martin and the rest of the Rowdy 3

“So were you always this crazy or did that come from living in a well?” Amanda was lounging in the passenger’s seat of the car as Bobo drove them to a location he had yet to reveal despite her constant asking. Stealing the car was easy enough, the keys were already in the ignition and it had a full tank of gas but she didn’t care for the way Bobo threatened the owner of the car. Thankfully she managed to get Bobo’s attention long enough for the poor sap to run off into the woods. 

Whomever the car belonged to they had a shopping bag full of snacks Amanda had taken advantage of during the drive. Bobo didn’t really answer so much as grunt giving her a glance as she cracked into another potato chip. “ _ Must _ you eat those so loud?” His delivery was rather deadpan but the look in his eyes was threatening enough for her to crunch a bit slower to muffle the sound. “And I would watch who you call crazy. You  _ did  _ get into a car with a demon after all,” His head gave a nervous twitch. “Probably a rather stupid move on your part, even if you are a witch.” 

Her eyes shifted in his direction suddenly but to his surprise she didn’t seem afraid. “You got into a car with a psycho ass witch so I’d call that pretty crazy.” She snapped back crossing her arms across her chest. “And demon or not, I’ll do whatever it takes to figure out how my powers work here and get back to the Rowdy 3.” The girl looked down at her hands still wondering how she pushed him without actually touching him back in the well, or how she had an attack without feeling the pain of the electric shock. Her gaze followed to the snow covered trees passing by the window. “Where is this place anyway? It’s freezing!” Digging through her coat she found Gripps’s hat, thankful to still have it on her after the portal. She pressed it to her lips before pulling it over her head. 

Again there was a pause before Bobo spoke, giving her a curious look. “What the  _ hell  _ is a Rowdy 3?” There was a look in his eyes that seemed like he would regret the answer. “A little young to be in a gang aren’t ya?” A hand reached up adjusting the mirror to make sure no one had seen which roads he was taking her. “You said you ended up here because I look like this  _ Martin  _ guy. What is he like your leader or something?” There was a smugness in his tone. 

“The Rowdy 3 are my family! And it’s...complicated to explain everything.” She hugged sitting up in her seat. “These…” She looked at her hands. “Powers or magic or whatever the hell you want to call it are considered a disease where I’m from, and it’s incredibly painful hallucinations of crazy shit like my hands catching fire, or bees flying out of my mouth, or my face being sliced in half. Like gonzo nutballs crazy.” Amanda didn’t seem to notice she was raising her voice as she described her attacks until her body naturally took a breath to calm itself. “The Rowdy 3 a...well I guess you’d call them psychic vampires. They feed on bad feelings and emotion and pain, but when they feed on my attacks I get these visions about the future. It’s...like I said it’s complicated.” Her head shook not sure bringing up Wendimoor was even worth it. That was a whole other story in it’s own. 

“And the guy who’s got my face?” Bobo cocked an eyebrow at her, not taking his eyes off the road. 

“Martin is...also complicated.” Her head tilted in thought. “He’s kind of like the co-leader of the Rowdy 3 with me. We kind of take care of the group, he drives, I lead.” It was hard to explain something that had no label. As they traveled together they had grown closer while living in the small confines of the van filled with half a dozen people. “Ever since day one Martin and I have always had this...connection, you know? Like a bond of the mind and soul.” She gave a shrug feeling like this was getting a bit sappy for her taste but it was the truth nonetheless. “Every moment apart feels wrong and I would risk anything to get him back. Even trust a demon to help me find a way home..which saying it out loud-yeah, I’m still really hoping you aren’t just taking me out to the wilderness to eat my soul or whatever it is demons do in Purgatory.” 

Not used to talking like this she started looking out the window, nervously biting her lower lip. With her head turned, she didn’t seem to notice Bobo growing uncomfortable, his eyes staring straight forward as she spoke and his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter. “Love feels like to cliche of a term to use for what Martin and I have but...it’s like…” Amanda snapped her fingers drawing a blank as she tried to think. “What’s an animal that mates for life?” A loud huff of his nostrils got her attention just before he slammed on the breaks. 

What came next was probably the longest most uncomfortable silence of Amanda Brotzman’s young adult life. She sat silently watching as he seemed to have some kind of internal struggle, his eyes darting across the road and his lips trembled like he were talking to himself under his breath before turning the car around.

“Swans.” Bobo finally broke the silence first with a clear of his throat. “Swans mate for life.” 

Amanda remained silent a few moments longer before giving a wide eyed nod, not really sure what just happened. “M’kay...Um what-uh...can I ask what that sudden whip around was about?”

“No.” he stated, still not looking at her.

Another pause of silence drifted through the car. “M’kay….” Amanda nodded again, equally confused. It looked like they were headed into the town of Purgatory itself now judging by the sign they passed and the buildings leading to main street. “Look I'm trying to be all go with the flow but where the hell are you taking me?” This was somehow more concerning that the middle of the woods. Her question was quickly answered however when he pulled up to a police station and eyes shot wide with betrayal. “THE COPS?! What the hell, man!? What kind of demon are you?!” Her face scrunched up completely more confused than ever. 

With a wave of his hand her door flew open and her seat belt flew up. “If anyone can help you get back to where you belong it’s Wynonna Earp. She and a few other….do gooders much like yourself will be inside.” He flicked his wrist a bit harder this time, sending her flying onto the sidewalk outside the police doors. Amanda let out a yell as she hit the ground not expecting him to throw her out so quickly. “Thank you for my freedom, Little Witch. I hope you find a way back to your Swan.” With that the door shut and he rolled off, smiling at wide at a man with a thick black mustache who was headed for the police station. The man’s jaw dropped at the sight of Bobo as he waved good-bye in his rear view mirror. His eyes fell from the car to the girl on the ground outside the police station before running up to her with a look of both anger and concern. 

_ “Little lady _ .” His southern accent was unmistakable as he spoke and offered her a hand off the ground. “That ruffian didn’t hurt you did ‘e?”

“What is everyone’s deal with the  _ ‘Little’  _ quips today? I’m twenty-four and I’m not  _ that  _ short.” Amanda grunted dusting the snow off her jean as she stood up. 

“I-I meant no offense, I simply meant, well...what’s a nice girl like you hangin’ out with a man like  _ Bobo Del Rey _ ?” Something in the man’s tone felt off making her uneasy but she kept a semi-polite smile regardless. 

“He dumped me off here to find somebody named Wynonna Earp? Said she could help me” Taking a step back she looked him up and down. “And you have no idea the kind of  **_‘ruffians’_ ** I hang out with so you can cool it with the judgy tone,  _ Tom Selleck! _ ” Mocking and insults was usually the girl’s go to when she felt like someone was making assumptions about her based on her looks alone. Although it seemed to work enough to confuse him as to who Tom Selleck was before she made a break for the doors to the police station. Realizing where she was going he followed behind, staying oddly close for what at first look just seemed to be some random stranger off the street. 

“Wynonna?!” He hollered over Amanda’s head to the back of the station to some private section. 

“Doc? Can it wait? We’re in the middle of a revolutionary breakthrough!” A woman’s voice came from behind the door of the sectioned off part of the station. Without hesitation he opened it up revealing the ‘revolutionary breakthrough’ of two brunette women sitting around a table while a man stood in the corner of the room pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. All while they watched two kittens raced across a homemade race track but one kept getting distracted by the lighter brunette’s hoodie strings, while the darker haired woman gave her kitten a pep talk. 

“I almost got it this time, Doc. What is so...Oh…” Seeing amanda she cleared her throat and put the kitten behind her back trying to look professional. “Dolls made us do it!” She pointed at the man in the corner. Doc pursed his lips not amused despite the the look Wynonna was giving him. 

“If you can take a moment away from your...kitten shenanigans, I have a very... _ eager…very angry, _ ” He gave Amanda a leery glance. “Young lady who would like to see you.”  

Amanda nodded pulling Gripps’s hat off her head and putting it back into her jacket pocket. “You’re revolutionary breakthrough just pooped on the race track…” She pointed out only driving the point home that this felt like a mistake coming to these people for help. 


	4. Man with a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Amanda decides Black Badge isn't as helpful as she hoped she decides to pay Bobo another visit

Due to the smell left by the “Kitten Races” as Wynonna kept insisting it was called, the man who introduced himself to Amanda as Deputy Marshall Dolls suggested they take their discussion to a more ventilated area where they could open a window. The one named Waverly took the kittens and departed at Dolls’s request leaving Amanda with what looked like Purgatory’s private police department. It made her skin crawl to be working with cops, simply out of Punk morality but she needed answers. They sat at a table in the center of the room and the Deputy placed a recorder in the center, flicking on the red light to begin the recording. 

“So Miss Brotzman, is it?” Dolls didn’t seem to wait for her to respond. “Please explain to us how you came into the company of a one Bobo Del Rey? Did someone take you to the well or did you find it on your own? Were you aware that a demon was being held captive inside?” He looked down at a clipboard at his list of questions, jotting things down as he spoke. His dull tone made it feel as if she had already being charged with something. 

“Jesus, Dolls! Lighten up!” Wynonna unfolded her arms with a disgusted sigh. “You sound worse than every probation officer I’ve ever had! Can’t you see she’s scared! She’s probably a runaway!” Amanda turned to her looking equally disgusted. 

“I’m sitting right here. I can hear everything you say about me?” She put up her hands wondering what was wrong with these people. “Look, I’m not  **_from_ ** here, okay!” The girl ran her fingers through her bangs trying to figure out how best to explain herself. “I fell through this portal thing and landed in the well. That crazy guy helped me get out and in return I did the same. I had no idea he was some kind of psycho demon thing! I was just trying to find my friends.” She shook her head with a grunt. “I am still trying to find my friends but these...ability things I have to make a portal back home aren’t working like they normally do in my world..or dimension..or realm or whatever the hell you want to call it!” Even hearing herself out loud it sounded a bit insane. Wynonna gave her a blank look for a moment before blinking a few times. 

“S-so um...wait,” She pause pinching the bridge of her nose in thought. “So you’re trying to tell me you’re some kind of...portal jumper girl from another dimension and your stuck here because your magic powers are broken? Well that is definitely a new one for me.” Wynonna reiterated with a nod as she anxiously bit her thumb until an idea struck her. “The Ghost River Triangle!” The woman snapped her fingers pointing at Dolls. “If you do have magic maybe it’s messing up your power thing or whatever!” However Dolls didn’t seem as thrilled by Amanda’s information as Wynonna which just made the Earp woman roll her eyes. “Ignore him, he’s grumpy when he doesn’t get his afternoon nap. So tell me more about why Bobo didn’t kill you as soon as you let him out?” She leaned forward on the table like a gossipy old woman listening intently. “You might be new here but you had to know the guy was like pure evil.” Wynonna scoffed. Curiously Amanda’s eyebrows flexed together. 

“What is the Ghost River Triangle? And my magic...my power thing still works it’s just...I can’t control it.” Amanda put her hands up trying to conjure an attack or even a minor spark but nothing happened. It felt like she no sooner began to understand her abilities before the Universe threw her a curveball. “After we stole a car he was about to take me to some other road out of town,” Bobo had taken her down many roads before he turned around but it seemed like it was towards the woods. Amanda tried to think but Wynonna seemed to be determined to solve this the answer to her question quickly. Everyone looked uncomfortable with the fact that Bobo was free. 

“Did you see a trailer park?!” Wynonna stood from her seat to grab a map of the town showing where they were now. “This is the road into town,” She pointed at the line leading to Main Street. Amanda’s eyes followed down the road leading from main street to the police station giving her a general idea of where she was, but the trailer park circled in red pen was on the opposite side of where they had come into town from. “Maybe he was taking her back to the other Revenants? Or maybe he was going to sacrifice her to Clootie?”

“I think we might want to slow down before we start making any assumptions, Wynonna.” Doc stepped in placing a hand on the table and lifting the map away from Amanda. He gave Wynonna a cautious look with a raise of his brows before glancing to Dolls with the same look. 

“Doc is right.” Dolls agreed glancing at his phone before looking back to Wynonna. “I need a word with the both of you in the next room, please.” The man turned to Amanda giving her a polite smile before getting up and moving Doc and Wynonna into the other room, but the door didn’t seem to click shut all the way making it very easy for Amanda to listen in. 

Wynonna was the first voice to be heard behind the door, though her shadow was very obviously frustrated by the way her arms flailed as she spoke. “I repeat, What the hell, Dolls? The girl just had her first run in with a Revenant, think you could cut her a little slack? It isn’t like she meant to let out Purgatory’s second most dangerous problem?” 

“Fine,” He turned back to Amanda with an uninterested stare. “

“We don’t have all the facts yet.” Dolls warned her to which Doc gave a confirming grunt. 

“For all we know she’s another Revenant and was sent here by Bobo to kill us.” Doc continued “I wouldn’t put it past that scoundrel to send in an innocent looking thing such as ‘er self.” Amanda’s eyes narrowed wishing they could have seen her when she took on the Knights in Wendimoor or the witch Suzie. Dolls sighed again sounding annoyed by everyone shouting out accusations. 

“Okay listen, I already ran a background check on her and according to my files there is no Amanda Brotzman of Seattle Washington. So either one, she is lying about who she is and is a Revenant who was stupid enough to walk into the Purgatory police station at which point when she tries something Wynonna can put a bullet between her head, or two she is a runaway is lying about her name, say she did accidentally come across Bobo Del Rey and say he did actually drop her off here for her own protection, we need to get her in to some kind of system and turn her over to missing persons.” There was a moment of pause. 

“What about option three where she’s telling the truth?” Wynonna snapped. Again a pause. 

“You mean if she is a magic portal jumping well witch?” Dolls had a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “Then Black Badge will be more than happy to observe and discover how she got here and I’m sure they would help find her a way home.” 

_ Black Badge _ . The title struck her harder than any of the other information Dolls was revealing. It was far too close to Blackwing for her liking. Secret government agencies were something she had learned very quickly not to trust, and Amanda wasn’t about to let herself become stuck in another world where she had no chance getting her Rowdy 3 back. Giving credit where credit was due Wynonna did try to talk him out of it but Amanda wasn’t planning on sticking around long enough to figure out who would win the argument. Slowly standing up she crept out of the room, grabbing the map as she tiptoed over to the spare interrogation room where the window was still propped open to let out the smell of kitten poop. It seemed that even in this world the Universe was looking out for her. She easily slipped through the window until her leather jacket caught on the hinge of the window. Amanda tried to pull it free but she could already hear Dolls opening the door and the shuffle of feet that would be looking for her. 

Leaving the jacket behind she took off in the snow with no more than a long sleeve shirt, a pair of torn jeans and her leather boots. Not the best outfit to be running around during the freezing cold but looking at the map it wasn’t too far of a walk to the trailer park. It felt insane to even think of finding Bobo again but he was the only one so far that had actually helped her in anyway and Amanda wasn’t going to risk Dolls locking her up the way her boys were. This was her first journey without them and come hell or high water she wasn’t going to let them down. Amanda did her best to get as far from the police station as possible, thankful she still had Gripps’s hat to keep her head warm and help her hide among the crowd when the police cars and pick up truck sped past her by. Her hair was stuffed into the hat making it look shorter and she hunched her shoulders as she walked into a grocery store to keep out of the cold while she looked over the map. The trailer park was maybe a mile out of town, maybe more if she kept off the main roads to avoid being seen, but she was going to need some supplies first. 

______

  
  


Bobo was quickly discovering even in a few short months of his absence, things in Purgatory changed very quickly. His trailer was no longer in the center of the lot but now in the back and the door had been chained shut. What outraged him the most was the graffiti scaling the sides. The vandalization was a collection of colorful insults, mostly about how everyone would see him in hell and a few broken windows. Furious the Revenant went to every man in the park demanding answers as to where the key to his front door was until he found himself in the worst smelling section of the park. 

“You said it was here, Father Malick!” Bobo shouted digging through the tent as the man sat back, half under a blanket while crumpled papers and filth covered pillows went flying. The foul man spat out a laugh pointing around him. 

“It’s here somewhere, I assure you.” Malick nodded with a grin full of decaying teeth. “Some of us are still loyal to Bobo Del Rey. That’s why I had a few of your men lock up the trailer after you went missin’!” Letting out a grotesque snort before spitting he returned to the conversation. “Then when those...those sinners started vandalizing it I had ‘em move it, outta sight outta mind...till you came back!” 

Bobo seemed to be ignoring the man’s ramblings as he tore the place apart for nearly an hour before he heard the jingle of metal hit the ground between his feet when he flipped a box full of rotten food upside down. Under the slop a glimmer of silver could be seen forming a ring holding a single key for a padlock. A pleased smile crossed his lips as he dug the key out and cleaned it off in the snow before pocketing it. He wiped his hands off on his pants before brushing them to fix his hair and look Robert Malick up and down. “It is not my place to tell a priest how to do his business…but for the love of god take a shower.” And on that note he turned, leaving the mess behind him as he trudged onward to his trailer. 

Things were about to change. Bobo was going to make sure of that. First things first, get his trailer back and remind everyone who exactly is in charge of his little kingdom. He worked hard to build it up and he would be damned again before he let anyone try to take that away from him. Boots stomped up to the trailer and he pulled out the key to unlock the chain but to his surprise the chain was already unlocked and a light was on inside. Very cautiously, the demon opened the door getting ready to attack whatever had made the mistake of breaking into his home. He peered up the stairs, hearing the soft sound of some kind of electronic pop music and the sizzling sound of something cooking, only to see a familiar brunette bouncing around his kitchen with her phone blasting music while she stirred a pan of meatballs with one hand and a pot of spaghetti in another. Bobo stepped the rest of the way up until he was standing taller than her, watching with a vacant expression. 

“‘Bout time you showed up!” Amanda turned the burner on the boiling water down as she picked up the pan of noodles and dumped the water out carefully. “You didn’t have a strainer, but that’s fine I’ll make do with the lid. If I can make Ramen noodles with coffee pot, I can make spaghetti with your weak ass kitchen supplies.” With a sigh she tried not to burn herself as the steam as the last of the water drained and she could dump the sauce in. Bobo however was still in a state of shock until he finally shook his head. 

“Are you  _ actually  _ insane?” He blinked a few times not really raising his voice just yet until he charged at her from across the room, grabbing her by the shoulders.  _ “I left you with the Earps for a reason, Little Sister!” _ His voice dropped into his demonic tone again and his eyes were burning with hellfire. “ _ Do not mistake my act of kindness as an invitation! Get out of my home and crawl back to your land because this one will swallow you whole until there is nothing left of you!”  _ Firmly he turned her so she was facing the door, and roughly guided her to the exit before trying to shove her into the snow despite her trying to fight back. 

“No! You don’t understand!” She struggled against his inhuman grip. “Those jackasses you sent me to were just going to lock me up! They weren’t any help! I don’t know where else to-” With a final shove she landed on her ass in the snow outside with a painful thud and the door slammed in her face behind him. Dusting herself off the girl got to her feet, hands balled into fists. “Asshole!” She shouted back at the door. A few wandering eyes found her as she started yelling but Amanda was beyond caring at this point. She was sick of everything going wrong and everything she tried was an uphill battle. 

Without even thinking about her small hand picked up the largest rock she could find, pulling her arm back as she continued to yell. “I know about the curse! Same way I found out about where you live! All I want is a place to crash until I can figure out a way home. In the meantime I can help you try to break the-” The door snapped open again and a hand reached out and snatched her inside before she could finish her sentence. Amanda found herself face to face with Bobo now who had a rather pained look on his face. 

“Christ above, do you ever shut up?!” He rolled his eyes before releasing her with a dramatic release of his fingers on her arm as he backed away to turn the heat off on the stove top. “Do you really think that information is worth shouting to half of Purgatory.” He waved gesturing out the window to the trailer park. “The King has been  _ dethroned _ .” Bobo spoke the words slowly as his attention turned back to her folding his arms across his chest. “His castle relocated and his loyal subjects have become less than loyal these days….” He paused licking the tip of his finger and holding it up like he were testing the wind. “Though, that would mean I could use someone I know is loyal, someone who needs something...like a ticket home?” An eyebrow raised and his lips ghosted a smile. 

Amanda pursed her lips putting her head in her hands. “Look it’s been a long day and I could do without the metaphorical soliloquies.” Her hand made a rolling motion for him to hurry up and get to the point. “So is this you saying yes to me crashing here if I agree to help you break the curse?” Lips pressed to a thin line as she leaned in with a hopeful look in her eyes. Bobo stared back briefly, again muttering softly under his breath before he cleared his throat finally looking her in the eyes. 

Stepping back now he dipped a finger in the spaghetti sauce tasting it with a click of his tongue and giving a grimace as he spat on the floor. “Rules....” He held his finger up again. “Do what I say or I kill you. Betray me, I kill you. Let anyone who isn’t me into the here, I kill you.” A hand flicked the string of the white straight jacket as he got closer as he listed his rules. Amanda felt the tingle of electricity in her fingers as fear crept up the back of her neck as he got closer, but she stifled the attack, not wanting to give him a reason to kick her back out into the snow. 

“G-g-got it!” Amanda nodded over and over, trying not to say too much for fear of pissing him off too. She had to watch her sarcasm, and usual rebellious attitude if she stood a chance of staying here. 

“And if Wynonna and her little... _ buddies _ show up,” Bobo wiggled his fingers as he spoke, mocking the Earp woman and company. “Which they will….they’ll be looking for their lost lamb. You leave the talking to me. You might be the girl with the magic, but I am the man with a plan so stick to it unless you--” 

“I get it, i get it!” Amanda sighed putting up her hands. “Stick to the plan or you kill me, god you repeat yourself a lot.” So much for watching her mouth, however he seemed both impressed and insulted by her bold statements. “I’m not looking to make trouble, I just want to get home and save my family.” There was a desperate look in her eyes and he seemed to ease up, taking a step back. His attention returned to the shopping bags littering the small counter top. 

“Where did you even get all this?” He peered in, eyes lighting up when he saw beer. A hand reached in cracking open the can and taking a sip. 

“Stole it.” Amanda stepped up beside him and did the same. Bobo shrugged, nodding to say that it was a fair way for her to get the supplies she needed. He was also impressed that she thought ahead enough to provide herself with food, though for Amanda, living with the Rowdy 3 she was used to getting food for herself. It wasn’t the best situation to be in but Amanda had learned how to survive on her own when she needed.    
  



	5. A Demon with a Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to why Bobo is acting strange

Although he still hadn’t quite fully explained his plan to her, Bobo did agree to let her sleep on the couch and provided her with a musty pillow and a scratchy blanket with what Amanda hoped was a wine stain and not blood. She woke the next morning to discover her back hurt from the broken couch and the trailer was freezing. Getting up Amanda quickly found out that Bobo was nowhere to be found and the heat had been turned off before he left. 

“ _ Dick _ .” Amanda mumbled to herself as she tried to breathe warmth into her hands. She tried to focus on the warmth of her hands when suddenly they burst into flames with little to no effort. The fire made the girl jump back and it was out as quickly as it had started. Something about being in this world was certainly messing with her powers. The attacks never hurt, and now she was producing fire with no more than a silent wish. Scratching her wrist out of anxiety of seeing the flames there moments ago, Amanda noticed something odd under the sleeve of her sweatshirt. 

Fingers pulled back the black fabric to reveal a tattoo Amanda had no memory of ever getting but it looked all too familiar. “No freakin’ way…” The girl breathed as fingertips traced over the light blue ink of the Witch’s Wand she had taken from Wendimoor, down to the wooden base, drawn in an almost cartoonish style with only subtle detail, but just looking at it Amanda could feel its power. When she held it as she went through the portal to Purgatory it must have fused with her...somehow. Where was Dirk to explain things when she needed him? He was always way better at this insane nonsense. 

For fear of freezing to death, Amanda put her sleeve back down and started digging through Bobo’s closet for something to keep her warm and struck gold. Opening the closet door, she found enough fur coats to warm  a small village. “Jesus, is this guy like the Cruella de Vil of Purgatory? Who owns this many fur coats? Bobo Del Rey, you are one weird nut to crack...” Amanda asked herself, digging deeper and deeper until she was sure she would find Narnia at the other end. Finally flipping through hangers, she found one that wasn’t too over the top with fur or one that didn’t go all the way to her ankles, and to top it off it was one of the few solid black coats. Throwing it over her shoulders she noticed it was a little big on her, but the instant relief of warmth was enough to not care what she was wearing. 

She doubted he would mind too much, since he had what looked like dozens of coats at his disposal. Not really sure what else to do Amanda headed for the door but a very small sticky not stopped her in her tracks. 

‘ _ Stay in the trailer _ _   
_ _ ‘til I get back! _

_ -Bobo’ _

His instructions were clear and Amanda had agreed to do as he asked, unfortunately, but she wanted to keep a roof over her head so the girl turned on her heel back to the couch with a labored sigh.  She hated the prospects of being locked inside but at least it was something Amanda had gotten good at. If the girl was good at anything it was wasting time and looking around the trash and grime covered trailer she had her work cut out for her. Bobo couldn’t really bitch at her for cleaning, could he? She asked herself as she organized the heap of dirty magazines in the corner so that they were all in one stack. Thankfully he was civilized enough to have soap and a dirty rag that would make due for scrubbing which made it a little easier to clear the years worth of grime off the cabinets and walls. In the course of a couple hours the place was at least livable according to Amanda’s standards. She had never been a stickler for keeping things tidy but the way Bobo lived was more of an existence, letting every bit of trash he could pile on top of itself. Not to mention the smell was unbearable. The girl was respectful enough to keep Bobo’s sleeping quarters alone, not sure she wanted to know the horrors that existed around that area. 

By the time she heard the doors to the trailer open, Amanda had nearly finished screwing one of the cabinet doors back on with the back end of a bent coin that sufficed enough as a screwdriver. The girl looked up from the floor to see him stop in his tracks and look around with a vacant expression like he wasn’t sure what was different. “Who said you could go through my shit?” He spoke in a soft, almost calm tone and hint of a coy smirk on his lips which sent a chill down her spine. 

“Somebody shut the heat off so I needed something to keep from freezing to death.” She retorted with a grunt as she got to her feet and closed the now fixed cabinet door. Light brown eyes scanned the trailer wondering if he was actually going to say anything about her tidying up. “And I couldn’t exactly go get a coat since those Black Badge bastards are looking for me and you left a note saying I couldn’t go outside, which-- _ Why _ can’t I go outside?” Amanda was raising her voice now but it wasn’t until she heard his silence that she really started to notice. Glancing down at him she noticed he had changed out of his blood stained straight jacket and had gone with a simple brown button up and one of his thicker furs. 

Bobo clicked his teeth before taking a step towards the girl, clearly annoyed with her question. “Miss Brotzman...you seem to not be getting what this is,” He pointed between the two of them. “This isn’t a partnership, you are not my little helper. You are a tool to help me get what I want, and in return I will try to get you home but you must do what I need first and that will require you not questioning what I ask of you.” There was ice in his tone, threatening her with another step forward as he tilted his head to look at her. Again his head twitched like he was listening to something and again Amanda couldn’t hear what it was he was mumbling under his breath, but his shoulders eased up as he sighed as if in defeat. 

The girl’s eyes went wide, not really sure how to respond to a crazy man who mumbled to himself, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to stand around and be told what to do like some kind of child. “ _ Riiight… _ ” She nodded with a clear of her throat. “Because that’s how you get someone to help you, continue being a controlling dick about everything.” Even as the words left her mouth Amanda knew she was being a little too bold but she wasn’t going to let him just push her around because he was a demon. 

Bobo let out a low growl, closing the gap between them now. “Stupid girl, if I let you out of those doors, there are over two dozen demons waiting outside to  _ pick-pick-pick _ the meat off your bones like the hungry vultures they are. Now I have been gone for nearly two months and in that time my master has gone missing and I discover that I have lost the respect of some of my boys so, Little Witch, if you want to die a painful death please be my guest and step outside, but believe it or not I  _ am  _ trying to protect  **_you_ ** .” With the last word his eyes glimmered with hellfire but the Rowdy girl wasn’t buckling despite her shaking hands. Blinking a few times, his eyes went back to normal as he looked around the trailer, actually seeing the progress she had made. “Although if you ever touch my shit again, I’ll-”

“ _ Kill me _ . Yeah...I’m seeing the pattern. God you are a broken record.” She sighed running a hand through her hair as she leaned against the couch. “And you’re welcome by the way! This place looked like a crack den going on tour two hours ago, and I got rid of whatever was making the smell under the sink.” The demon pursed his lips, not amused by her retort but his brows eased up when he noticed the smell had gone. Kicking back on the couch, she propped her feet on the counter beside as he went to his mini fridge for a beer, placing a cigarette between his lips. Amanda let the silence between them linger for a moment more before she noticed something he had said earlier. “So who’s this ‘Master’ guy you keep harping on about?” 

Bobo hesitated before lighting his cigarette when he heard her question and his head twitched anxiously. “Bulshar will be my salvation…” Fingers pinched the bridge of his nose like he had gotten a sudden headache. “The breath of his hellfire has already begun to change me.” A manic laugh escaped the demon’s lips as a hand combed through the white locks on top of his head before two fingers tugged lightly at the brown spot. Although the look Amanda was giving him he might as well have been speaking French. 

“M’kay….” She pressed her lips together trying to keep a straight face. “And this Bulbasaur guy...is he going to make you more powerful, or something or get you out of Purgatory?” She fished for deeper answers as to how this king demon guy was going to help either of them. Bobo didn’t look pleased with her butchering his Master’s name judging by the eye roll he sent her way but he saw no harm in answering her questions. 

“You say you are familiar with torture, yes?” He stood a little straighter as he spoke down to her, hunching his head with an odd stance. “This...disease...or magic or whatever you call it, it causes you pain, yes?” Amanda nodded not sure where he was going with this. “I can promise you, Miss Brotzman that whatever pain you’ve experienced is nothing compared to the tortures that await you in Hell. There is real fire. There is real brimstone, and monsters tearing you limb from limb until you beg for mercy only to find unrelenting horrors that no mere man can fathom!” He paused to catch his breath, getting rather worked up as he spoke. “I died an innocent man, and was punished for eternity for it...but I am taking  _ control  _ of my fate.” His smile grew a bit more wild giving Amanda the now, usual, uneasy feeling in her core. “Bulshar Clootie has the power to keep me from ever seeing Hell again! You are going to use that gift of yours to find him, the same way you used it to find me. If he is pleased with your work...I’m sure he will help you find your friends.” Again the demon twitched at his last sentence like he were in pain. Amanda’s eyes went a bit wide. 

“Hold up! You said if I helped you break the curse you would help me find my friends home. You didn’t mention anything about helping some demon King, which honestly I do not trust to help me get back to my friends!” Bobo however didn’t seem to be listening so much as clutching his head now, covering his ears. “Dude! What is your deal?! If you want any plan you have to work, you need to get your shit together.” Amanda normally wasn’t so blut when it was clear someone was struggling with some kind of mental distress but she was sure he was going to snap any second now. 

“You don’t understand!” He spoke a little too loud. “I hear her. She tells me to cling to the light but she doesn’t see I’m tired of fighting the darkness. Bulshar is the only path to my salvation. I can’t go back to Hell. I won’t. I will do whatever it takes...But every step I take her voice aches inside my head, trying to stop me from reaching what I desire...” Bobo’s eyes seemed to wander past Amanda as he spoke and it was then she started to realize he wasn’t quite as there as she thought he was. Without hesitation the girl took his hands into hers and suddenly his gaze focused on hers with almost laser precision. 

“I’m not gonna pretend like I understand what the hell is going on right now, but clearly you are fighting some inner demons...no pun intended.” She shrugged. “But I’m going to go out on a limb here and guess that whoever…’ _ she _ ’ is...it sounds like she’s already giving you the answer you’re looking for. I’ve learned from experience that the easiest thing to do is rarely the right thing to do. This...voice you hear, maybe it hurts you because you aren’t listening to it? You know in your heart you are making the wrong choices going to this Bullshart guy, but I also know from experience that taking the harder path is so much more worth it in the end.” Amanda paused hoping even just an ounce of something clicked with him but she also had to prepare herself for rejection. He was a demon after all. 

However, Bobo just blinked as though he wasn’t really sure what to say. He took a long drag on his cigarette before flicking the butt of it into the sink that had just been scrubbed clean. To her amazement he smiled at her as he blew the smoke out between his teeth with a hint of a nod. “You’re starting to grow on me, Little Witch.” He pointed a finger at her before scratching his poof of blonde hair. “I think my Swan would have liked you. She was bold, much like yourself and wasn’t afraid to take risks. Filled with the same naive hope in your heart.” He placed a finger between his teeth in thought, biting a little harder as the seconds ticked by before he flicked his nail over his front teeth with a snap. 

Closing his eyes the demon took a deep breath and cracked his neck. “I’ll inform my boys not to lay a hand on the Witch of the Well, but don’t be surprised of some of them step out of line. They are demons after all....” He chuckled as his eyes opened back up to look down at her. “Witches are the reason I am in this mess...it only seems fair a witch will get me out of it.” Bobo began to head towards the doors, waving behind him for her to follow. It took Amanda a moment to realize he actually wanted her to go with him before she scurried down the stairs behind him only to find herself staring down nearly a dozen large biker looking demons with huge guns. When she had snuck in the night before it hadn’t been nearly as guarded but now that Bobo was back in charge it looked like he had security at full max. 

“Stick close, unless you want to end up as lunch.” Bobo warned her as Amanda tried her best to keep up with his long strides. “A number of these men are actual cannibals so it wouldn’t be wise of you to go wandering off.” he laughed when he saw the hint of fear in her eyes. Amanda did her best to keep her focus on Bobo and not the cat calls or whistles from the crude men as she walked alongside their leader.  Two started making rude gestures at Amanda, insinuating that she do sexual acts on them and it made her actually gag. 

“Good to see men have always been pigs, even in Pioneer times.” She choked back vomit and using the arm with the tattoo of the wand, she force shoved them onto their asses. Bobo stopped, snickering as the men went down with an angry shout. One reached for his gun but the demon beside her was too quick. The gun flew from the man’s hand and into Bobo’s letting off a shot into the other demon’s head before taking out the one beside him. Offering Amanda a smile, Bobo turned the gun around for her to take but the girl was staring with her jaw hanging open. “O-oh my god! Y-you just killed those guys!!I I just wanted to mess with them not kill them!” She shouted in horror only to have Bobo burst out laughing. 

“That?!” He continued to laugh. “That was a warning shot. Only Wynonna Earp can kill a revenant with her gun Peace-Maker. Anything else, is just basically a thorn in our paws.” He explained as he placed the gun in her hands and started walking off. “You’d best learn to use that if you want to survive in Purgatory and you’ll need to get over the notion that you won’t have to kill anyone to get what you want.” 

Amanda made sure the safety was on before she slid the gun into her belt loop with the utmost caution. “We’ll see about that..” 


	6. Girl Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda tours the trailer park and Wynonna checks up on Bobo and Amanda

Amanda did her best to keep close as Bobo showed her around the trailer park. Well, he didn’t really so much show her around as he did let her tag along while he got work done. She kept silent as he went from demon to demon laying out his plans to get his trailer back in the center of the park and increase security along the south gate. She was starting to see why he called it his Kingdom. His men were incredibly loyal to him even in his absence. As he put it the ones who doubted him were being  _ ‘dealt’  _ with which was something Amanda tried hard not to think about too much. 

After a few hours of silently following behind him with her hands stuffed in her pockets to keep them out of the cold, Amanda was sure it was all the cold she could take. Without hesitating the girl pulled out both hands and started a small fire between her fingers, instantly feeling relief when the warmth of flames melted the cold from her bones. Bobo was busy talking to a demon about going into town for some kind of recon when the flames caught his attention. 

“Excuse me a moment, Gill.” he said politely before turning around and snapping his hands over hers to snuff out the flames. He leaned in close raising one eyebrow with that wild look in his eyes. “Only a few hours out of the gate and you are already making a rookie mistake, Miss Brotzman.” A hand roughly took hers leading her away from Gill’s trailer and away from listening ears. “You know nothing about this world, correct?!” He raised his voice as he scolded her with a point of his finger, the others lightly clutching his sleeve as he gestured at her. Amanda parted her lips to speak but he stopped her before she could start. “Exactly what I thought. You may be the last powerful witch in Purgatory but that doesn’t mean you can just expose all of your powers out in the open as if it’s some kind of parlor trick!” A finger tapped the side of her head enough for it to hurt. “So get it through that pretty little head of yours that you are surrounded by denizens of Hell! Trust no one in Purgatory. Rule one!” He went to poke her again but the girl swatted his hand away. 

“I thought rule one was do what you say or you kill me,” she noted with a low tone, not caring for being scolded like a child. Her head turned away from him with a fold of her arms, not really seeing the harm in showing the demons she wasn’t just some human tagging along with him. Stepping closer he put her chin between his fingers with a firm grip. 

“Yes, and I’m  _ telling  _ you, keep a lower profile, Little Witch. There is only so much I can protect you from in this world and a cocky attitude will only get you an early grave. Trust me.” His grip tightened to an uncomfortable level but he quickly released when he heard wheels kick up gravel outside the fence. Before Amanda could even see what it was Bobo had put himself between her and the truck honking to be let through. Her head poked out behind him to see Dolls step out of the truck flashing his gun, followed by Wynonna and Doc. “Let me do all the talking.” He reminded her as he began to step forward, ruffling up his coat as he got closer and brushing his hair back as if he were trying to make himself presentable. Amanda stayed a step behind him, prepared to strike if Wynonna tried to take a shot with her demon-killing gun. She was all too aware of the weight of the gun in her belt loop, hoping things didn’t come to that. 

“Wynonna Earp.” Bobo spread his arms out wide as he greeted her. “You know I’m a sucker for reunions.” He laughed with a click of his tongue between his teeth. “What brings you to my humble abode?” It didn’t look like they had come to chat judging by the murderous look in Doc’s eyes. 

“You know exactly why, you rat bastard! I’ll put you back in that well myself!” Doc started to rant and Bobo’s men aimed their guns making them all tense up. Wynonna grabbed Doc before he could take another step, trying to calm the man down as she whispered into his ear about just trying to get ‘the girl’ back. Dolls still hadn’t taken his gun off the demon, locking his sights between Bobo’s eyes. 

“We aren’t here for Bobo, we just want to help get the girl back home.” Dolls spoke loud enough for every revenant to hear. 

“ _ Bull _ shit!!” Amanda scoffed unable to hold herself back. “You were going to send me to Black Badge who would have probably just ended up sending me to Blackwing. Screw you guys!” She flipped them off with both hands and took a step back. Of course, Wynonna was the first to try and reason with her. 

“Kid, look!” She offered a kind smile. “I get it,” She glanced at Dolls and Doc before giving a sniffle from the cold winds. “Men are assholes! I know you want to get home and it was wrong of Dolls to want to try and send you to Black Badge!” Again she gave him a dirty look. “But seriously, girl, you are hanging out with the  _ wrong  _ crowd! Bobo Del Rey is like the worst of the worst in Purgatory and you are going to get yourself killed if you think working with him is going to get you back to your friends.” It was a kind offer, and Amanda could see Wynonna was truly worried for her safety and maybe there was some truth to wanting to help her but with the other two on her side there was no way to know they wouldn’t try to double cross her again, not to mention she had already made a promise to Bobo. Yes he was probably the most insane and one of the darkest hearts in Purgatory but Amanda could see a light in him trying to get free and something in her couldn’t walk away from that. 

“First of all I'm pretty sure I'm like four years younger than you so you can drop the kid stuff. I'm just shorter." Amanda sighed rolling her eyes. Wynonna raised her eyebrows getting a little side tracked. 

" _ **Seriously**_ , what kind of moisturizer do you use, because it is working!" She shook her head. "Sorry, sorry, continue." Wynonna nodded for Amanda to talk.

"Sorry, Annie Oakley,” Amanda bit her lower lip knowing it wasn’t the answer they were looking for. “I appreciate you trying but I already promised Bobo I would find a way to break the curse.” Okay partly a lie since she had only agreed to save him from Hell but, Amanda Brotzman was also not one to jump dimensions and leave without resolving more than her share of problems. Looking up at him she could only glance to see if he was annoyed or not, but his stoic silence was difficult to read. Amanda knew he warned her to keep silent but she found herself going on. “This isn’t what you think it is but I promise you I am working on finding a solution we can all be happy about.”

“See, Wynonna?” Bobo twisted a wicked smile. “The girl is  _ safe  _ in my care.” His eyes flashed a glimpse of fire, toying with the heir. “You can’t make her go if she doesn’t want to.” A firm grip wrapped around her shoulder and Amanda rolled her eyes at his pageantry. “She wants to stay and help make me a better person. You hear that? She’s going to save us  _ all _ with good intentions.” 

“Don’t you see he’s brainwashing you!?” Wynonna tried to argue by pointing at the less than caring way he held her but Amanda knew this was all just an act to get Wynonna and the others riled up. “He would no sooner feed you to the wolves if it meant he could get something out of it in return! Please, kid! Come with us and we will help you!” 

Amanda shrugged him off of her with an unamused grunt. “Oh knock it off, Bozo!” She took a step back. “Look, Wynonna right?” Amanda stepped between her and Bobo the moment she saw the woman’s hand reach for her gun. “I’m not gonna lie…” She put her hands up praying she wouldn’t shoot her with the magic gun. “I don’t really fully understand the politics of what the hell is going on between the two of you but two things here are perfectly clear.” Amanda’s eyes flashed to the dozens of men with assault rifles then to the two men at her side. “One, I don’t want to leave. I am not in any danger here… despite how things currently look.” She shrugged, keeping things honest. “And two...Whatever the hell you try his guys are gonna take at least one of you guys out and I seriously don’t want people to die. It’s kind of like a life motto… that and B.Y.O.B.” She shrugged trying to lighten the conversation just a little. 

To her surprise Wynonna backed off, looking over her shoulder for Dolls and Doc to do the same. She had made a very good point; that even if she did make a move Bobo had too many armed men for her to get out alive, despite the pit in the Earp’s stomach about leaving the girl behind. “Okay, fine,” Wynonna admitted defeat with a hang of her head and shoulders. “We will go, but so help me god if he lays a single hair on your head I will personally shoot both his balls off before sending his ass back to hell!” Wynonna pointed her gun at Bobo quickly before putting it away. 

“Noted.” Bobo smiled, waving for her to leave, but Amanda nodded making sure Wynonna knew she heard her. 

“Yeah, us girls have to stick together, right?” Amanda smiled weakly and the Earp girl gave her a nod. Putting her hands up to show she meant no harm, Wynonna pulled a card from her pocket to hand over to Amanda. Taking a cautious step forward the girl reached her hand out for the card but Wynonna held on for a moment longer. 

“If he even breathes on you the wrong way, call me.” Wynonna spoke soft and low as she slipped a phone into the Amanda’s hand, looking deep into her eyes. “You don’t know the kind of monster he is. He’s the reason my big sister Willa is dead, he’s the reason my daddy is dead.” Amanda felt a chill down her spine and for the first time wondered if she was making a mistake after all. “Don’t end up dead too, okay?” With that she gave Amanda’s hand a squeeze and let go to take a step back to Dolls’s truck. 

Amanda slipped the phone into her pocket before Bobo could see while she walked back to his side. “What the hell was that all about?” He questioned with a hint of concern in his voice but he quickly tried to hide it with another shake of his coat collar, adjusting it on his shoulders. 

“Girl stuff…” Amanda cleared her throat trying not to wonder if what Wynonna said about Bobo killing her sister and father was true or not. “Warned me not to feed you after midnight. The usual.” She did her best to keep her tone even as she turned to head back to the trailer. Bobo lingered a moment, watching Wynonna’s eyes from the rear view mirror as the truck drove off and the gate closed. 

“Well it is getting late and I believe I saw a box of brownie mix in your bag of stolen goodies.” He hummed rubbing his hands together as he followed behind her. “Best get cooking then.” The demon licked his lips as he practically skipped up the stairs into his trailer, not noticing Amanda sulk into the couch in thought as Bobo tore open the box of brownie mix. 


	7. Just Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda starts to lose hope for finding a way home, Bobo seems to be more selfish than she anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alcohol Abuse in this chapter near the end

It had been a little over a week since Wynonna Earp had been to the trailer park in her rescue attempt on Amanda but the woman’s words still weighed heavy on her mind. She knew Bobo Del Rey was no Saint but seeing how he conducted business with his fellow demons, Amanda started to have a few concerns about her involvement with trying to break the curse. In an attempt to distract her from Wynonna’s voice echoing in her head, she had decided to find out as much about this world as possible, as well as the curse on Purgatory. It helped that she had spent a lot of time inside and had learned how to navigate her way through the internet to information most people using  _ legal  _ methods wouldn’t find.

From what she had gathered this world was almost identical to hers in many ways but there appeared to be no record of her parents ever getting together, and where in her world the ‘Universe’ seemed to sort things out, Magic was very much real in this one but it was well hidden by either the government or those using it, or often both. Black Badge was more difficult to find information on so she had begun to research the Ghost River Triangle.

Fingers clacked against the keyboard as she sat against the faded couch, trying not to get a broken spring in her thigh as she sat with crossed legs and the laptop on her knees. Her free hand was stuffing a chocolate chip muffin between her lips as eyes flicked across page after page.. “Blah-blah-blah...Wyatt Earp, old gunslinger…buddy Doc Holliday...” Amanda read out loud to herself as she scanned for any information. She set down her muffin for a brief moment to write down a few dates of some deaths caused by Wyatt, including the reported death of Sheriff Clootie. Writing down a couple more names, her attention was drawn away when she heard Bobo open the trailer door and his boots up the steps. Sitting up, she put her pen down going back for the muffin. 

Like most mornings he was gone before she woke up, conducting ‘business’ as he called it. However today he was later than usual to get back. Bobo didn’t say a word until he walked past her to the muffin tin on the stove. “So,” He mumbled taking a bite that was a bit too big, licking the chocolate off his ring finger and thumb. “Figure out how to break the curse yet?” He mumbled brushing his hands on his pants. It was then Amanda noticed the blood staining his boots and jeans. Her stomach turned and suddenly she wasn’t in the mood to eat. This wasn’t the first time he’d come back covered in blood but any time she questioned he simply told her to stick to her job and he’ll stick to his. 

Moments like this were only a harsh reminder that the man behind the face she loved was a very different person than Martin in every way. She tried to just keep working and go with the flow but it was hard not to feel utterly alone in this world and being in the presence of Bobo often felt like the universe was mocking her. He was never outright mean to her but the two had no connection and it made her feel like a tool instead of a person saving him. It wasn’t helping that he had done very little to assist her in her research, only providing her with a laptop and the slowest internet on the planet, while he tried to rebuild his empire. The nights were perhaps the worst. When the world grew quiet Amanda was reminded of the lack of five other bodies snoring and breathing in the comfort of a van. Often she found herself dreaming she was back in the black voice, between reality, not quite in this world or the next, just floating alone. Sometimes she could hear Martin calling her name but she would only awake to roll off the small couch and hit the floor. 

Bobo asked his question again when she didn’t respond, but instead pinched the bridge of her nose trying to hold back a headache. “Still no. Same as when you asked yesterday.” She sighed moving her hand to comb through her hair. The part that was once shaved scruff had grown a few inches and Amanda found herself tugging at the short locks when she was feeling anxious. Without the Rowdy 3 to eat her negative emotion she could feel a change in her temper, growing shorter with each day in Purgatory. Drawing a deep breath she rubbed her eyes setting the laptop aside, not able to stare at the screen any longer. Blinking a few times she looked up at the demon who was now having his second helping of chocolate chip muffins and raised an eyebrow.  “Dude you have like a crazy sweet tooth, you know that right?” There always seemed to be something sweet tucked away throughout the trailer. 

Licking his lips, Bobo hummed a chuckle with a shrug and he pulled a stack of mail from under his arm, flicking through until he found the dirty magazine he was looking for. “The  _ after _ life should be about indulging in one’s  _ guilty  _ pleasures.” He smirked brushing the crumbs off his hands once more. Amanda just rolled her eyes as usual, not in the slightest falling for his smooth talk. 

“Yeah, cool, whatever.” She sighed turning the laptop so he could see. “What I did find out was a bit on the towns history. Wyatt Earp killed this Sheriff guy who might have started the curse.” There was an eager proudness in her eyes as she presented him with all the information she had found. “There isn’t a whole lot to go on but if I understand this right, there was a diary found in like ‘83 of an eye witness the day things in Purgatory went belly up. There was a rumor about this Stone Witch lady, Constance Clootie, who was like the wife of Sheriff Clootie.” Amanda looked at her scrap paper trying to read the names. “She teamed up with someone named Robert Svane and Juan Carlo to trap the Sheriff and-” Bobo put a hand up to stop her from saying another word.

Bobo paused putting his hand down before taking a deep breath and putting his head in his hands. “You found nothing then?” His voice was muffled from under his hands but Amanda heard him loud and clear. 

“What do you mean?! It took me two days to compile all of this research! Do you know how many creepy history buffs I had to email to get the names of the men Constance Clootie worked with to take dow-mm-” Bobo leaned forward covering her mouth to silence her yet again. Eyes closed and he took another deep breath like he was trying to stay calm. Amanda froze when she felt the hand over her mouth, not sure if he would hurt her or not...something that should have concerned her more in the moment but her left hand was ready if he tried. 

“ _ Please… _ ” His tone rumbled briefly but he quickly spoke softly again looking like he was using a lot of restraint from causing her harm. “ _ Refrain _ from using the Stone Witches name for now. I know all too well what that bitch is capable of and the pain she could bring.” 

His eyes opened again and this time Amanda saw something different than the mad-man look she usually saw. They looked sad almost as they stared back into hers, as if almost apologizing for his rough actions. He flinched as if in pain again and he released his grip from her mouth to take a step back looking almost dazed as he staggered into the countertop to lean against it. “Every one of the Revenants knows that Sheriff Clootie started this curse.” He explained raising his eyebrows as if remembering something distant. “Clootie cursed Wyatt so that every soul he took down would come back from hell, and exist here in the Ghost River Triangle. Try to cross the line and… _ T’sssss _ .” He made a sizzling noise with his tongue and teeth, wiggling his fingers.. “We fry like bacon.” A cynical grin stretched across his lips, flashing a few teeth. “The Earp heir is said to be the only one who can break the curse, has to cross the town line with Wyatt’s gun with the 77 or put every last one of us down.” He shrugged a little, adjusting the scruff of his fur coat, flicking a few crumbs from the hairs. “And since the last Earp heir would rather see me with a bullet between my eyes, I don’t see how you have found anything useful to me.” 

Amanda sat there a moment with her jaw hanging open until she felt herself snap. “Are..you..god..damn KIDDING ME?!” She shouted, getting to her feet. “I spent two fucking days working on something you could have just told me! If you want this curse broken so bad why the hell didn’t you just tell me that two days ago when I told you I was researching?!” To her frustration he only seemed to find her anger amusing. His head tilted back to laugh as she shouted at him and Amanda could feel her blood boil. Before she knew it, fists had become fireballs and the curtain behind her was at risk of catching flame. “Great! Now I’m on fire!” 

“And that’s my fault too, hm?” Bobo grabbed a cup of cold coffee on the counter and casually put her flaming hands out, as well as drenching her in coffee that had been sitting on the counter for a few days now. Getting to her feet now, Amanda was ready to throw down, demon or not. However a knocking at the door stopped her once more before she could speak. Bobo gave a smug grin, holding up a finger for her to wait a moment. 

“Do you even  _ want  _ to break this curse?” She yelled at him as he walked to the door to find out who was knocking. Bobo turned his head to look over his shoulder at her as she yelled, placing a finger over his lips for her to stop shouting their plans every chance she got. Annoyingly enough it worked every time he did so. 

“I  _ want  _ to never step foot in Hell again. Whatever it takes to accomplish that goal is up to you to discover. Magic and witchcraft were never my strong suit and the Stone Witch usually knew more about these kind of affairs but that bitch is rotting in Hell...so I’m stuck with a starter-witch with a bad attitude.” He turned around to look at her as he walked backwards slowly for the door as another knock echoed through the trailer. “So I suggest researching spells instead of silly history lessons.” Amanda noticed at some point he must have taken the paper with the list of names and crumpled it up before putting it in his pocket. With that he turned on his heel causing his coat to spin like a cape as he marched down the stairs as the knocking got louder. “I’m comin’ I’m comin’! Keep your shirt on.” He huffed opening the door and leaning against the frame as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and put it between his teeth. “Joshua?” He took a long drag, glancing up the stairs briefly before back at the demon who looked like he was tweaked out on drugs. “Thought you were supposed to meet Eye Gouger George for the drug pickup?”

Amanda peeked out the window to get a good look at the skinny short Revenant as he bounced on the balls of his feet unable to hold still. 

“H-hey b-boss! Uh-yeah! Yeah-yeah! We um..we picked up the shipment. No problems on that end, but some of the guys we uh...well we’re glad you’re back. I mean..everyone says the heir shot you! But you’re back and the fellas wanna throw you a huge welcome home bash now that you’ve settled in and are in charge again!” The demon gave a manic giggle, scratching his neck then his ear and the top of his head with jittery motions. “We got booze,  we g-got um...we got g-girls, drugs, dog fights, and Six-Toes Steve says he’s tryin’ to get a Pinata that looks like the Earp bitch!” The mad laughter continued. “It all starts at sundown!” His smile faded a moment while nervous hands fiddled with his sleeves, looking into the trailer. “Uh..the-th-the Well Witch is w-welcome to come of course.” He let out a nervous laugh scratching his head again. Shifty eyes saw Amanda looking at him through the window and he quickly looked back at Bobo. “Any guest of Bobo Del Rey is a guest of ours.” He nodded resembling a groveling peasant looking up to the Lord of the land.

Bobo took another puff of his cigarette as his other hand combed a few fingers through his beard. A broad grin spread across his lips as the jumpy man spoke and he let out a pleased chuckle before flicking the ash onto the ground. “Well I’ll be a son of a bitch. It melts my cold dead heart to hear you boys still care so much.” The two fingers with the lit cigarette tapped his chest before pointing at Joshua. “I have been away for some time and Purgatory hasn’t had a good Bobo bash since the last time I was topside.” With a twitch, Bobo cracked his neck trying to ignore the sharp pain of the memory. Looking back at Joshua he made sure to give the boy a pleased nod. “I have a few loose ends to tie up but you can tell the boys they have my humblest gratitude.” Flicking his cigarette but out the door he put a hand on his chest to bow before shutting the door and returning to Amanda. 

“Do you even hear how full of shit you sound sometimes?” She spat, clearly still upset with him. “ _ Doth tell my boys they have my humblest gratitude _ !” Her voice dropped low and gained an English accent trying to mock how he sounded, rather poorly. “ _ No one’s head must be higher than King Bobo _ !” A hand dramatically flourished as she bowed continuing her mockery. Bobo leaned against the counter with his arms folded as she spoke, taking a long moment to pause before he answered. 

“Make fun all you wish, but it would be better to indulge in a bit of recreational fun after spending… _ so...long _ in Hell and at the bottom of a dark pit which was just another variation of Hell.” He rolled his head back and closed his eyes with a light snarl before he looked back at her. He could see she wasn’t impressed. “I am thankful for your assistance and I know you are eager to get back to your world and your love but one night of excitement won’t kill you.” Shoulders gave a shrug and his usual shit eating grin was plastered on, only making Amanda want to smack the look of his face even more. “Take this as an opportunity for a fresh start tomorrow and help yourself unstress...which you clearly could use.” He motioned her up and down. “Those bags under your eyes don’t suit you.” Clicking his tongue the revenant shook his head disapprovingly. 

The girl knew full well he was trying to do what he did best. Manipulate people. He would say anything right now to get what he wanted.  For a brief moment Amanda thought about the phone hidden under the couch, truly starting to regret not listening to Wynonna. Now more than ever Amanda realized that she was truly alone in this world and the likelihood of ever getting home seemed impossible. Reality began to sink in like a heavy stone settling in her guts making her want to vomit, but instead something in her must have finally snapped. After running from dealing with Todd, her Pararibulitis, losing the Rowdy 3 to Blackwing twice, watching so many people die in Wendimoor and now she was trapped in the Twilight Zone: Wild West Edition. Alone with a constant reminder of what she had lost laughing in her face every day for the last week. Amanda couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Know what…?” She cracked her knuckles as she moved to the mini-fridge. “Fuck it.” Opening the door she took a bottle of his whiskey and pulled the corked cap with her teeth, spitting it into the sink. “Why start the party tonight?” Amanda chugged enough to make her eyes water and the back of her throat want to gag but she held it down, shoving her way past him for the door. Her boot kicked it open as she greeted the trailer park with a scowl behind a thick layer of eyeliner and mascara. Taking a generous gulp she smashed the empty bottle against the ground, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “What the hell can I break around here?” Knuckles cracked again as the Rowdy girl marched out the door. 

“This could be a problematic development.” He mumbled to himself. Bobo lingered in the trailer a moment to ponder before he grabbed another bottle from the mini-fridge and followed behind her a few paces. 


	8. Bobo Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda is a Rowdy drunk and Bobo has a talk 
> 
> {I'm writing this at 3 am so if there are any spelling errors I'll fix it in the morning. I just really was proud of this chapter and needed to share}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alcohol abuse and drug use and mentions.

Music echoed off the forest and hills surrounding the trailer park while the light of fire cast long shadows of dozens of people dancing along to the beat. Alcohol bottles and empty red plastic cups littered the ground here and there to show the collection gathered since dusk. Voices could be heard among the clash of drums and bass, of those hooting and hollering in celebration as the night raged on. To everyone’s surprise the man of honor himself didn’t seem to be joining in the festivities as much as expected. Instead he sat in a lawn chair as he kept an eye on the crowd and sipped his beer. The glow of a cigarette every so often illuminated his face with each puff, only moving to flick the ash into a rusted coffee can. A few women were draped around him but he showed little interest in their advances. 

Bobo’s boys spared no expense in celebrating his miraculous return with enough booze to drown Purgatory, more drugs than a cartel and the paid company of more call-girls than he could count. In theory it should have been the perfect night but the revenant found himself distracted with a rather Rowdy problem. He could see since the moment she left the trailer she was beginning to unhinge and once she was left to her own devices he learned quickly that Amanda was a bit of a destructive drunk. There was an almost curiosity behind how far he had let things get out of control. Bobo knew that at any point if she got bad enough for the police to get involved he could subdue her, magic or not, but it was clear the girl was working out some issues and he saw no reason to stop her for now. 

It started with smashing a few windshields with a brick and a crow bar of the junked cars, which eventually lead to her tagging a few trailers with some of the locals. She stayed away from the harder drugs but around the third joint she started to lose track of how much she had to drink and smoke. It probably should have raised a few red flags when she found herself fitting in among demons and their familiars a little too easily, but the numbness of the alcohol kept her from worrying about it. 

This was the first she had felt good since the attack in the motel and Amanda found herself clinging to that sensation a little too tightly. She danced in the middle of the crowd with her hips grinding against a blonde woman with spiky short hair and a red mini shirt, while a man in leather biker jacket held her hips swaying to the beat. The bottle in her hand sloshed what little was left, but she was always careful not to let a drop hit the ground. Her head was spinning and there was a pit in her stomach like she’d swallowed a heavy stone, but that also could have been the heart burn the alcohol was giving her. 

Hands moved across her body as she danced with the two, every so often howling when she took another sip. She let out a playful chuckle when she felt the woman behind her let out a warm breath against her neck, sending a chill down her spine. Her legs already felt like rubber after hours of dancing and she was almost sure they would give out at the warm touch of a hand on her shoulder. Soft lips pecked her ear and she felt the warmth of a tongue on her earlobe. Amanda let out a sigh, leaning into the touch only to feel the world tilt in a way whiskey only could which had her falling a little deeper than intended. The woman chuckled softly, glancing at the guy in the biker jacket who returned her smile. “Where are you crashin’ tonight.” The man started, holding her hips a bit tighter. 

“Why don’t you come back to our place, baby?” The woman almost whispered it into Amanda’s ear and she was sure her knees would give any moment. For a brief moment she was sure she saw Martin’s face on the biker’s and soon the bottle was back on her lips, finish off to the last drop. 

“S’ure...wa’ever. Let’s do th’s!” She nodded, whipping the bottle in the air behind her, not seeing the ringed hand that reached up in the crowd and caught it with a solid thud. Before she could even take a step Amanda felt a firm grip on her arm. Glazed over eyes looked up the arm holding her to curse out whatever unlucky bastard had the bright idea of grabbing her when suddenly she saw Bobo’s eyes looking back at her. His expression was difficult to make out, but it looked like a mix of anger and concern with a hint of pity. “Ge’h yer fugging hands off me dick-bag!!” She shouted stumbling back but his grip kept her from falling. The couple’s eyes went wide when they saw the familiar fur coat in the crowd and things went still among the people dancing. 

“Shit! Bobo! W-we’re sorry, man!” The biker instantly let go of Amanda, backing away like someone was holding a gun to his head. “W-we didn’t know she was one of yours! Please! It won’t happen again.” The woman with him was at his side, holding her hands up. 

“Yeah, Bobo! We didn’t know! She just smelled so…” The woman stopped talking looking at Amanda with a hungry look in her eyes before turning back to Bobo who looked at them with only a hint of a glare. Which in some way was more terrifying than if he’d simply screamed. 

“What this one smells like is no concern of yours. On your way, Mayzie,” A hand waved away while his attention turned back to Amanda when she tried to struggle out of his grip. “And bring your greedy husband with you. I think it’s time the Witch of the Well called it a night.” Amanda kept pulling at his hand as he spoke but he was simply too strong for her. 

“I said ge’h the fug off-me man!” Amanda yelled going to kick him but in one motion he swung her over his shoulder, keeping a tight grip as he hauled her back to the trailer, kicking and screaming the whole way. “FUCK YOU!! LET ME GO ASSHOLE-SHIT STAIN!!! THIS ISN’T EVEN REAL FUR!!!!!” She even attempted to use her magic but all she could muster up were feathers, sputtering out of her finger tips. “Shiiit! Come on! I wanted a knife! Do th’h knife-ff thing again!!” The girl gave her left arm a pep-talk as he marched her up the stairs to the trailer and roughly threw her on the bed. 

“ **_SETTLE YOUR SHIT_ ** !” He finally spoke with an sharp point of his finger while the other hand slammed the wall getting her attention. Eyes glared red as he shouted and his voice dropped to that of a demonic tone. Amanda sat up, cowering back against the bed but quickly found the courage to shout back. 

“ _ Fuck! You _ !” The girl retorted with a sway making her lean on her arm for support. “Growl at me all you want! I’m not afraid of you! ‘Er any revenant!” Bobo moved forward disproving her as backed away from him. A hand grabbed her by the shoulder bringing her closer to the glow of his eyes. 

“ **_Then you are very stupid_ ** !” He spat back, gripping tighter but his eyes and voice calmed slightly. “I don’t give a shit how lonely you are, I need you alive if I want to save my ass from eternity in Hell.” Amanda shrugged until he finally released his grip on her and she stumbled back into the bed, her hair falling in her face as she let out a cynical laugh.

“ _ There it is _ .” She chuckled brushing the hair half out of her face with her hand to look up at him. “You honestly made me think there was a chance with you with all that shit about ‘ _ Your Swan _ ’. ” She over dramatically clutched her heart mocking him. “Ha! And wanting to help me get home, but you’re a big pile of shit!” Her nose scrunched up in disgust. “You don’t give a rats ass about love. You’re only in this for yourself! You only give a shit if I die because it would be like this major bummer for you!” She sat up now, ignoring the spinning room as adrenaline kicked in. “I honestly can’t believe someone could ever find it in their heart to love someone as cold and cruel as you!” A hand shoved his chest. “Tell me, is this the person she fell in love with?” 

“Watch your tongue, girl. You’re on thin ice.” He warned between clenched teeth. 

“No! I am sick of taking orders from you like I’m some kind of slave or one of your ‘boys’.” She made air quotes as she spoke. “What Martin and I have is real love and-”

“Oh, is that why you were about to have a three-way with two demons?” Eyes rolled sarcastically at her. “And what would your lover boy think of you screwing around behind his back, hm? You don’t even know what they would have done to you if I hadn’t stopped you from your own drunken stupidity. They suck the life out of their victims an-” Again Amanda let out a sarcastic laugh. 

“Comin’ from the guy who’s had a prostitute on each arm all night.” She rolled her eyes back. “Yeah, you’re a regular good samaritan. Bet Swany would have loved that!” Amanda had finally said too much. A hand pulled back to whip across her face. She flinched with an involuntary whimper, anticipating the sting of a hand against her cheek but when she looked up he was frozen in place. Wide horrified eyes stared back before his hand dropped. The room was still spinning a bit but she could see the gears working in his mind and for a brief moment she drunkenly wondered if demons could short circuit until he let out a long heavy sigh and sat on the bed beside her. 

“You’re right…” He was almost too soft for her to hear. He put his head in his hands. At first Amanda wasn’t sure she had heard him correctly but he said it again through his hands muffling his voice. “You’re right...dear god, she’s right!” His fingers knotted up in his white locks, tugging at the brown spot anxiously. “If she could see me now she’d…” he stopped to sniffle. Was he crying? “I was a good man once. At...at least I tried to be. Please forgive me...Please...I wasn’t going to hit her….I...I don’t think I was...Please...” Amanda still wasn’t sure what was happening before it dawned on her that this was still the same crazy troubled man she met in a well, talking to the voice in his head. It was easy to forget with the way he’d been acting for the last few days but something she said must have brought the little voice bubbling to the surface again. 

Cautiously she moved to the edge of the bed beside him. “Bobo…?” She spoke soft trying to bring him back to reality. “I’m..sorry I said all tha’ stuff...I’m really drunk still.” Her head was starting to hurt but she’d been to her share of punk shows enough to know how to handle herself when needed. Behind his hands she heard a soft chuckle. 

“And now the little witch apologizes for the actions of a bitter old soul.” He wiped his tears on the back of his hand before turning to her. “No one can blame you for trying to numb the pain of heartbreak, but there is no cure for such a pain. All substances do is delay it for a while, but it will always find you again in the end.” The girl nodded as he spoke, biting her lower lip. 

“....That’s really deep, man…” She swayed into him, not able to keep her balance. “But where was this Bobo like all week? You might be a little weird but this version of you is so much better than King Bobo the demon dick-head!” Agan he let out a soft chuckle. 

“Before I died...I was a very good man. Then after Hell I became a very bad man. Who would do whatever it took to get what he wanted, it didn’t matter who I burned along the way...and then I found someone who made me feel as close to human as I could get.” He drew a heavy breath, nudging her back upright again but it wasn’t long before she was back on his shoulder. “I lost her twice. First she was stolen from me. Like you, I tried to fill the void with booze and women but it was a thirst I could never quench. Then when I got her back she and I tried to break the curse but something went wrong and...and she died.” Another sniffle “After that I  _ begged  _ Wynonna to kill me. I couldn’t bare this world without her. I might as well be in hell. When I died a second time I came back different…” He twitched his head to the side with a wince. “Hellfire ran deeper through my veins and the urges to be wicked are stronger and stronger every day.” Bobo cracked his neck, unable to sit still. “I tried to please the one who started all this, Bulshar, but he just made the connection with Hell stronger. I thought…” He gave her a pained look. “I thought if I gave him the witch of the well he would be pleased and release me but...the voice in my head screams at me that I am taking the wrong path.” In a surprising gesture, he took her by the hand giving it a gentle squeeze. “When I turned the car around that day and brought you to Wynonna Earp, it was the first time the voice stopped screaming. I want to help you find _your_ Swan, Little Sister. I truly do. Just please bare with the broken man behind the mask.” 

Amanda felt a few tears of her own down her cheek, mixing into her already smeared black eyeliner and mascara. “Bobo..I..” But it was all the more she could get out. Next thing she knew her head was between her knees and a nights worth of alcohol was emptying itself from her stomach. With faster reflexes than she had ever seen, Bobo snatched an old empty popcorn tin and put it under her before her puke could land on the floor. She felt a hand sooth her back as she held her hair out of the bucket until it was over. “Shit...Sorry. Moment killer.” She sniffled, taking the cloth he handed her to wipe her mouth.

“Quite alright. I think you’ve had enough adventure and heartbreak for one night. Rest. We can continue in the morning.” He assured as he pitched her puke bucket before moving to the mini fridge to get her a bottle of water and a few pain killers for the headache she’d have in the morning.  “Why don’t you take the bed for toni-” He closed the door looking up to find her already asleep on the bed. He pulled a soft grin, placing the bottle and pills next to the bed beside her. “Sleep well, Little Sister.” He whispered pulling the blanket over her, brushing the mess of hair from her face. “You’re in for one hell of a hangover.” The demon smiled, letting his fingers linger a moment before slinking away to the couch. It took him a bit to get comfortable, realizing how many loose springs he’d been making her sleep on for the last week before ripping one out and pitching it in the sink with a  _ clang _ ! The music and party kept raging on without him but Bobo felt he had no place to be out there. He may have spent a few days trying to pretend but he was no longer like his revenant brothers. Plus if Amanda puked again someone needed to be there to fetch her another bucket. 


	9. Boots and Jelly Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobo shows a rare gesture of kindness and Jeremy gets the adventure he never asked for.

The dream started out like so many of Amanda’s nightmares. A long tunnel with a door glowing at the other end. No matter how hard she tried to run it only got further and further away, sometimes just inches from her grasp, but something felt different this time. He feet felt solid instead of as if she were floating and the white walls of the hallway were more defined than usual. Instead of running, Amanda felt her way along the marble floor with the tips of her boots and to her surprise the door got closer with each step until the silver door handle was just beyond her finger tips. She felt the cold metal touch her skin as she turned the knob and the door clicked. Hinges made no noise as she pushed through to the other side letting the light flood the dark hall.

Once her eyes focused enough to see where the hall had taken her Amanda’s heart nearly leaped from her throat. On the other side of the door a painfully familiar figure was suspended in the air by numerous straps and chains, a protective mask over his mouth and a large number 1 painted on his straight jacket. The blonde had his head down keeping his eyes closed as if he were sleeping. Every part of Amanda shook to her core, not sure she was able to breathe let alone speak but she reached deep down to manage one word.

“ _Martin_?” It was nearly a whisper, her voice echoing as if she were standing in an empty swimming pool. To her surprise the head looked up but his bloodshot eyes didn’t quite meet hers. She could see the veins under his pale skin and the deep purple of his lips.

“ _D-rummer_?” he breathed, blinking a few times. Tears were now pouring down her cheeks and the girl was sure she was about to shatter in a million pieces from how broken he sounded. What had they done to him? A hand reached to step through the doorway but an invisible force stopped her hand from going further. His eyebrows rose as if he could see the outline of her palm and a spark of hope ignited in her chest.

 _“I’m going to find you._ ” Her soft voice echoed and her palm pushed against the force holding her back. “ _I got lost along the way, but I’m going t-_ ” She stopped when his expression changed  and the bright image before her started to fade. She could hear him call her name but his voice was muffled this time. “Martin?!” A force began pulling her away from the door and Martin started to fade as if he were made of ash. “MARTIN!”  Soon the entire hall began to crumble until there was nothing left but a black void and the echo of Amanda’s screams as she bolted upright in bed still screaming. She gasped trying to catch her breath, feeling the sudden pound of a migraine and the rough feel of her dry mouth from dehydration. Also known as a classic hangover.

A hand moved her hair out of her face before she spotted the blood on her hand. Wiping her nose with the back of her wrist, she saw a streak of red caused by a nose bleed before looking around for a used napkin from a take out bag. She pinched her nose trying to get the blood to stop while her free hand wiped the blood on her wrist off on her jeans. Bobo didn’t seem to have much in the means of hygiene. Now that she had managed to avoid getting blood all over the bed, Amanda got up to wash her hands in the sink with a wad of tissue paper jammed up her right nostril. It took her brain a moment to register past the very...odd dream she had, still pondering if in a drunken sleep if she’d somehow managed to find a way to connect to the other side or if it was just another bad dream. Shortly after, like most of her hangovers the events of the night before slowly started dropping in place like tetris pieces. Letting out a sigh she couldn’t help but feel incredibly stupid for the stunt she nearly had pulled with the two demons last night, and was thankful Bobo had been there to stop her before she made a horrible mistake.

Little by little she started to remember his words just before she’d puked and passed out. For a brief moment she felt her heart swell, feeling touched that he had opened up to her before the feeling quickly vanished when she saw the empty couch where he was supposed to be sleeping. No surprise he’d be gone before she woke up, as usual. The morning was when he conducted most of his business with the other revenants. Amanda wasn’t entirely sure why she was upset. He was always gone in the morning but for a second she thought after the talk they had last night he would be a bit more willing to stick around and help her figure out how to break the curse and stop Bulshar. A small part of her sizzled with anger, disappointed in the demon’s constantly flip-flopping mind. “Seriously? You couldn’t stick around for _one_ day to help out?” She mumbled to herself still half awake. “Todd wasn’t even this wishy-washy on his worst day.”

With an huff, Amanda returned to the bed looking for the pain medicine and glass of water she had spied sitting on the shelf by where she had been sleeping. A hand fumbled clumsily for the pills, dropping on under the bed giving her cause to let out a groan of frustration. “C’mon! Seriously? Can’t I catch a break for like two seconds, Universe?” she kept complaining to herself as the brunette turned upside down to look for the bright orange pill. Eyes closed for a moment not sure she really wanted to know what exactly a demon kept under his bed. “I swear to god if there is any freaky porno or sex stuff under here I will literally throw up and probably die,” she spoke to herself dramatically before eyes popped open.

It was far cleaner than expected. A few loose beer cans had collected dust, a handful of socks strewn about here and there along with some cigarette butts, used condoms that had probably fossilized by this point and a wooden cigar box with more cobwebs and dust than anything else in the trailer. Her orange pill was resting on the rim of the box and a part of her brain just told her to leave it and consider the pill a biohazard at this point, but an even louder voice in her head called for her to reach for the box. The louder voice sounded familiar, like the pull of the universe driving her towards something important.

The internal debate went on for a few seconds more before she finally snatched the wooden box and sat upright on the bed, forgetting the pill completely. Under layers of dust she could make out a name carved into the wood. Giving it a blow and after a loud sneeze Amanda could see the letters clearly. It was a name, one she had seen before.

“ _Robert Svane_?” she spoke out loud to herself, as if the box would answer. Eyes glanced to the door before fingers slowly slid the lid open. Bobo would probably kill her if he ever found out, but the force driving her was nowhere near stopping yet. Looking back at the contents of the box, curious eyes studied the trinkets inside, wondering their importance. Inside she found a pair of broken, rusted glasses with the lenses missing, a bible with hand written notes in the margins but the ink was too faded to make most of it out. A bent ring had a silk red ribbon wrapped around the band of the ring and had been tied around a silk bag. Peeking inside there were nearly a dozen paper swans and it was then Amanda got the sickly feeling like she was really seeing something she wasn’t supposed to. Reaching inside the bag she felt for the two largest paper swans, not really sure why she needed to see them so badly until a name written on the smaller of the two swans brought Wynonna Earp’s voice to mind.

_Willa._

It was written in rather feminine handwriting and the ‘i’ was dotted with a heart. The other swan of course had the name Robert written on the wing.

‘ _You don’t know what kind of monster he is_ ,’ Wynonna’s voice repeated in Amanda’s mind. ‘ _He’s the reason my big sister **Willa** is dead _.’  

‘ _When I got her back she and I tried to break the curse but something went wrong and...she died_.’ Bobo had said it himself the two of them tried to break the curse but something wasn’t adding up. Amanda didn’t have enough information to form an exact opinion on how to feel but her stomach felt queasy to find the answers she needed.

The sound of the trailer door opening made her jump, tossing the swans back in the bag and closing the lid to the box so she could toss it back where she found it before Bobo had a chance to see. He marched up the stairs with a large cardboard box in his arms, blocking his view thankfully.

“Hey, Witchy-koo-koo? You back among the living yet?” he yelled, making her ears ring. Oh right, she still had a hangover. He slammed the box on the table giving her a smug grin when he saw the uneasy look on her face. “I know the expression is ‘look like you’ve seen a ghost’ but my dear, you _are_ the ghost.” He snickered before tossing one of the books in the cardboard box at her. “Drink more water. It’ll help.”

Amanda caught the book, still trying to find the right words until she looked down at the cover of what he’d just thrown at her. The leather binding looked like it was hundreds of years old and made out of rawhide. Inside words were written in latin and other languages and images of monsters and plants. “A...a spell book?” The girl looked up at Bobo as he flipped through another spell book. “A box of spell books?!” she changed her question before getting to her feet to get a better look. He rested an elbow on the stack of books as he faced her, handing the book to her.

“Yesterday, you said that computer of yours was junk and you needed research materials and seeing as the Wicked Old Witch is ding-dong-dead, I didn’t think she would be needing her spell books any time soon. So, this morning as I was lying awake thanks to your drunken snoring I remembered I knew where the bitch buried some treasure. Maybe something in here will give you the answers you’re looking for.” A brow raised looking at a magazine jammed under a book on spells on human remains and another on gateways. He picked it up showing her the cover. “Or maybe you’re just looking for twenty-one ways to plump up those eyelashes or take a quiz to see if…” he looked at the name on the magazine, “ _Ryan Gosling_ is your dream hunk,” he mocked before tossing it on top of the pile of books she was now holding. “Either way, should be of some use to us.” He looked over to see her staring with her jaw open not quite sure of what to say. “ _Thank yo_ u is usually the customary term in this world.”

“Ah-h” Amanda stammered holding the books in her arms a little closer to her chest. “Sorry, um. Thanks I just…” Eyes moved to the stack of books in the box. “I didn’t expect you to actually mean what you...I didn’t think you were really serious.” The words came out a little meaner than she had intended and she instantly could see a hint of genuine hurt in his eyes as he cleared his throat and returned sorting through the books. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to come out like that. I know I was pretty wasted last night and I’m not used to seeing you that...open.” Amanda chose her words more carefully this time. “Then this morning when I saw you were gone I just assumed-” He put a hand up for her to stop speaking.

Fingers combed through his beard with a bitter looking smile. “Please, no sympathy for the devil.” He turned to her putting his hand down. “It is a very _wise_ move not to _trust_ someone so quickly after _one_ heartfelt conversation. Especially after imbibing enough alcohol to kill a moose.” Always having a flair for the dramatic, Bobo put a finger up as he emphasised his words and poked her between the eyes. Drawing in a deep breath he stood up straight folding his arms across his chest. “Though behind the safety of closed doors,” he glanced at the trailer entrance. “I can assure you my intentions are pure…. _enough_.” He shrugged at the last part giving it little thought before taking another handful of books out of the box. Amanda rubbed the spot between her eyes where he jabbed her, scrunching her nose up at him as he started for the door. “Few more books fell out on the way in,” he explained as he moved to retrieve them from the trunk but Amanda saw this as an opportunity to take a moment to gather her thoughts.

Her mind was still racing after her little discovery about Bobo’s Swan, Willa. Wynonna’s dead sister. The thought sent a chill down her spine, dying to simply ask what happened that an Earp had fallen in love with a Revenant and why Wynonna blamed Bobo for her death. At the same time this was the first Bobo had done anything to help her since dropping her off at the Sheriff station and he had already warned her about going through his stuff. Who was to say what might send him spiraling out of this helpful mood and into another rage-filled one. For the moment, Amanda found it best to play her cards close until she had more information.

“I can get it!” Amanda breathed speaking a little too fast as she reached for his arm to stop him. “I uh..I could use the fresh air. Still really hungover.” The girl pulled a fake smile as she reached for her leather jacket, fluffing the fur around the collar as she tugged her hair out from between the fabric. “Ice cold air might be the only thing between me and puking again.” A nervous laugh bubbled up in her chest and she darted down the stairs before he had a chance to protest. What she wasn’t expecting was to get exactly what she asked for. The temperature had dropped in the night which was obvious by the gust of freezing wind hitting her cheeks. Amanda let out a half queasy groan from the shock of cold while hands quickly buttoned her coat up. Shaking hands fished out a crumpled cigarette from her pocket before two red fingers placed it between her lips and flicked the lighter a few times while the other hand kept the wind from blowing the flame out. Eyes glanced behind her to make sure he wasn’t about to follow before letting out a puff of smoke in relief.

Taking a few more puffs her hands stuffed into her pockets again shaking the cold out of her bones as she started for Bobo’s car. She kept her head low focusing on his foot prints while her mind thought of the paper swans. Willa had to have made them. The handwriting was far too gentle to be Bobo’s. Amanda’s mind raced against the internal debate of just asking him when she got back, thinking silently as clouds of smoke floated out from under her hood. When she got to the trunk end of the car a gut-wrenching sensation filled her when a chunk of snow slipped down her boot and Amanda looked down to see her laces had become untied in the night. She let out another groan while she popped the trunk and gave her foot a little shake. The books were scattered across the floor of the trunk making her have to reach deep into the back. Her fingers had no sooner wrapped around the binding of the hardcover before Amanda felt something grip around her ankles and shove her inside. She had all of two seconds to fight back, kicking as she let out a scream but the lid to the trunk slammed shut before she could see her captor. It wasn’t until the car had started that Amanda noticed one foot was far colder than the other. Hands pounded on the trunk of the car but the kidnappers had begun to speed away.

Bobo was still in the trailer sorting the books by titles when he heard the yelp and the rev of an engine. Curiosity turned to concern and the revenant went running out the door just as he watched his car zip past him and down the road leaving the trailer park. Rage filled him when he recognized the familiar glowing red eyes of the couple driving his car and smiling as they faded into the distance. It was the same couple he had stopped Amanda from hooking up with the night before. A few heads turned when he let out a low rumbling howl, hands balled into fits and eyes glowing bright. He didn’t know what exactly they were planning but it was nothing good and without a little help, as much as he loathed the idea, he knew there was no other way to find her.

____

  


“First I miss the kittens, now I miss a three eyed gremlin.” The scientist pouted as he leaned against the countertop, arms folded across his chest. “Why do you guys get to have all the fun adventures and I’m stuck here dissecting gremlin eyeballs? That’s so lame! Where’s my heroic gallivant with Doc Holliday in some rustic cabin...just us with nothing but the stars and our thoughts…”

“ ** _Jeremy_**!?” Wynonna snapped her fingers and whistled bringing him back to earth. “You just helped us save the world like six months ago, simmer down. Doc and I aren't 'gallivanting'! We are just checking this cabin out to see if the gremlin thing is nesting there. You have the _super_ important job of goop detail and eyeball dissection.” Her head bobbed with fake enthusiasm. Jeremy mimicked her false joy giving her the double thumbs up as he grimaced. “We won’t be gone more than a few hours, just stay out of trouble.” Wynonna gathered her coat as Doc met her by the door leaving a very disapointed Jeremy. “And don’t touch my jelly donut!” A finger warned before the pair left the station. Jeremy lingered a moment, mumbling to himself about how Dolls and Waverly never had to stay behind.

He sauntered over to the box of donuts still talking to himself as he often did when left alone. It was a habit he’d picked up from working in Black Badge labs by himself so often. “Maybe I will eat your jelly donut! That’ll show you not to leave me on goop duty! _‘I’m Wynonna_ ,” he mocked in a high pitched voice. “ _My biggest weaknesses are jelly donuts and not having a place to store my dozens of tacky biker jackets_.’” Jeremy jumped, dropping the donut when he heard the front door open and the nearly leapt from his skin. “I wasn’t really gonna eat it! You’re jackets aren’t tacky at all! Please don’t hit me!!!” He winced, taking a moment to open his eyes before realizing it was something far more scarier than an Earp.

Bobo Del Rey slammed a small leather boot on the counter in front of him, locking eyes with the scientist. “Where is Wynonna?” He demanded, eyes glowing. Jeremy looked for the closest weapon he could find, scrambling to wrap his hands around a coffee mug he wasn’t sure he was fully prepared to throw. Bobo however seemed unphased, walking closer from around the counter, boot still in hand. A ring covered hand slicked his white hair back, and eyes faded back to a normal hue. “I am pressed for time so I will only ask you one more time before I start breaking bones.” He sighed deeply as if trying to keep calm as he cracked his neck. “Where..is...Wynonna Ear _p_?” He popped the ‘p’ in Earp making Jeremy jump like a gun had gone off. His jaw trembled not sure he could get the words out.

“She and Doc are fighting a Gremlin in the woods!!” He shouted closing his eyes as if someone were about to hit him. “Please don’t kill me! I’m just the science guy! I don’t really get involved in the fighty killy stuff a-and Dolls is coming back like any minute and..and he’s got a gun!!” Jeremy tried desperately to spit out everything he could that might save him from becoming Revenant chow but to his surprise Bobo smiled snapping his fingers as he pointed at the boy.

“I thought I recognized you.” He hummed a pleased chuckle, still pointing as he took another step closer. “You’re the squirrely little guy who pulled a gun on me a few months back.” He nodded clicking his tongue between his teeth, closing the gap between them until Jeremy was sure Bobo was able to feel his anxious heartbeat almost pounding through his chest. “Right after Doc drove a spike through my chest.” His tone grew more sinister with every breath. “And just before he threw me in that god forsaken well.” The twisted grin grew wider still before dropping suddenly as he held up the boot. “Someone stole my witch.”

“I’m...sorry?” Jeremy trembled, looking at the boot incredibly confused. It was obvious Bobo had come back from the dead a bit..different, and after his run in with Bulshar Jeremy started to wonder how dangerous an unhinged revenant could be. “D-d-do um...do you want me to um-leave Wynonna a message.. _orrr_?” Bobo shook his head as Jeremy nervously rambled his way to a solution that kept him alive.

“Not enough time. I know these Revenants and they don’t typically wait around to devour a meal.” He paused looking at Jeremy with a crook of his brow. Eyes scanned him up and down evaluation him before giving a nod. “You’ll have to do for now.” A firm hand gripped Jeremy’s arm despite his protesting and Bobo began dragging him out of the police station.

“Wait! No! Stop!” Jeremy struggled as he shuffled along beside Bobo. “Wynonna will freak if she finds out you kidnapped me! The only reason she hasn’t put you down yet is because she’s been too busy looking for Bulshar! Seriously!” He grunted. “She will shoot you! I am a valuable member of this team! She’ll be so pissed at you if you kill me!!” Bobo ignored him as he kept walking but not before stopping by the box of donuts and stuffing the jelly-filled one in his mouth.

“Not kidnapping,” he mumbled between bites as he shoved to boot into Jeremy’s possession. “ _Borrowing_ until I get my Witch back. Hang on to that and keep up.” Jeremy looked down at the boot still not sure it’s significance.

“Oh god. This is _so_ not what I was asking for.” He groaned as he shuffled out into the snow in nothing more than his lab coat.


	10. Password: Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda learns who her kidnappers are and Jeremy just really wishes he was back dissecting gremlin eyes

Amanda kicked and screamed, looking for the release hatch to the trunk of the car but it was far too dark to see and she was pretty sure Bobo’s beat up junker hadn’t been made recently enough to have an emergency release. Trying her best not to panic she took a deep breath, focusing on the wand tattoo on her left wrist. Amanda had practiced little with the magic the wand had given her, not having much control. Often times if she practiced on empty beer cans around the trailer park when she had some down time, Amanda found the power either almost too weak or dangerously explosive. It was only when she gave a command without thinking that Amanda oddly felt any control as if the power were a part of her subconscious. Taking a deep breath in the tattoo began to glow blue, lighting the small space around her as she focused the energy. “Open.” She commanded softly and to her surprise the trunk clicked open. 

Unfortunately it happened to be at the exact moment the car slammed to a stop and she nearly toppled out of the trunk. The only thing saving her had been a crowbar Bobo had stuffed next to empty bottles of windshield fluid. Taking advantage of the new found weapon, Amanda waited patiently listening to the car doors shut as the demon couple moved closer. “I’m telling you, I heard the trunk pop!” He argued with his wife as he slammed his door a bit harder than hers. “I told you we should’a knocked the bitch out first! Everybody says she’s a witch!” 

“Shut yer yap!” The woman yelled back. “He said we couldn’t damage the goods. Witch or not, she’s still human.  We can handle a weak witch.” The woman scoffed and Amanda could see the woman’s boots from the thin crack in the trunk. When their shadows were close enough Amanda gripped her crowbar tight with her right hand while the left shot the lid off the trunk of the car with far more force than she had intended but it got the job done. The couple jumped back as Amanda dove out of the trunk swinging. The iron made contact with the man’s head and he hit the dirt road like a ton of bricks. 

“Don’t fuck with the Witchakoo-koo of the Well, Asshole!” The rowdy girl shouted giving his leg another hit with the metal before she felt her entire body seize up making it almost impossible to so much as take another breath. The wife of the demon in front of her let out a jovial laugh when Amanda could only let out a pained whine. 

“Some witch you are.” She continued to laugh. “I don’t see what our Master could possibly want with someone as pathetic as you, but…” She sighed waving her fingers as if working an imaginary puppet. In unison with the woman’s motions, Amanda’s body moved as if connected by strings. Her silent scream could be seen behind horrified eyes. “We just serve, we don’t ask.” Giving her husband a displeased glare she nudged his broken body. “C’mon get up. We’re already behind schedule, Randy.” 

_ Randy  _ of course groaned as he got up, spitting out a few of his teeth. “Damn it, Marsha. I told you she got the trunk loose! Shit, bitch knocked out my gold fillin’!” He glared at Amanda who could only blink in return. “The fuck is a Witchy-koo-koo?” He asked making her want nothing more than to spit in his face. Instead she grunted and grumbled until Marsha unzipped her lips. 

“What the hell is happening?!” She demanded still wishing she could move her left arm. “I thought you guys worked for Bobo?! He’s gonna lose his shit when he finds out what you did!” Managing a laugh, Amanda wasn’t sure it was as convincingly confident as she had hoped. 

“HA!” Marsha mocked as she walked Amanda to the side of the car. No point putting her in the trunk without the lid. “Bobo’s gone soft! Everyone knows it!” 

“Yeah!” Randy joined in still spitting out a little blood. “Ever since he came back from the dead he’s...” He shrugged. “Different?” 

“Crazy!” Marsha corrected with a snort. “We’ve all seen ‘em talkin’ to himself in the trailer park like there’s someone right beside him, whisperin’ in his ear. He still conducts business as usual but nothing compared the empire we used to have!” 

“Guns, drugs, you name it!” Randy opened the driver’s side door with a dreamy gaze in his eyes. “Now all he’s got us importing is alcohol and bumped up security like a scared dog with ‘is tail between ‘is legs!! The guy’s a freak among demons! A lot’s changed while he was wherever the hell he was. We take orders from a  _ higher  _ power.” Randy winked before getting into the car. Amanda felt her body move on it’s own, getting in the back seat and closing the door behind her. 

“Soon our kind won’t have to hide in the shadows,” Marsha continued as she got in as well. “There’s a storm coming and weak people like Bobo Del Rey will be washed away with the rest of the garbage.” 

 

_____

  
  


“You know it’s really not safe to drive without a seat belt.” Jeremy was sitting very uncomfortably in the passenger’s side of the car Bobo had stolen, wishing desperately to stop talking but his nerves got the better of him. “Forty two thousand people are killed each year in accidents that could be prevented by seat belts. Although it probably doesn’t apply to Revenants. And I guess we don’t really need to worry about a ticket if we get pulled over since the car is stolen too…” He paused realizing not many people let him ramble this far before stopping him. Looking over at the platinum blonde beside him he noticed the uninterested gaze as Bobo stared back. 

“At what point do you stop being  _ painfully  _ annoying and start becoming useful to me?” Bobo stiffly cracked his jaw, tense by both Jeremy and having to fight the urge to simply toss him out of the moving vehicle. Taking in a sharp breath, Jeremy held in a yell as Bobo closed his eyes while driving and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. The car began drifting as the revenant sighed in frustration, gathering his thoughts while they threatened to run over a stop sign. 

“Look at the road. Look at the road! LOOK AT THE ROAD!!” Jeremy’s voice grew louder almost reaching for the steering wheel but at the last possible second Bobo corrected the car, giving Jeremy a warning to not make any sudden movements towards him again with a wave of his ring studded finger. “Okay! Sorry! I just… how do you know she’s missing?” he started slowly this time. If he was stuck helping he might as well have the facts. Bobo however just gestured to the boot still in Jeremy’s hands. He looked down noticing it was much too small to belong to the Revenant. “What? Like she left it behind?” Bobo nodded, keeping his eyes on the road this time. “Okay.” Jeremy nodded too as if trying to mimic Bobo in some feeble attempt to connect. “Who might have taken her and why? Those are always the number one questions in detective shows. Who’s got motive?” A part of the little nerd felt proud of himself for knowing some information that might help. 

“Randy and Marsha Walsher.” Bobo scrunched his nose up giving it a scratch as if remembering a bad smell. “The killer couple. They can smell loneliness and feed off sorrow until their victim is nothing more than a husk of mush and bones, rotting in on itself.” He paused shivering enough to shake the whole car. “They used to be... _ employee’s _ of mine, did good work with anyone you might have wanted  _ disposed  _ of. The smell of the corpse could get a little rough but a job done is a job done.” He shrugged, not phased when Jeremy started gagging. “But I’m starting to get the feeling not all of my demonic brethren are pleased about my  _ miraculous  _ return.” He drew a long breath as he turned down a dirt road. 

“Okay.” Jeremy nodded still a little confused. “So if you know who they are what do you need me for?” His head shook, not able to think of what use he could be when it came to magic. His last couple spells hadn’t exactly worked out as well as he’d hoped. 

“I know who did it, but not where they are taking her. We find where they’re taking her there is also a chance we find Bulshar. Something tells me those two aren’t smart enough to cook this plan up themselves. No, no, no they’ve got a helper from Hell.” Bobo let out a mad chuckle giving Jeremy chills. 

“B-b-Bulshar! You mean you want me to track down Clootie? Like r-right now?!” He stammered and again, Bobo gave him the uninterested glare. 

“You can see why I was looking for someone a bit more... _experienced_ and perhaps with a very powerful gun?” He said as if the information was obvious but Jeremy was too busy freaking out to hear him. 

“You want to go hunt down the biggest bad in Purgatory? Right **_now_**?! B-but I thought you were totally pro-Team Hell last I saw you!” Jeremy gestured to the blonde hair. “Remember, you gave that whole creepy speech about offering Waverly u-” His words were cut off along with his air supply as a hand gripped around his throat. Bobo’s eyes burned red but with a deep breath he calmed, releasing the boy who pulled away gasping for air. 

“I’m... _ trying _ to be a better person.” The Revenant cleared his throat and adjusted his coat as he composed himself in his seat.

“ _ Clearly that’s going  _ **_great_ ** _ for you _ .” Jeremy nodded, speaking with a raspy voice as he tried to catch his breath. “ _ Ladies really dig the psycho crazy demon with a heart of gold and an iron fist. _ ”

Bobo mumbled something under his breath and hands gripped the wheel tighter. “So can you find my witch or not?” Jeremy was still rubbing the sore spot around his throat, sure there would be bruising shortly after. 

“I mean, I can _try_. Does she have something on her we can track like a phone or a tablet or a laptop-” 

“Cell phone,” Bobo answered quickly. “Wynonna gave ‘er one. Thinks I didn’t see her hand it over but I caught the Witch playing some kind of candy smash game the other night when she thought I was sleeping,” he confessed. Until he had a direction, Bobo was just driving around the edge of town, trying to think of a place the Walsher’s would try to hide. 

“That’s perfect! I can actually access Wynonna’s contacts through her personal email account which is linked to her phone. Normally I don’t like hacking friend’s personal accounts but, seeing as my life and someone else’s is on the line, I think she’ll understand.” Already he was pulling his phone out of his pocket and pulling up some kind of homemade program. “This would be a lot easier to figure out Wynonna's password if I had my laptop or a Black Badge computer but I’ve worked in worse conditions.” Jeremy seemed to do his best talking while he worked, his voice like white noise as his mind focused on the task at hand. He closed his eyes before tapping one final button. “Please forgive me oh merciful computer gods and prevent me from seeing any of Wynonna Earp's nudes!” He took a breath. “ _ Bingo _ ! I’m in…” He scrolled through the contact information until one name stood out from the others. “Does _Amanda AKA Witch Chick_ sound like your girl?” Bobo nodded as he pulled the car over and waited for a direction. 

“Luckily her phone is still on,” he said, scrolling through a GPS map until a yellow dot popped up. “That’s weird.” His head tilted and Bobo found himself leaning in closer to get a better look. “It says she’s near some kind of old school house right outside the trailer park. Most of the roads are closed off for safety reasons, but,” Jeremy pointed to a break in the map’s lines. “There’s a quad trail they might have been able to get a car down to the school house.” Without another word, Bobo took off in the direction of the yellow dot making Jeremy hold tight so he didn’t slide around in his seat. “Okay, I found your witch, does...does this mean you’re going to let me go now?” To no surprise Bobo shook his head. 

“Not til the job is done.” He gave the boy a wicked grin. “Never know when I might need some  _ bait _ .” 

  
  



	11. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda gets her boot back.

The lack of windows in the dilapidated schoolhouse left little to protect Amanda from the wind. Thankfully the fur lined coat went about to her knees but the ropes binding her to the chair were cutting off circulation and she was almost convinced her hands were going to fall off any moment. Wiggling in the chair her big toe poked out of her sock, exposed to the cold as well. Though judging by the argument between the two Revenants, Amanda doubted she would live long enough for the cold to kill her first. 

“I can’t wait another minute! I’m starvin’!” Randy snarled as he paced up and down the middle of the schoolhouse. “I know he said not to kill ‘er but just a nibble of her soul wouldn’t hurt much.” Amanda stared back with a disgusted look when he charged at her breathing heavily through his nose. “She smells so good.” Glowing red hues bore into her as if he were looking at a juicy steak. Marsha grabbed him firmly by the arm before he got a chance to make a move. 

“Damn it! I said no! We stick to the plan!” Marsh snapped back with the fury of a rabid dog. “Bulshar needs her unharmed or she’s useless to him. We can feed on some lonely sap after the job is done.” 

“How do you even know Bobo’s gonna come looking for her?” Randy continued his pacing, pouting with folded arms while they waited. Marsha seemed much more relaxed, however, keeping a watchful eye on Amanda as the two bantered back and forth. 

“Bobo might be crazier than a road lizard but he still hates it when someone takes his toys.” Marsha gave the captive a coy grin. Keeping her eyes forward, Amanda kept her expression vacant, trying to absorb any information these idiots were so clearly open to giving. “He’ll be here,” the Revenant continued. “Give it time. When he does you knock him out and we can dump him back in that well before we give the girl over.” Clicking her tongue, Marsha got up when Amanda continued not to react. “Though you do smell tempting.” The demon taunted hoping to stir things up while they waited. 

“Thanks it’s probably crusted vomit left over from last night.” Amanda finally spoke with a sharp tone. “That or it’s the natural musk of sweating my lady balls off last night and sleeping in the same outfit.” She leaned down giving herself a sniff. Looking back up her expression lightened up. “You’re all  _ screwed  _ by the way. I just hope you’re aware.” Marsha laughed at the girl’s confidence as she moved in closer, long fingernails dragging along the brunette’s jawline. 

“Still got a lot of fire left in you. I like that in a woman.” She mused gingerly brushing a stray hair behind Amanda’s ear. “But I can see right through that veil of yours. I can…” She breathed deeply. “ _ Smell _ every fear, every lonely ache of your heart pulling your heart down deeper and deeper.” Amanda felt lips against her ear and resisted the urge to headbutt the woman. “You would have made a fine feast.” Amanda went rigid when Marsha leaned in whispering her words to the girl’s ear. The warm breath sent an unpleasant chill down her spine. 

“Oddly enough that’s not the first time that’s been whispered to me.” Amanda snickered recalling a rather intimate moment between her and Martin. “And you can save the whole creepy, sexy...whatever the hell you’re trying to do here-act. The fact of the matter is, you and your weirdo husband and freaky puppet tricks are in for one hell of an asskicking.” Waiting for the right moment Amanda slammed her temple into the demon’s head knocking her back a few paces before her fingers wiggled and the blue glow of light shined from under the straps binding. She tried to command the ropes to break or cut but in a very anticlimactic flash of light Amanda looked down that all she had managed to do was turn the ropes into flower covered vines which only dug in tighter. “Are you freaking kidding me?! What the hell is the point of this stupid magic if it never works how I need it to?!” Adding insult to injury the couple laughed at her failed attempt at an escape. A swift punch to the cheek sent had her ears ringing and her already hungover aching head now felt like it was going to split in half. A punishment for the headbutt earlier no doubt. 

“Don’t try any shit like that again!” Randy warned, standing a few paces behind Marsha. “Play your part and you’ll make it to Bulshar in one piece!” 

“God! Damnit!” Amanda groaned trying to shake her head in an attempt to get her vision straight again. “Why is everybody obsessed with this guy? You talk about him like you want him to take you to prom and keep a picture of him in your locker! What the hell is so special about this Bul-shire guy anyways? Can he turn water into vodka or something?” This seemed to really set them off. Randy charged at her first, eyes glowing with a hand back ready to strike. 

“How dare you speak ‘bout our Master that way!” He snarled moving closer but Marsha stopped him before he got the chance. 

“Enough! Look a car’s pullin’ up! Get your gun!” she ordered turning to Amanda as she pulled out a knife and started cutting the vines away. Once the girl was free she could feel her body being pulled along by Marsha’s magic. 

“So how’s this shtick work with you two?” Amanda finally asked as she was walked to the center of the schoolhouse. “You seduce sad people and suck out their souls? Why the puppet tricks then? Oooh is that like a kink thing? No judgement.” She paused thinking briefly. “Actually, no,  _ yeah _ , full judgement. You kill people.” her head nodded slightly. It seemed that Marsha couldn’t keep her full focus on pulling all the strings and watch the car pull up at the same time. Her powers were limited. 

“I do the seducing, Randy does the soul sucking.” Marsha explained quickly. “Back before we were...this.” She hissed looking down at herself. “I was a school teacher by day and a dancer by night. Randy worked at the bar in town until one day, Wyatt Earp caught wind that Randy was disposing customers who didn’t pay for our...special project.” Marsha pulled a sickening grip as she lovingly wrapped an arm around her husband. “See I would put on little puppet shows for my school children but it never felt  _ real  _ enough. I wanted the most life like puppet but the parts Randy brought me weren’t right. Weren’t...small enough.” The twisted realization suddenly hit Amanda and she tried her best to keep from vomiting. 

“Oh god...no…” She gulped not wanting to hear the rest. “Please..don’t tell me you..” Marsha nodded answering the question for her. 

“Things were so different back then. When a child goes missing they chalk it up to a bear, or a drifter but Wyatt figured our little plan out. Shot me right on stage one night, then Randy.” Marsha lovingly stroked her husband’s cheek before giving him a kiss. 

“I’m going to be sick...You are literally the worst people on the face of this planet and any other. Oh god.” Amanda continued to gag until her head was pulled upright by the invisible string guiding her.  

“Oh sweetie, you’ve no idea the perversions Purgatory is filled with.” Marsha hummed pulling Amanda along behind her as they stepped out of the schoolhouse to greet the stranger. The car rolled to a stop and a strange young man stepped out. He looked like a doctor or a pharmacist by the white lab coat and it was hard to tell if he was shaking from the cold or fear. 

“ **_Who the hell are you?_ ** !” Both Amanda and Marsha asked at the same time. The young man nervously smiled and waved which somehow made him look even smaller compared to the two demons. 

“Um...H- _hiiii_! I’m um..I’m _Jeremy_?!” he kept nervously smiling and waving as he walked closer with incredible caution. He cleared his throat trying to find his voice and confidence. “B-bBobo sent me.” His tone sounded more like a question than a statement. 

“Okay, where the hell is Bobo?” Randy pointed his gun at Jeremy who put his hands up showing he was no threat. 

“Woah! N-no need for weapons! I’m unarmed!” he flinched taking a step back. “Bobo sent me to tell you that you have one last chance to hand the girl over and….” Eyes scrunched tight as if the next words were physically painful to say. “And he will make sure your deaths will be swift and painless. Oh god why did I agree to this? I’m  **_so_ ** going to get shot! They say ‘don’t shoot the messenger’ because it’s the  _ messenger  _ who always gets shot! I really don’t want to die yet! I still need to see the last Star Wars and there is so much happening in the Marvel Universe I would miss out on! Oh god he made me say it!” Jeremy kept rambling which seemed to only confuse the Walshers but it also distracted them from the crack of a twig coming from behind. 

Amanda strained to turn her head slightly but from the corner of her eye she saw the fluff of a fur coat before hearing the stomp of heavy boots in the snow. A ring studded hand rose up whipping the gun out of Randy’s hand and into Bobo’s. The couple turned together to find him standing behind him with a bright grin. “Good work, Jr.” He winked at Jeremy who took a deep breath and a few steps back. 

“Yeah, no the talking was totally uh-planned, yeah!” Jeremy nodded still feeling his heart pounding in his chest. “Kept ‘em distracted until you showed up...just like we planned.” He kept nodding. 

“Actually, I was waiting for them to just shoot you as the distraction plan but,” Bobo shrugged. “This works too.” He turned his attention back to Marsha and Randy. “Now hand over the girl and I won’t drag you over the line for a few days before dumping you on the Heir’s doorstep.” A finger pulled the hammer of the gun back but the couple weren't flinching.

They both laughed at him as Randy took a step forward. “Like you even have the balls t-” The sound of gunfire cut off the rest of his sentence and a bullet sunk between the man’s eyes. Amanda let out a scream when black ooze splattered on her cheek and shoulder. The shock of seeing her husband drop was enough for Marsha to release her hold on Amanda who dropped to her knees not expecting the sudden lack of pull on her limbs. Jeremy rushed to her side, helping her away from the now howling Revenant. Bobo pointed the gun between her eyes as she tried to charge at him. 

“Your puppetry doesn’t work on your own kind. ” He reminded her with a smug grin. “ I would say I’m surprised by this sudden act of betrayal from you and your dearly beloved but let’s be honest, Marsha, you two would screw over god himself it meant getting ahead.” Bobo leaned him giggling like he were a child with a secret. “I bet you never told him it was you that ratted him out when Wyatt caught wind? You never expected Wyatt to shoot you both down.” He continued to snicker as the woman seethed with anger. “Now before I put this bullet between your eyes you have one chance and one chance only to tell me where Bulshar is hiding.” The woman’s glowing eyes narrowed and she pressed her head into the barrel of the gun. 

“You may be touched by his Hellfire, but Bulshar knows you’ve disowned your true master. Your insanity will be your downfall. He will become stronger than anything this world has ever seen. Revenants won’t need to hide like rats. You can betray your kind and have the Earp Heir put me down but we will be back with lots of friends.” Marsha’s breath smoldered in the cold winter air as she panted. Bobo tilted his head, looking at her curiously before his free hand brushed through his white hair, gently tugging at the bit of brown on the side. 

“My _insanity_ will be my  _ salvation _ .” He blew her a kiss as the trigger pulled giving Amanda little time to look away as Marsha dropped onto her husband’s body. The silence lingered for a few minutes while each of the survivors took a moment to collect themselves. Jeremy of course was the first to break the silence. 

“Can someone please explain what the literal Hell that was all about?!” He got to his feet now that Amanda was okay and everyone was safe. In a surprisingly daring move he approached Bobo with arms out as he continued to yell. “What the actual Hell, man!? You were like Mr. Murder the whole town and let demons loose and open the gates of hell less than a year ago?!! So-so what? Are you good now? Did I hear you right and you are actually just going to dump two Revenants off for Wynonna to -” He made a gun sound effects pointing finger guns at the two bodies at their feet. “And what the heck does she got to do with any of this?” A hand shot towards Amanda. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I actually thought dissecting eyeballs and collecting goop samples was boring! I would kill to be up to my elbows in goop right now. Life was so simple back then...two hours ago...when things made sense.” Jeremy kept going up until Bobo had all he could handle and took a step for him but Amanda was quick to intervene.

“ _Nuh-uh_!” she warned Bobo to take a step back and not lay a hand on the scared scientist. “I have a friend back home who spirals out like this all the time, let me handle it.” Turning to him the girl offered the kindest smile she could manage. “Jeremy, right?” She asked and he nodded back. “I’m Amanda. I don’t know how much time we have before those two wake back up so I’ll try to keep this as simple as possible.” She tried to pick her words carefully knowing there was a lot of bad history between Bobo and the members of Wynonna’s team. “I’m a kind this dimension hopping witch...I guess?” Looking over her shoulder she could see Bobo was having one of his ‘Private’ conversations with the voice in his head, debating on how much simpler it would be to just kill Jeremy and dump the bodies over the line until the Revenant’s were nothing but bones. “ **_He_ ** is...a bit more complicated.” Her head turned back to Jeremy trying to think of the best way she could explain it. “Okay I want you to stop thinking of being a Revenant as a curse and think of it more as a disease. I’ve spent some time around the guy and I won’t pretend to understand the full story but it’s like the hell fire consuming his soul is fighting with some kind of voice in his head telling him to be good again.” Amanda made sure Bobo was too invested in his private conversation to hear her. “It’s like a part of who he  _ used  _ to be is fighting to get out and it gets stronger every day.  That humanity leaking out wants to help break the curse and get me back to my dimension.” 

Jeremy looked back at with his jaw hung open trying to absorb all the information she had just given him. “So...basically what you’re saying is going crazy for something evil means becoming good...because bad is good and good is bad-gah my head hurts trying to think about all of this. There is no way Wynonna is going to actually buy that Bobo Del Rey, basically the Lex Luthor to her Superman, suddenly wants to be nice because Jiminy Cricket told him to! That’s insane! That is actually insane! Bonkers!” Bobo suddenly appeared behind Jeremy putting an arm around his shoulder, clearly done with his conversation. 

“ _ Bonkers _ might just be what saves your ass from eternal damnation.” He flashed a grin for an instant before turning it into a glare. “Where’s the boot?”  Jeremy fumbled quickly, worried he’d lost it for a moment. It was tied to his belt loop, dangling at his hip. Bobo had warned him that if he’d set it down for even a moment or god forbid lost it, he would rip off every one of Jeremy’s toes with a pair of rusty pliers. 

“Right here! Didn’t drop it!” He untied the boot from his hip ready to hand it to Bobo whose eyes turned to Amanda as if the true owner was obvious. Jeremy followed his gaze to the one sock standing in the snow and mud. 

“Hey! You brought my boot!” Amanda’s face lit up with excitement when she saw it in his hands. “I was going to be super pissed if I had to find a new pair. I  _ just  _ broke these ones in how I like ‘em!” 

“Here you are, Cinderella.” Jeremy joked unable to help himself as he handed the shoe over to her.. 

“Thank you, good Sir.” Amanda bowed her head, playing along as she took the laces in hand and slipped her wet foot into the boot. Two gunshots ruined the playful moment making the pair jump out of their skin and turn to Bobo who had just unloaded another two round in the Revenants. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your little performance piece, but you two spent so long talking they woke back up, so may we please get a move on before I change my mind about killing your weird little friend?” Bobo waved the gun at Jeremy who shook his head confused. 

“Revenant’s take a lot longer than that to wake up from a gunshot to the hea--oof!” Amanda nudged him before he could keep talking, and raised her eyebrows. “Right, shutting up and getting back in the car.” He nodded following behind Amanda to the car while Bobo stuffed the bodies in the trunk of the stolen car and slammed the lid closed. 

Amanda waited until Bobo had gotten in the driver’s seat beside her, biting her lower lip as she gave him a nudge. “Thanks for saving me.” She tried to hide her smile. “Didn’t doubt you would.” Bobo put a cigarette between his lips, glancing over at her. Eyes shifted to Jeremy in the back seat before clearing his throat and flicking the ash out the window. 

“Don’t mention it.” he smirked behind his hand as he took another puff and blew the smoke out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Editor was away for the day and I was too eager to post so please excuse any spelling errors or if you see a big mistake let me know so I can correct it


	12. Donut Thief Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobo is acting weird and  
>  Wynonna still doesn't have her donut

On the way back to the station the car was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Jeremy tried to speak every now and again but Bobo was too focused on his thoughts to care to give a reply and Amanda tried her best to answer any questions about herself as she could, but she was also focused on the Revenant. The run in with the other demons seemed to stir something up inside him and Amanda couldn’t help but worry about the internal debate that must have been going on in his head. It can’t have been easy to hear that of his fellow Revenants no longer saw him as a fearless leader but a mad man who hears voices. 

“Bobo?” Amanda asked timidly when he flicked the turn signal on to pull into the station. 

“We’re here.” He spoke as though he hadn’t heard her, parking outside the front doors. Jeremy gave her a look of sympathy, as well as eagerness to get out of the car and back to safety. Again she opened her mouth to speak but Bobo spoke as if she made no attempt. “Take Jr. here inside and fill the Heir in on what all Marsha an’ Randy told you. Clearly they need you for something or else they would have just killed you instead of toying around.” His eyes kept on the dashboard of the car, hands tight on the wheel. “You’ll be safer with them until I get back.” 

“Back from where?” Amanda glanced past Jeremy to what lay in the trunk. “Wynonna can just put them down now and..” The Revenant shook his head as he let out a soft cynical laugh. Rings jingled together as he took his hands off the wheel to finally turned to her and his expression grew pained. 

“Every last one of those men and women in my trailer park might think I’m bat shit but they have a death wish if they think for a moment that I don’t still hold the same values, Miss Brotzman.” His jaw grew tense along with his shoulders, hunching like a threatened dog. “Since I returned I have only given two rules,” He held up a finger. “One: Do not make a move on Wynonna until I give the word and,” the second finger popped up while the first went down, flipping her off. “ _ two _ :  **_No one_ ** lays a finger on  _ my  _ Witch.” The finger pointed past Jeremy to the trunk. “Now if I’m not mistaken, that blush on your cheek isn’t you trying out something other than that black shit around your eyes, is it?” Bobo gestured to the light mark Marsha’s slap had given her. Amanda’s hand raised up to cover it, her cool hand calming the sting on her cheek. “Wynonna can shoot ‘em down, but I need to figure out what they’re up to and if they know anything about Bulshar. _ My way. _ ” With a wave of the ring studded hand the doors on her and Jeremy’s side opened. 

Something in her gut didn’t feel right about this, but she wasn’t foolish enough to try to stop a demon with a vendetta. The instant the doors opened, Jeremy dove out ready to run inside until he remembered Amanda. She lingered a moment, taking his hand in hers and he almost flinched at her touch. Taking a breath he eased, letting her speak. “I know that this is something you think you have to do, and I know I can’t stop you but...” Amanda found herself torn between words. Part of her wanted to ask if he really was coming back, the other wanting to tell him that she would help him explain to Wynonna together but all that she could manage to come out was, “Please, just be careful and....” 

“I’ll come back when it’s  _ done  _ and tell Wynonna where to find ‘em.” He nodded and in a surprising gesture, he squeezed her hand in return as if he could read her concerns. 

“Never doubted it.” Amanda smiled as she released his hand and stepped out of the car, standing beside Jeremy as the doors closed and Bobo waved a hand as he sped out of the parking lot. The second the car was out of sight Jeremy crumbled letting out a heavy sigh of relief. 

“Oh-thank-god that’s over!” He panted clutching his chest. “What the hell are you doing hanging out with the most dangerous dude in Purgatory? I thought Wynonna said you were cool?!” Jeremy continued panting as he rambled on but Amanda only seemed to catch one thing. 

“Wynonna thinks I’m cool?” Her eyes lit up as she turned to him. “What else does she say?” 

“She said you were working with Bobo but she forgot to mention you are his new BFF and- what?! Like, his life coach?!” He stood upright to look at her directly. Hands moved to his hips as if he had just come back from running a marathon. Amanda tilted her head in thought. 

“More like his Sponsor.” The girl nodded as they began to head inside the station Amanda opened the door for a still shaky Jeremy. It didn’t help when he no sooner got into the Black Badge department when a coffee mug whipped past his head and into the wall. Jeremy let out a frightful scream as he ducked behind Amanda. 

“Don’t try hiding you donut-thieving rat!” Wynonna shouted as she came into view. Jeremy ran for safer cover behind one of the doors as she pounced on him like a wild animal. “Do you know what my day was like, hm?” The brunette’s head bobbed and her face was covered in small scratches, her shirt torn around her belly. “Well, first I woke up to my sister having the loudest sex I have ever heard. Seriously it was like howler monkeys!!” Her head kept bobbing with a hint of madness behind her eyes. “Then what followed was the most awkward breakfast of my life, and then I get to work and you know what I have to do for work, Jeremy? I have to get attacked by the creepiest little gremlin goblin  **_thing_ ** that’s going to give me nightmares for the rest of my life.” She took a heavy sigh. “But you know what I was thinking on my way back to the office? I was thinking about my delicious, delicious donut...waiting for me...only I come back to see that it’s GONE along with the only person I warned NOT to eat it!!!” She whipped the door open, holding Peacemaker just as Dolls took it out of her hands. 

“Easy, Wynonna! It’s just a donut.” He tried to calm her but the brunette turned to him with a glare. 

“It wasn’t any donut, it was my donut and it was all that was keeping me from losing my shit and-” 

“BOBO TOOK IT!” Jeremy shot a hand out pointing to Amanda who was still standing in the corner of the room. Now that the attention was on her she gave an awkward wave. 

“ _ Hi _ .” She kept waving until she moved closer to the others. “And lay off Jeremy. Guy’s had a real rough day.” He was surprised to see Amanda at his defense, but happy for it nonetheless. “And I have  _ no  _ doubt that Bobo stole your donut.” The girl rolled her eyes, not putting it past Bobo to be petty enough to steal food. “Now if we are done threatening people, I can explain everything.” 

___

 

Over the course of the next two hours Amanda explained how she and Bobo had been working together to find a way to break the curse. She did her best to explain how something was different about him and the voice he heard, willing him to do good. As expected Wynonna and Dolls weren’t sold on the idea. 

“No offense, but you’ve spent what? Little over a week with the guy?” Wynonna shook her head. “You didn’t want to listen to me when I warned you he was a killer demon, and that’s fine. You are free to make your own mistakes but a few good deeds does not make Bobo Del Rey by any means ‘Good’.” 

“I’m not saying he’s good.” Amanda waved a hand dismissing the notion. “Trust me the guy is still a dickhead at times but judging by the frequent Hellish pest problem, Revenant’s taking up a large portion of your town and the fact that this Bulshar guy has you all quaking in your cowboy boots so maybe, just maybe it would be wide to have some kind of alliance.” There was the sound of a desperate plea in her voice, knowing it was better if they worked together. “I’m not saying you have to be besties but we can share information with you and work together!” Wynonna opened her mouth ready to argue back but Jeremy stepped in, sheepishly trying to interject. 

“She has a point.” He sighed, knowing the glares he would be getting in return. “Look, I don’t trust Bobo either but you weren’t there at the school house. He looked…” The boy shrugged. “I don’t know, just different? I noticed that patch of brown in his hair got bigger since I saw him last and-and um, yeah he was talking to a voice in his head but it was more of like an angel on his shoulder, telling him not to kill me. I have had no luck in finding any location spells for something as powerful as Bulshar and Amanda says they have more of the Stone Witch’s spell books that might be a big help. I know you want to take down all seventy-seven Rev’s but we don’t have that kind of time. It sounds like Bulshar is planning something big and scary. World-ending scary. We need all hands on deck.” Jeremy finally stopped, almost proud of himself for not being interrupted or discredited.  

Getting to her feet, Wynonna started pacing while Dolls sat with his arms folded in thought. “Doc is going to flip. Waves isn’t going to like this either. I can’t handle this on top of everything else. Last time she trusted that guy he tried giving her up as Clootie’s child bride!” She gagged in disgust as she worked her thoughts out loud. “Not to mention everything with Willa.” At the mention of the name she snapped on her heel, turning to look at Amanda with a small tear in her eye. “He held her captive for years! Did he tell you that too?” She yelled while her nose started to stuff up. “Brain washed her into hating us, especially Waverly who already had enough  _ issues  _ on that end of the Earp family drama wheel! They tried to escape together but she ended up through this void and an actual monster scooped her up. I  _ killed  _ my own sister to save her from the torture of whatever that thing was going to do to her! He might not have pulled the trigger but he pushed her in front of that bullet!!” A few tears fell on the table between them. Wynonna was shaking, her hands resting on the table as well as all eyes focused on the heir. That was until a noise at the entry caught their attention. 

“For once, Miss Earp, I think you and I agree on something.” Bobo leaned against the frame of the door. His coat was stained with revenant blood and his boots were covered in mud which he’d tracked deep into the station. “I think you and I are overdue for a long chat.”

“Bobo! What took so long?”  Blue eyes moved to Amanda, giving her a soft smile behind tired eyes. Again she felt the strange pit in her stomach that something was wrong but she was too busy keeping her focus on Wynonna reaching for her gun to act on them. Instinctively Amanda snapped her fingers and with a flash of blue the gun was gone. Okay so maybe she was getting the hang of this new power. 

“Where the **_hell_ ** is Peacemaker?!” Wynonna shouted as she charged at Amanda who dodged the woman’s grasp, backing against the wall. 

 

“Hear him out and you get it back!” That would be of course after Amanda figured out where exactly she put the gun. Though that was information best held for later. Wynonna pouted with a hiss as she folded her arms and planted herself in one of the folding chairs. 

“Fine, but if he tries anything,” Dolls stood finally taking a gun that looked as if it were made of plastic and placed it on the table in front of himself. “We won’t hesitate to take down any possible threat.” 

“Noted.” Bobo nodded as he sauntered closer to the table and sat in one of the small chairs. He kicked his feet up getting comfortable before Amanda gave him a disapproving shake of her head. He ignored her cracking his neck as he began to get comfortable. “This might take some time. You got anymore of those donuts?” Amanda pressed her lips into a thin line trying to keep from smirking as she nudged him. 

“Just get on with it!” Wynonna snapped. 

 


	13. Stuck in the Middle with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic descriptions of blood, mentions of torture, and a lot of angst
> 
> Bobo finally gets some answers, and an insight to the working mind of a "mad man"

_ 2 Hours Prior _

The headlights of the car were the only things making it possible to see now that night had fallen and clouds covered the sky. The car sat at the edge of a tall hill, light cascading down into the trees on the other side of a field.  The fur of Bobo’s coat kept brushing against the tail lights as he paced back and forth with the gun in his hand, knuckles pressed to his temple. “We are past doing this the easy way and there is no escape for you so start talkin’ before I start peeling layers of skin back!” He snapped his jaws at the couple in the trunk. Their wrists and ankles were bound by scraps of metal Bobo had taken from the car. He turned to face them now, pointing the gun in their faces with a threatening glare. 

“Fuck yo-” A loud bang echoed through the valley as Marsha dropped limp again. 

“Okay, Let’s see what’s behind door number two.” Bobo pointed the gun a the other in the trunk. “Now, Randy, you and I go way back. Ain’t that right?” Randy gave a shaky nod. “An’ we both know the Mrs. can have a bit of a mouth on her an’, well, you’d do just about anything so asks, but as you can see Marsha is a bit tied up right now, so before your ass is sent back to Hell, why don’t you grow a pair for the first time in your pathetic life and tell me why Bulshar needs my Witch and where that bastard is hiding!” The gun pressed to the demon’s chest but to his surprise there wasn’t the level of fear Bobo had hoped for. In fact Randy had begun laughing, mocking Bobo with his head tilting back.

“God, you aren’t just crazy. You came back stupid too!” He cackled, looking back with a flash of red in his eyes. “Kill me, don’t kill me. Let the Earp bitch kill me. Hell, I’ll even tell you why Bulshar needs your Well Bitch too! It won’t matter! Nothing you try to do can stop him. Our new master always gets what he wants.” At this Bobo couldn’t help but snort in amusement. 

“Except when it comes to not getting shot,” he noted receiving a dark glare from Randy. 

“I’m talking about Power! He could smell her power from the moment she fell into Purgatory. Stronger than any witch he’s seen before. Gonna drain her dry!” Randy cackled, sounding more mad with every word. “That’s why it won’t matter!! He’s got a damn army, Bobo! Here you spent all this time thinkin’ you could just come back, King of the Roost but we found ourselves a new leader while you were gone! He promises Hell on Earth!” Randy raised his hands as if making some sort of religious declaration, his voice escalating as his hands rose out of the trunk. “The Gateway shall be opened and hoards of sin shall paint Purgatory in the blood of the innocent and we shall spread past the borders of the Ghost River Triangle infecting the world like a--” The trunk of the car slammed shut with no more than a flick of Bobo’s finger, slicing Randy’s hands off as the lid slammed shut. Blood sprayed  against the Revenant’s fur coat, having heard enough the the mad man’s ramblings. Screams sounded from the inside of the trunk along with the poundings of a man in agony. 

“An y’all say I’m the crazy one.” He lit up a cigarette putting a boot against the back bumper and gave the car a hard nudge down over the hillside, and over the line he and his kind weren’t meant to cross. Taking a deep breath and blowing the smoke into the sky he watched the car sail down through the field, the screams getting louder the further the car drifted. 

Bobo began his walk back to the station, already trying to figure out how to make it past Wynonna without getting shot long enough to tell Amanda what he had learned when he heard the familiar voice. 

‘ _ We should find a way to keep the girl safe _ .’ Willa’s voice whispered as if she were standing over his shoulder. ‘ _ Once the others learn what you did it won’t be safe for either of you to stay in the trailer park. _ ’

“I know,” Bobo answered in a low voice. “For some damn reason that damn girl feels the need to stick to me like glue instead of staying with the Earps where she’d be safe on their land.” The sound of a soft giggle sent his heart fluttering.

‘ _ Can you blame her _ ?’ He could almost hear the smile in her voice which only brought the pain of not seeing it in reality. ‘ _ She might have the same strong will as Wynonna but you haven’t seemed to get that she is an outcast too. She’s clinging to what feels familiar _ .’  Bobo couldn’t resist at the way Willa always found the silver lining to any situation.

“How do you always know just what to say?” He ran a hand through his hair, flicking his cigarette off to the side of the road. The night was only growing darker but the demon had spent enough time trapped to know every turn in every road leading in and out of town. He’d made sure to pick a back road while dumping the bodies, making sure he wouldn’t be interrupted. When he heard the crackle of feet in the snow behind him, Bobo instantly knew it wasn’t random chance. 

“Being dead tends to give a girl time to get poetic.” The voice behind him spoke with a coy tone. For a brief instant, Bobo thought he had heard the familiar voice wrong, turning for to face who it belonged to in a foolish hope that he would see his love standing behind him but the true owner of the voice struck him harder than imaginable. “Hello, Bobo.” Constance Clootie, or something that resembled her, dug her heels into the snow as she waved a hand at him. “Long time no see.” 

‘RUN!’ Willa’s voice screamed at him but Bobo found himself frozen in place. The Witch’s hair had faded in color and a bright red scar wrapped around her neck. What he could only assume to be salt covered her head to toe, staining the fashionable dress she wore. Here eyes looked exhausted like she hadn’t slept in years and her nails had grown long and gnarled. 

“You can’t be here!” Bobo shot a finger up to point at Constance. “You are supposed to be dead! I even checked for myself!” Teeth snapped shut with an animal-like snarl but Constance remained unphased. Her stained smile grew wider as she stepped closer, closing the space between them until he could feel the witch’s cold breath on his skin. 

“Please, Robert.” She chuckled. “When you are as powerful as me, not even death can stop you.” The blonde reached her hand out to cup his cheek and he flinched back feeling the burn of ice against his skin. 

“What are you?!” Bobo spat, throwing her hand away from him as he took a step back. The woman’s eyes grew darker until the whites of her eyes had faded to pitch black. 

“I’m stuck is what I am! Not all of us have the luxury of taking the express train. Some of us are stuck in between.”  When she saw his confusion, she rolled her eyes, frustrated with having to explain herself. “The town name isn’t just a quirky tourist trap, Robert. Do I really have to spell it out for you?” She sighed in disgust. “We are sitting on top of the gateway to Purgatory itself, the missing link to opening the gates of Hell?” Constance kept speaking to him as if it were all so obvious, growing annoyed when he didn’t seem to fill in the blanks for her. “I didn’t die by Wyatt’s gun so I’m stuck drifting in limbo until Bulshar opens the gates and frees every soul, Revenant and monster trapped in the next world.” The witch wrapped an arm around his shoulders sending a chill down his spine but he didn’t flinch away this time. “And you, my little pet, are going to help me in my endeavor. See, Bulshar didn’t just give you that stylish new dye job.” Constance breathed in deeply as if taking in his scent. “All that Hell-fire burning through you, it’s connected what shred of a soul you have left to this world and the next. You’ve already caught glimpses beyond the veil?” She pouted out her lower lip when he gave her a surprised look. Her pale hand waved down the road around a kind of fog coming from all around him. “A gift.” Constance nodded, looking into the fog. 

A bare foot emerged first followed by a long white dress, stained black around the edges. He didn’t need to see the face to know who it belonged to, but that didn’t stop him from locking eyes with the woman he thought he would never see again. Confusion pulled over Willa’s face as she continued walking as though the ground under her feet were about to break away. “ _ R-Robert _ ?” The girl called out to him with a shaky voice. “Is that really  _ you _ ?! What’s happening?!” It looked as though she tried to walk further but an invisible force kept her from breaking some kind of barrier between them. “What’s  **_she_ ** doing here?” Willa glared down past Bobo to Clootie on the other side. 

His hands were shaking, blue eyes wide and his jaw hung open, unable to utter a word more than. “Willa?” All breath had left his lungs and bones ached at the urge to run to her. Something in him knew if he’d tried she would vanish back into the fog once more. Constance hummed a laugh, delighted at the couple’s reunion. The Revenant flashed eyes between the two women truly wondering if he really was losing his mind. “How are you doing this?!” he demanded, eyes turning back to Willa for fear she would fade away if he looked away too long. Constance pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, every inch of her screaming that he was beneath her intellectually.

“I was the most powerful Witch in Purgatory, Sweetheart! I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.” With a snap of her fingers Willa yelled out in pain before turning into a cloud of fog. Bobo cried out for her, grasping at thin air before turning on his heel to charge the Witch with a maddening howl. In the blink of an eye she was gone, now standing behind him. “I’m not really here you bumbling oaf.” Constance sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear. “Now listen closely because I only have enough energy to say this once.” Bobo turned, eyes still glowing bright with rage as he glared at her. “Turn your little witch into Bulshar and I can promise you your precious little Swan will fly home.” Almost instantly his eyes faded back to blue but the rage remained behind them. 

“You’re lying! Wynonna put a bullet in her with Peacemaker! Anyone with half a brain knows there is no coming back from that! I’m living proof!” Bobo gave the witch a cynical smile, pointing a finger at his chest with a sharp jab. Constance scrunched her nose up, giggling like a child with a secret. “Just  **_what_ ** is so funny?” A finger curled inwards for him to lean closer. Reluctantly he leaned in for her to whisper into his ear. 

“A soul killed beyond the gate can’t be properly be judged. Therefore the physical form can not die.” She continued to softly snicker, taking a step back as fog began to fade around her. Horror washed over the Revenant as the reality of her words settled in, be it ture or not. 

“You mean?” he spoke no more than a whisper. Constance nodded gleefully. 

“No one has ever tried trapping an innocent soul in the void between Purgatory and Hell. Those screams you hear? Those aren’t the screams of Hell, that’s your dearly beloved begging for someone to make the pain stop.” Hands clasped together with mock compassion behind the pitch black eye sockets. Constance’s form grew darker and more twisted as she moved deeper, letting the fog consume her. “I wonder how long an innocent soul can last before the wickedness rips her apart like tissue paper.” Bobo tried to follow after as she faded away but again he was powerless to reaching the otherside. “ _ Bring the girl to the Church. I think you know exactly which one.Once Bulshar is powerful enough he can open the gate and you can see  _ **_your precious Willa again_ ** _. _ ” The voice began to fade,becoming harsher as the witch had finally returned to beyond the void leaving Bobo alone in the cold. 

_ “Willa!?”  _ He shouted again and again, but the only reply had been the echo of his voice off the trees. His head felt the unease of silence, with only his thoughts bouncing around his head. Hands cupped the sides of his head, truly feeling himself slipping into madness. His head had never been this quiet before. Even before hearing Willa there had always been the constant nagging of Hellfire at the back of his mind. The voice of Bobo Del Rey bullying his good nature into committing wicked and horrible sins. When the witch snapped her fingers and worked her magic something inside of him snapped as well. Perhaps it was his mind, or his soul unable to take so much unnatural power. Maybe this was some kind of demon-madness that turned his priorities around, but for the first time since he could call himself truly Human, a nearly forgotten voice of reason rang through his mind.

Robert Svane. That’s who he used to be. It was who Willa knew him as. Who she loved. The feeling was weak, but somewhere deep down he could still feel it. The sliver of Robert Svane still coursing through his blood. Constance had promised Willa if he turned the Well Witch and it was all he could have ever dreamed for. Maybe a year ago he would have done it without hesitation, but now...Well now  _ Robert  _ found himself asking what Willa would think of him if he betrayed the only living friend he had left, now that her voice was no longer guiding him. Robert now contemplated what Amanda’s face would look like when handing her over to Bulshar, not able to bring himself to fully imagine it. A strange sensation fluttered in his chest and his stomach lurched forward at the very idea of it. The burn of hellfire still lingered in his mind, almost furious with his ‘weak’ reaction, but he was able to repress the urge to act on the fear of weakness. Boots continued to trudge forward, in an almost haze until he finally found himself back at the station. With a deep breath and a crack of his knuckles he stepped inside. 

______   
  


“Just get on with it!” Wynonna snapped, folding her arms across her chest. She leaned against the wall, making sure to have enough space between them if he made any sudden moves. 

“Perhaps I should start from the beginning, seeing as you and I have very different ideas about the events that took place after the kidnapping of your sister.” Already he could see the fire in Wynonna’s eyes.

“You mean the part where you kidnapped a thirteen year old girl and made her your own personal Handmaid’s Tale?! No I think it’s pretty self explanatory.” The Heir snapped back at him with a nod of her head and a sharp tone spoken behind gritted teeth. He raised a hand up to try and ease her tension but both her and Dolls saw it as a threat. Instantly he put his hand down, assuring them he meant no harm. 

“Please,” he breathed wishing she’d hold her temper long enough to hear him out. “I take  **_full_ ** responsibility for the tragedy that has plagued Willa Earp’s life.” His jaw tensed, trying to keep his temper as well. 

“You  _ feel  _ bad. Bully for you. You also tried to kill an entire town with a painful poison and unleashed a creature that nearly killed my team. But hey, at least you feel bad,” Dolls noted sarcastically. It was more than Amanda could take. She knew they weren't going to get anywhere if they were going to keep interrupting to bring up everything wrong he had ever done. With another snap of her fingers, everyone’s lips but Bobo’s and her own zipped shut. 

“Okay, I’m stepping in as referee and instating a no calling out trivial bullshit of the past until you hear him out fully.” She sighed, still leaning back in her chair casually. Both Wynonna and Dolls  and Jeremy started an attempt to yell at her but found it useless when no sound came out. She turned back to Bobo. “You were saying?” Bobo gave her a look, wondering if that was the best idea, but took the opportunity to finish what he was saying. 

“Right, um...As I was saying, I do take full responsibility for what happened to Willa, from beginning to end but you have to understand that I was not quite the monster your daddy told scary stories about as a child. Yes, I was killed by Wyatt’s gun but I was shot trying to do a good deed. In life I tried to be a good man, lived by the word of God, never stole, rarely cursed.” He could see the anger behind Wynonna’s silent screams. “And yes, I will confess to leaving Doc in the well to perish the same fate as the rest of us damned by Wyatt Earp’s gun. It is a moment that I was not proud of in my dying breaths, but I felt so wronged. My pride and fear of Hell drove me to such poor decisions.However even after my soul being ripped through Hell and after waking up in Purgatory and the feel of a wicked soul driving you to do wicked things, I still felt the guilt of my actions. My friendship with Wyatt is what drove me to work my way up the demonic food-chain. As their leader I could protect the Earp heirs until the curse was broken, in hopes that I could be redeemed. As the years passed my hope for salvation grew weaker and weaker. 

“That was until the night your father was mur-…. _ killed in the  _ **_accident_ ** ,” he rephrased himself quickly. “That was when things began to fall apart.  We never anticipated you pulling that trigger. My men wanted to take Willa and keep her as their own. They wanted to do unspeakable things to her, but…” A hand clasped over his mouth. “I took one look at the crying girl and I knew I couldn’t let them hurt her anymore than they already had. Wyatt was my friend once and in my mind that was my way of trying to repent for nearly a century of sins. Say what you like about the situation but I never laid a hand on her, you have my word  _ whatever  _ it’s worth to you.” A finger pointed at Wynonna who could do nothing more than roll her eyes. “Yes, as she grew older, she was beginning to grow fonder of me, and I of her. She asked if she could go home but I explained that if she did, my boys would know I had lied about killing her and not only go after me but her and her loved ones as well.” 

Bobo’s hands balled into fists, thinking about the next part of his tale before speaking it outloud. “It wasn’t until Constance Clootie stole her away, just days before her birthday and erased her memories that I truly began to feel the monster inside of me. Willa had been like a drug. The only thing that made me feel like me. Then poof,” he snapped his fingers. “Like that she was gone.” He gave a long pause, running his fingers through his beard in thought. “Without her around and in my endless search I began to lose touch with my sanity slowly became the monster you all know and love.” The smile on his lips never reached his eyes as he stretched his arms out wide. “When you found Willa in Lou’s cult and her memories started to return, but even you noticed what came back wasn’t  **_our_ ** Willa.” Emphasising his point, Bobo gestured between himself and Wynonna. “Between the spell of losing her memories and spending as long as she did being brainwashed in a cult, when we were together again I could tell something wasn’t right. Like the magic was poisoning her mind and turning her memories into something dark.” 

The sudden shift in Wynonna’s expression was obvious and there was no denying she somewhat agreed, Willa had a kind of darkness in her heart when she began to remember her past. Even Waverly noticed. Leaning against the table now, Bobo continued. “I admit that when Willa came to me wanting to escape Purgatory I let my love blind me to the possible dangers of our plan and as a result of my own selfish desires, you now bear the burden of having killed your own sister. For that, Wynonna Earp, I am truly sorry.” He placed a hand over his chest as he leaned back into his chair. 

Across the table, Wynonna blinked back a few tears. Her lips trembled knowing attempting to speak or yell wouldn’t work with Amanda’s spell, but she wasn’t sure was able to find the words if she could speak. The mixture of emotions was clear on her face, wanting to hate him, tell him he was a liar and a fraud but there was no denying the genuine pain and guilt behind the “monster’s” eyes. Rather speechless herself, Amanda snapped her fingers giving Dolls, Jeremy and Wynonna their voices back. “Bobo, that was…” Amanda still couldn’t find the words, the uncomfortable silence lingering on. 

“Look,” he continued with a sigh. “Hate me all you like. Hell, Lord knows you have got every reason to, but I give up fighting with Earps.” He shrugged as if physically exhausted. “My brethren are against me and I discover most of whom are working  _ for  _ Bulshar, word is something terrible is coming to Purgatory and you, little missy, are gonna need every willing soul at your side, good or bad, if you want to stand a chance of saving your sister.” 

Instantly Wynonna went on the defense. “What the hell does  _ Waverly  _ have to do with this?!” she shouted, thankful for the gift of speech. “You still haven’t told us how she plays into all of this!” 

Bobo chuckled waving a finger at her. “Wrong sister.” He clicked his tongue as he grinned wider. “ **_That_ ** mystery has yet to unfold. And I don’t plan on giving away any spoilers just yet. No-no-no. I’m talking the sister trapped beyond the gate.” A finger tapped the side of his head roughy. “It’s funny, when everyone starts to call you insane you start to believe it yourself, but other times a voice from beyond the grave is more than just a voice.” Even Amanda started to give him strange looks, encouraging him to explain a little more. 

“What the hell are you talking about?! Willa’s dead, I should know! I shot her myself!” Another tear fell down her cheek as she continued to yell. “Right between the eyes before a big squid monster had the chance to rip her body in half!” Her arms were shaking now. Dolls tried to rest a comforting hand on her back but she smacked his hand away, folding her arms again while she started to pace. Excitedly, Bobo bit on the back of his thumb as if he were trying not to blurt everything out at once. 

“I have it on very good authority,” he nodded proud of himself, “that a  _ human  _ body cannot be killed beyond the gate. Something about the soul not being judged. Who’d have thought the afterlife was such a stickler for rules.” Bobo shrugged again with the same mad grin. 

“So…” Wynonna took a moment to fully process everything he’d told her. “So wait, you’re telling me that Willa is alive?!” She let out a laugh in disbelief. “You mean we could actually get her back?! The  _ real  _ her?! Alive?! Actually FREAKING alive?!” 

At this news Amanda stood closer to Bobo’s side. “What happened on that walk back, man?” She shook her head as she looked over his features. Something had changed. The usual flare of rage and anger behind his eyes had faded to something much softer, and his focus was better than she’d ever seen. Even in usual conversation he would pause now and again to respond to the voices, but he had a sudden clarity she’d never seen in him before. He chuckled softly before getting to his feet. 

Bobo never quite answered Amanda’s question, clearing his throat as he stood straight and faced Wynonna. “Yes,  _ actually freaking alive _ and with some help from the Well Witch I think we can find a way to get her back.” Bobo began walking out of the small room, already knowing exactly where he was going. Not done with the conversation, Wynonna followed behind while leading the others. 

“How do I know this isn’t some trick to lure me and Waverly out so you can kill the last of the Earps and be done with us?” Wynonna demanded an answer as she followed Bobo to the kitchen. His eyes lit up with surprise when he opened the cardboard box of what donuts were left. Reaching a hand inside he pulled out a sprinkle covered one, stuffing a bite in his mouth. 

“Trusting someone, and working with them are very two different things, Miss Earp.“ Bobo mumbled between bites. Still not done with his first donut, he reached his hand back into the box. “I am willing to give up everything I value for just the chance to bring our Willa back. If you don’t believe me,” the hand emerged from the box holding Peacemaker and immediately handing it over to Wynonna, “you can shoot me down right now.” 

Wynonna slowly took the gun into hand and the bright glow around the barrel illuminated. 

_ “That’s where I put that! _ ” Amanda yelled a little too loud, killing the dramatic tension Bobo had built up. She went running over and grabbed a chocolate donut for herself. “I mean,” she mumbled trying to catch a few crumbs. “I totally knew where it was…” Bobo gave her a look. “What?! I’m still incredibly hungover after yesterday, fighting the worst headache and I was too busy being kidnapped to eat breakfast and lunch?!” She shrugged stuffing her face, not seeing any shame in her actions, even after devouring the last two donuts in the box. Wynonna lowered the gun, placing it back in her boot, but cautious eyes stayed on Bobo. 

“Fine. We agree to try.” Wynonna nodded, wiping a few tears from her cheeks. “And I don’t care if you’ve got Bewitched as your life coach, you try to lay a finger on me, or Doc or Waverly or any of my people and so help me I will send both your asses on the Express ride to Hell for getting my hopes up!” A finger pointed at Amanda warningly. “And no more magicing Peacemaker away or any of that witchcraft shit unless it’s directed at demons and monsters, Mkay?” With a deep sigh, Wynonna moved to grab her coat. “Speaking of which, where did you dump the Creepy Couple?” She asked turning to Bobo. 

“Just off Oakley Road, over into the cornfield.” He smiled, leaving out the fact that they were most likely still screaming while trapped in a trunk over the line. “They’re in the trunk of an old sedan. Can’t miss it.” He might have agreed to play friendly but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still have a little fun surprising the Heir. Wynonna nodded as she got her coat on, pausing at the door to give Bobo and the others one final look. It still didn’t seem right having a Rev and a witch join their ranks but if he was telling the truth, Wynonna would tap dance with the devil himself it it meant getting her big sister Willa back.  

“Right...I’ll call Doc and Waverly and Nicole and fill them in on…” A hand gestured over them. “ **_This_ ** mother of all bombshells. Everyone else stay here until I get back and we can regroup and figure out…” She was starting to breathe a bit too fast now. “And figure out how the hell to make this disaster of a plan work.” Her head continued to bob, even after she started to pull her phone out of her pocket while walking out of the station. “Hey, Waves! No everything is fine. Well not fine but it’s… Are you sitting down?” Her voice faded off as the door closed behind her with a jingle.

Once Wynonna was gone and the room had settled, Jeremy made a point to keep himself busy with the work he had slacked on after being taken by Bobo, while Dolls kept a watchful eye on Bobo and Amanda. Not caring for being watched so vigilantly, Bobo pulled Amanda aside. It was still within sight butt out of earshot. "Listen," Bobo kept his voice low, eyes showing he didn't want to hear any arguing. "The trailer park isn't for you to go back. It won't take the others long to figure out what happened with Marsha and Randy. Some of them I suspect might have been in on the plan. If you show up alive it could make matters worse." He started fishing a wallet out of his coat pocket, pulling a wad of cash out. "There's a shitty motel just past that diner on Main Street. Not the coziest of places but the lady who runs the place is an old familiar of mine." Amanda stopped him before he could get any further. 

"Nice try but you aren't getting rid of me that easily. It isn't safe for you either, and the spell books are still in your trailer. Plus I know someone who will be pretty bummed if he doesn't get his hat back" She shoved the money back at him. "Seriously? Try to ditch me one more time and I will super glue our hands together." Her tone sounded threatening but there was no denying the small crack of a smile in the corner of her lips. "I know you are probably going to hate me for saying this but, fuck it, it needs said." She shrugged. "I'm really proud of what you did back there. Coming clean like that." The grin on her lips grew bigger with a soft laugh. "I know it doesn't fix all the problems but you are on the right path, Robert." A slow and gentle hand moved to his shoulder, the closest she was sure, he'd allow to an actual hug. He let out a deep breath, glancing at the hand on his shoulder and she lowered it instantly. 

"Fine, but promise me you won't go back to the trailer park. A few dusty old books and that ratty hat aren't worth dying over." He warned sticking a finger in her face. "If you're going to stick around, remember my rules."

"Alright. Jeeze." She answered a little too fast. "I got it, Always listen to Bobo, and don't be a hero. I'm ready to knit you a throw pillow with that on the front if I have to say that one more time." Eyes rolled but there was something concerningly mischievous about her smile. Quickly the girl changed the subject. "So did covering yourself in blood pay off? Did you figure out where the old creep is hiding?" a hand gestured to the blood covering the front of his coat. Bobo paused looking down at the blood before he recalled Constance's words. 

_Bring the girl to the Church. I think you know exactly which one._

"No," He shook his head, averting his gaze to the wall behind her. "No, the Walshers didn't know anything." He cleared his throat. Amanda noticed something still off about him, without realizing it a hand reached for the patch of brown in his hair. It was definitely getting larger, fading into the white hair. 

"What happened to you back there? How did you know all that stuff about Willa being on the other side. Something's...off with you." Amanda pulled her hair back when he flinched at her touch. His hand snapped out grabbing her by the wrist in a rough motion and the look in his eyes was equally surprised as hers. His grip eased, soothing the red skin with a gentle rub of his thumb before he let go completely.  

"How did you find out so easily that Willa was my Swan? How did you know my real name is Robert?" A hand slicked his hair back where she had moved it. "I don't recall giving you any of that information. We all have our secrets Miss Brotzman." He flashed a devilish smirk at an attempt of intimidation but that trick seemed to have worn off on Amanda. 

_'Play nice, Robert._ ' The melodic voice suddenly saying his name had him weak in the knees. She was back. He feared the Witch had done something to break their connection but hearing Willa's voice again brought relief with the skipping of his heartbeat. 

"You okay?" Amanda furrowed her brows. "You went all spacey there on me." He nodded clearing his throat and turned, walking towards the sign marked Men's Room. "Um..okay. So I'm going to take it as that being your constipated face, then? Yeah, no I'll just wait here while you...yeah..." He was gone before she could finish talking. Eyes drifted to Dolls as he continued to stand like a statue. Amanda gave him a friendly smile opening her mouth. 

"No." He responded before she could get a word out. 

"Yup. Don't know what I was expecting. Okay, Jeremy it is then." Amanda nodded, fully understanding his distrust as she moved to see what Jeremy was working on. 


	14. The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for angst and tears!?? :D

Dolls continued to stand at attention, eyes fixed on the bathroom door where Bobo was still locked inside. He would give the man a few more minutes before investigating what was taking the demon so long.. In the corner of the room, Jeremy to focus on his work as a way to try and relax from the eventful day. It wasn’t until the doors opened with a very loud Doc Holliday and Wynonna Earp storming in yelling at one another that Dolls managed to turn away from the bathroom door to see what all the commotion was about. 

“I’m not telling you to make him your poker buddy! Just don’t try to tackle him and throw him back in a well  _ until  _ we get Willa back!” Wynonna stormed in as Waverly meekly followed behind the couple. She held her jacket over her hands, anxious about to pair fighting, as well as the news about their big sister. 

“How do we even know that he’s telling the truth?” Waverly spoke softly, not looking to fuel their fight further but had her own concerns about this new plan. Doc pointed at her in agreement, his lower lip curling into his mustache as he resisted the urge to scream. 

“ _ Bobo Del-Rey _ would gut his own mother if it meant he could find a way to  _ kill  _ you, Wynonna Earp! That cad would say whatever it took to get you to try and bring Wyatt’s gun to the town line! For all you know that  _ innocent  _ little witch’a his is lurin’ you to Clootie and you’re buyin’ it hook line and  _ sinker _ !” Doc shouted, pointing his hat as he spoke. She tried to calm him by pressing a hand to his chest to ease him back but the bathroom door opening had Doc shaking with rage. 

“No need to bring anyone’s  _ mother  _ into this.” Bobo smiled as he stepped out, slicking his hair back with the water on his hands. “Let’s be honest...I’d probably would’a gutted the drunk bitch for a lot less but he or _ she  _ here who doesn’t have a mountain of childhood trauma cast the first stone.” Hands moved to his coat, ruffling the fur around his neck as he closed the space between him and Doc, a smug grin growing wider with every step. “Also the _ little Witch _ is the only thing  _ actually  _ making progress in saving this godforsaken town and all your asses I suggest you watch your tongue,  _ Henry _ .” Bobo moved around Doc who could only shake, trying to contain his rage for Wynonna’s sake but he didn’t know how much more he could take. Fists ached to hit the demon square in the jaw. “If I recall a  _ witch  _ is the only reason you are even standing here today.” 

That had done it. Doc’s mustache twitched and a hand reached for his gun, pointing it at Bobo’s head. “And if  **_I_ ** recall, that same witch betrayed you and helped snowball this whole fiasco with Clootie in the first place! Next to you a witch is what trapped me in that well and mark my words there’ll come a time when you won’t have a witch to bail you out again!”

“You chicken-shit motherless ba-!” Bobo reached for Doc’s neck but before he had a chance Wynonna fired her gun silencing the room. 

“Holy Crapballs, Wynonna! We’re in a  _ police  _ station!” Dolls covered his ears while they all experienced the same ringing of hearing gunfire so close. Already police officers were scrambling to see what happened. Wynonna quickly opened the door enough for them to only see her face. 

“No, shh! No it’s fine just….testing fireworks….for evidence….on a case. It’s fine,  _ we’re _ fine.” Giving a fake smile she closed the door and turned around to the others before any questions could be asked. 

“Sheriff Nedley is going to flip when he gets back from vacation.” Waverly put her head in her hands letting out a whine. 

“Enough! Both of you!” Wynonna shoved herself between them before any more damage could be done. “Doc, I’m not saying you trust him.  I…” She let out a heavy with a defeated shrug of her shoulders. “ _ Trusting someone and working with them are two very different things _ .” Her skin crawled using Bobo’s words then even more so when they seemed to work on Doc. He took a step back still huffing but there was less bloodlust in his eyes. A hand scratched his mustache in thought before giving her a reluctant nod.

“Good!” She nodded in return before turning to Bobo. “And you! Wipe that shit eating grin off your face, Hannibal Lecter. If you don’t play nice either, the punishment is much more burny and full of torture than the light spanking I’ll give Doc.” A hand held up peacemaker as a threat until everyone gave her various looks. “Okay that sounded better in my head but you get the point. Be a dick or double cross us or if you so much as glance at Waverly the wrong way and I will send your fur fetish loving ass back to the deepest pits of hell.” The gun started to glow as she pointed it closer to his head. 

A hand moved across his his heart, the sound of muffled rings clanking together as they pressed into the fur and his head bowed a little until his forehead sizzled on the barrel of the gun. “I may not care for the company but it’s a cause I’m willing to die for. On Willa’s honor you have my word that if I fail to get Willa back to this world you can put me down.” Blue eyes looked back to Wynonna and suddenly she recalled the day Willa died. The way he begged for her to end him, she saw the same desperation in his eyes. Quickly she pulled the gun down, taking a step back. Wynonna wasn’t sure what to trust but the little voice in the back of her head that was usually right told her to trust him for now. 

“Whatever. Grab Amanda and let her know we’re back.” She snapped walking back to Waverly to make sure she was handling being in the same room as Bobo alright. It seemed like no matter where Wynonna stood she always kept herself between Bobo and her sister. “Waverly and Jeremy can help her look up some kind of location spell for Clootie and I can crack open a bottle of whiskey to try and wrap my head around this whole enemy of my enemy is still my enemy but less of a douchebag than the guy trying to take over Purgatory so let’s all be friends...thing…” Stomping over to her desk Wynonna pulled out a bottle getting ready to crack it open. “Where is the Punk Princess anyways?” She asked taking a large swig and brows knit together in confusion as she gulped it down, observing Bobo suddenly go rigid. “What?!”

“Where is she?” Bobo spoke low, eyes searching the room for her coat hanging on the chair or a boot on the floor where she was sitting but all her belongings were gone. “The witch? Where is she!?” he demanded an answer but everyone gave the same blank state of confusion

“She was here the whole time! There’s no way she could have snuck out.” Dolls stated feeling angry with himself after trying to be so careful. “Bobo went into the bathroom a bit after Wynonna left and then went to talk to…” Everyone followed his gaze to Jeremy who had headphones on and had been missing the entire conversation. Dolls took a step over to him and ripped the headphones off revealing an upbeat techno music emitting from the speakers. Jeremy jumped, not sure what he was in trouble for now, or if they were under attack. 

“Ah! What?! What’s happening?” He flinched again when he turned to see Bobo standing less than a few inches and still as a statue beside him. “AH!!” He yelled louder this time.

“Where is my witch?” Lips barely parted as Bobo spoke, all energy focused on the task at hand. Still having no idea what was happening, Jeremy was afraid to give the wrong answer no matter what he said. He only hoped it wouldn’t get him killed. 

“Uh...Um...Sh-she said something about...um..” Jeremy blinked a few times, now seeing all eyes on him and the pressure on his chest made it hard to breathe. “A-h-ah-Amanda s-said she was going to...the um trailer park.” He gulped loud enough for everyone to hear. “Sh-shee-saaaiiid...you were  _ cool with it _ ? Um...Judging by the increasing glow of red in your eyes I’m um...I’m gonna guess you were in fact  **_not_ ** ... _ cool _ ...with  _ it… _ ” His voice faded with what confidence he had left as the burn of hellfire had the demon literally steaming with rage. Bobo didn’t say another word and ignored Jeremy’s whimper of fear as he shoved past the boy, ignoring Wynonna’s yells to slow down and think this through. Glass shattered as door after door flew open leaving a clear path of destruction out of the police station. 

 

__________

 

By the time Amanda had gotten to the trailer park, she figured she had enough time to sneak into Bobo’s trailer and back out before anyone spotted her this late at night. What she didn’t expect was the loudest, brightest and wildest party she’d ever seen. The Revenants were going celebrating by the looks of the way they were flipping trailers, setting bonfires and beer bottles littered the walkways. From the treeline she could hear them shouting back and forth to one another about Bobo and his “Bitch Witch” and the rise of Clootie. Security kept their eyes on the roads leaving the woods an easy route to sneak up on a weak point in the fence line. Amanda crawled in under the cover of darkness, keeping to the shadows while everyone was focused on the trailer turned over in the center of the park. Once she could crawl under a trailer for cover Amanda resisted the urge to audibly gasp when she saw Bobo’s trailer the focal point of their attention. Anger filled her as she silently glared down the revenants laughing and cackling at another Rev who was bashing in the headlamps. Not only did she sneak off here for nothing those bastards were wrecking her only chance to get home and all she could do was sit and watch helplessly. As her anger grew so did the blue light on her wrist, illuminating her position under the trailer. 

“Shit!” She whispered to herself as she tried to cover it up. “No, that’s not what I meant. Don’t! Not now you piece of cr-” Before she could finish the strangest sensation of movement pulled on her whole body and suddenly she was standing inside the overturned trailer. “ap…” Panicked eyes widened, looking at the destroyed wreckage around her feet. The sound of a wrench smashing the lamps outside drowned out the noise of her feet stumbling over broken glass. The three men seemed too distracted with their activity to notice any shadow in the turned over windows. Something large smashed the roof down, making it impossible to climb out and the doors looked like they’d been welded shut by something huge and messy. There were a handful of Revenants she could think of who could do the job but she couldn’t figure out why they would seal it up.  

The sight of Gripp’s hat on the upside down sink faucet distracted her from the concern of how she was getting out if only briefly. She stuffed it in her jacket pocket for safekeeping with one hand while the other grabbed the handful of books scattered here and there. The deeper into the trailer she got the stronger the pungent smell of gasoline burned her nose. Grabbing one final thing, Amanda realized why the doors were sealed. The demons had already raided the place for the things they wanted. No sooner had she realized their intentions did the lick of flames catch at the front of the trailer. The line where gasoline had been poured across the trailer lit up around her, finally illuminating her silhouette in the center. This was worse than any pararibulitis attack. This time the risk of her burning to death was real! “Shit...crap!….” A hand waved across the flames as if trying to push them back but nothing happened. It was growing hotter by the second and smoke was filling in an instant. “Come on! Work damn it! I’m not going to die in a janky ass  **_trailer_ ** !” With her last breath a wave of energy pushed from her hand bursting the trailer open like a tin can, sending a handful of Revenants soaring into the air and slamming hard into the ground. 

“What the hell? I thought she was supposed to be dead!” Someone in the crowd shouted. More shouted their confusion but others had already started after her. Between the adrenaline and the fear Amanda found a kind of control of her power. Nearly a dozen demons attempted to strike her but none could so much as lay a hand on her. Learning to fight with the Rowdy 3 gave her the skill to defend herself and the constant glow of her magic gave her raw strength to slam a few Revs hard enough to hear bone crack with a single blow. 

Gunfire could be heard but she dodged each bullet with ease and the occasional Rev trying to use their power on her was only met by a restraint of some kind. Knowing they couldn’t stay dead helped ease her conscious with a few she put down, though it was difficult to tell which were the familiars up in arms with the Revenants. Black blood covered her face and hair, matting it against her head. She had received her own hits here and there where they’d gotten one up on her and she was almost sure her jaw was 2 inches in the wrong direction but she kept fighting until she was close to the gate. The silver of the chain link fence sparkled against the flames behind her and as her vision focused Amanda could spot a familiar figure walking to the gate through the snow. 

“I thought I told you to stay put, Witch!” He bellowed in the distance. 

Lips parted to warn him. The power was almost overflowing now and there was no stopping it. Sparks shot out of her hands, lighting up her face as Bobo broke into a sprint. She knew he would be angry with her. The rage was clear by the red glow in his eyes and the look on his face but she had to warn him to stay back or he would end up just as fried as the fools who thought they could try and kill her. Her lips stayed parted in scream, praying he would forgive her for being foolish enough to try and do this on her own. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, Amanda knew the Rowdy 3 were running out of time. With every petty fight, every burned magic book sending them on a hunt for another plan, she didn’t have time to wait for Wynonna to fill everyone in. She needed a solution now. It was selfish and Amanda knew it. 

Her mind felt like it was burning up and the light from her hands got brighter as her fears grew. Then...as if someone had turned off a light switch, it ended. Amanda remembered hearing a gunshot, then an odd pressure in her chest and then again her her back. Her heart ached a moment and she felt her knees hit the dirt. A loud scream slowed along with the world around her and then. Nothing. 

By the time Bobo had made it to her the bullet made it clean through her heart and she dropped like a ton of bricks before he could get to her. Letting out a maddening scream, metal began to fly at the one who pulled the trigger. Hands gripped his coat, tossing it off his shoulders to give him full range of motion for engine blocks, scrap metal and doors off cars to fly into anyone within one hundred feet of Amanda’s body. All anger smoldered as he fell to her side. “ **_AMANDA_ ** ! No! No! No! No! **_No! NO! NO! NO!_ ** This isn’t supposed to happen. You foolish foolish little witch. Why would you do this? You were supposed to be the good one! You were going to be the one to fix everything….I just wanted to fix everything...” Arms pulled her lifeless form to his chest as he cradled her, weeping into her shoulder. “Damn it girl! No! I told you to stay put. You never listen..you never listen, you stubborn...stubborn little….” Words turned into muffled sobs. He started rocking her body, finally realizing how small and fragile she felt in his arms. “I’m so sorry…God I am so sorry. You didn’t deserve this.” 

His grip tightened as he cried harder, not just feeling the loss of Amanda, but the loss her love and family would feel when she never came home. The loss of his own beloved that he couldn’t save because of his own selfish acts. The loss Wynonna must have felt pulling that trigger on her own flesh and blood not once but twice. The disappointment Wyatt would have for the man Robert Svane had become. The only person left who had seen through the monster he had become was now dead in his arms. Every cruel word he had said to her suddenly began to wash over him wave after wave, tapping into the buried guilt of all the things he’d done finally burning a hole in his chest. The scar on his back sizzled briefly before fading back out under the fabric of his shit. His head remained burrowed against her shoulder so deeply he didn’t hear Wynonna and the others approaching behind him until they were in the center of the storm. 

Waverly gasped seeing Amanda in Bobo’s arms, holding close to Wynonna as they walked closer. Wynonna and the others gave him a moment of silence. It was uncomfortable to see her enemy so vulnerable but for a brief moment Wynonna entertained the idea that her sister Willa might have actually found something in Bobo Del Rey others didn’t see. The same thing Amanda tried to show her. “ _ Robert… _ ” Wynonna spoke softly, the only one brave enough to step forward. “I”m so sorry...I-” 

A loud gasp and the sudden jolt in Bobo’s arms made everyone jump as Amanda coughed and sputtered before spitting out a bullet into her hand. “ _ Fucking Mage _ .” She panted weakly. “ _ Immortal wand _ .” Her throat ached along with her chest from the lack of oxygen and there was still an immense amount of pain in every inch of her body. It was too difficult for her tired form to explain who the mage was in her world, or how powerful the wand fused with her was. She didn’t think it was bullet surviving strong but Suzie Borton had gone through quite a lot before Dirk and the others were able to bring her down.

Bobo stared for a few solid seconds before his brain could register what had happened. As she coughed and sputtered he held her head upright to help her breathe. A hand lifted, pulling his fur coat by the metal buttons and wrapped it around her tired form. “Are you...crying…?” She managed a smile. “What a sap.” A chuckle tried to work itself up but she winced in pain before digging into her coat pocket and pulling out a small box. “Don’t say I never did anything for ya.” Eyes started to flutter, having used all her energy on the one woman electrical storm. The demon’s eyes lit up seeing the old wooden box resting on her stomach as he lifted her up off the ground. 

“We’ll talk ‘bout this later.” He mumbled trying to keep his tone gruff but Amanda was sure she could see a small smile under the lip he was biting back and another tear trickle down into his beard. “You ever do that t’ me again….I’ll kill ya myself.” 

  
  
  



	15. Bedside Manner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda recovers from the night before. Wynonna gets a new cellphone. Bobo has feels.

Seeing someone like Bobo Del Rey sitting in a hospital felt so out of place. Without his coat around his shoulders he looked almost naked in nothing more than a simple shirt. It had been draped across the thin scratchy sheets laying over Amanda’s lap. After the fight at the trailer park, Amanda had been rushed to the hospital for observation after being shot straight through the heart. Yes, the magic had healed her, but the overload of magic wore her body down, and Bobo wasn’t about to risk losing her yet again because the girl was too stubborn to see a doctor. 

Wynonna stayed with them to make sure Amanda was alright, even offering to stay the night so Bobo could rest. After nodding off for a bit Wynonna woke, not opening her eyes more than a crack. She had curled up on a chair in the corner of the room with her coat pulled over her as a blanket. 

Bobo stayed silent, waiting for Amanda to wake up. It was hard to believe he was the same man who tried to kill the whole town a year ago. He looked so… fragile the way his features pulled into a worried frown. Hands folded together every so often and he would bow his head as if praying, and she heard him softly whispering to himself before chuckling softly. Looking up, eyes locked on Wynonna with a warm smile. “You can stop pretending to be asleep, Miss Earp.” Bobo spoke just loud enough for her to hear him. “You stopped snoring the moment you were awake. Willa says you were like that even as kid. Ward and your mother fell for it… but she always could tell when you’d pretend to sleep to avoid doing morning chores.” 

Her jaw clenched, hating that he knew something so personal. Eyes blinked open as she sat up to brush her fingers through knotted hair. She pulled her coat onto her lap, looking him in the eyes now. “She’s really in there, huh?” The girl sniffled as she looked away. Wynonna felt torn between wanting to believe nothing more that Willa was still alive somehow, while the other side of her wanted to call him a liar and put a bullet between his eyes. “Willa...talks to you?” Clearing her throat, she blinked back the slight sting of tears while biting on her lower lip to keep her usual sarcastic comments at bay. “Does…” Her throat cracked, breaking eye contact again to stare at the floor. “Does she talk about me?” The girl’s hands started to shake as they reached for the handle of Peacemaker, stuffed in her boot. She could still feel the kickback of the gun as the bullet hit Willa. Eyes shut, shoving the memory back down before turning her attention back to Bobo. 

He gave a small nod as his smile grew. “All the damn time.” A light chuckle was covered by his ring-studded hands. “Drove me nuts at first, but...after a while I realized how much Willa blames herself for not being able to protect you when the Homestead was attacked. No matter how much I try to tell her I was her undoing, she blames herself for her death. Not you, Wynonna. She says you needn’t blame yourself. She holds enough guilt for the both of you.” His smile faded seeing the tears rolling down the woman’s cheeks. A hand moved from Amanda’s to grab a tissue and offer it. 

Wynonna stared at it a few seconds before reluctantly taking it to dab her tears. “God, I want to hate you so freaking much! You are making this whole thing annoyingly emotional and everything in me wants to call you a liar and send your lying ass back to Hell in a handbasket and make you pay for everything you have done to my family… but… I’m starting to see things aren’t as black and white as Daddy used to tell us. It was easy then. Demons _bad_. People _good_.” She sighed heavily letting her shoulders slumped. Again Bobo chuckled, trying to hide it this time. 

“ _ Apologies _ ...You sound so much like Ward when you talk like that. It wasn’t a lie when I told you he and I worked together. I wasn’t always…. _ this… _ ” A hand gestured up and down his torso. “You should know more than anyone, Wynonna, that those in pain put up walls for protection from the things that hurt our hearts...but I am trying,” he assured her, head low as a sign of respect. 

“I think I might actually believe that…” Wynonna cleared her throat with another sniffle before her head nodded towards Amanda. “And the girl? I get her wanting to help you. Girl’s got a good heart. What I can’t wrap my head around is why you are so willing to help her. Aside from Willa you hated humans,  _ especially  _ witches! At first I thought it was a weird love triangle thing but…”

“You never thought a demon could have a  _ friend _ ?” he scoffed, looking to Amanda’s sleeping form. The fur of his coat was pulled up to her shoulders, while her hands rested on her lap. Her usual smear of black eyeliner and mascara had been cleaned making her features look softer in the bright hospital light. “I’m ashamed to admit… when she first saved me from the well, I planned on looking for Bulshar. I thought if I gave her to him, he would save me from the voice in my head and I could go back to my old life, ruling Purgatory.” 

“ _ Pfft _ .” Wynonna snickered, having her doubts as to who was in charge of Purgatory when she was the Heir. Bobo ignored her, continuing. 

“But then she started talking about this love of hers, and how she would do anything to get back to him and for the first time the voice in my head wasn’t screaming. It was pleading. That’s when the voice grew clear as a bell. I didn’t know if I’d lost my mind, or not but Willa’s hatred of what I was about to do was clear, and I couldn’t bare to hear her sadness. I saw a lot of myself in Amanda. A lost soul looking to reconnect with what makes us whole and I couldn’t do it.” His hand squeezed hers gently. “Was she the biggest pain in the ass, yes,” he nodded in thought. “But she was also the first person since Willa to give me a chance. It’s been a long time since I’ve had someone I could honestly call friend and...even without Willa’s voice, I can’t risk losing that.” Her hand squeezed his in return. 

“I freaking knew it!” Amanda’s eyes shot open as she pointed a finger at Bobo. “I knew you were my friend! Oooh-ouch too fast. Too fast! Oh god, my ribs.” The triumphant moment was short lived as her body ached in pain. She slumped back in the hospital bed, still smiling. 

“How much of that were you awake for?!” Wynonna blushed, being caught expressing herself so intimately. Amanda was already cracking open the ginger ale the hospital staff had left on her meal tray.

“Oh, ‘bout ten minutes before you stopped snoring. It started out as laziness not wanting to get up and then morbid curiosity of how this whole conversation would go.” Amanda crunched down on a cookie as she spoke, mumbling her words. “Very heartfelt. Lifetime award winner kinda stuff.” She let out a loud burp, placing a hand on her chest. “So can we go soon?” She asked ripping the pulse/Oxygen reader on her finger. “I have this thing with hospitals where I hate being in them and-” Bobo grabbed her hand before she could rip out the IV in her arm, giving her a look of both disapproval and concern. She felt the huff of hot air as he sighed deeply before releasing her hand. 

Wynonna folded her arms across her chest and nodded in agreement. “They’re releasing you this afternoon but they said you were severely dehydrated, most likely from the one woman lightning storm you let off, but they’re also saying you’re recovering faster than they’ve ever seen so I agree we should get out out before the doctors start asking too many questions.” Glancing around the room her nose scrunched up at the chemically clean smell of the room. “I’m not a fan either. This place reminds me of a Rev who was really into knife play.” 

Bobo did little to hid his chuckle, covering his mouth with his hand. “I almost forgot you put ol’ Jack back in the pit. He had a little familiar that liked to follow him around like a lost puppy.”

“Yeah and that _ lost puppy _ almost sliced me up like a Thanksgiving turkey! Jack stopped him and then I stopped Jack. He was the last of the seven.” Her arms tightened around her middle, clearly not eager to talk about it. “ ** _Hey_**! What did we just say!?” Wynonna grabbed Amanda’s shoulder as she tried getting out of bed, using their discussion as a way to sneakily pull out her IV and slip on her boots. “You aren’t even wearing pants and it’s snowing outside. Sit your ass back down.” She moved in front of Amanda and with little effort sat her back on the bed. 

“Damn it, girl. When will you listen?” Bobo snipped as fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. Looking up he saw Amanda with her head in her hands.  _ Ask her why _ , Willa’s voice sounded in his head.  _ You aren’t the only one to bottle your feelings, Robert.  _  The voice sounded as if it stood over his shoulder, whispering into his ear. Eyes turned, almost half expecting to see her standing there but of course there was only the wall. Eyes rolled looking back at Amanda. “The hell’s gotten into you?” He grumbled, not really looking to get into it. It was one of the things that made this work. Amanda might have been straight forward when it came to speaking her mind but she hid her emotions well. Finally a hand dragged over his face, starting to put it together for himself when he saw the guilt behind her eyes when she looked at him. 

“I’m sorry.” Her head shook, pulling the fur coat over her lap to cover her legs. “I know...I know it was incredibly stupid to go by myself.” 

“Or at all…” Wynonna added casually until they both gave her a glance. “ What ? She stayed for my super embarrassing emotional talk!” Neither of them said anything, letting it go for now. 

“Like I said, it was stupid.” Amanda turned her head back to Bobo but kept her eyes low. “I’m sorry I bailed but every second we waste looking for a new way to stop Balsnart or whatever means the longer the Rowdy 3 are stuck in Blackwing. Last time they nearly starved them to death and I’ve already spent almost a month in this world. God only knows what those bastards are doing to them and those spell books had the answer we were looking for. I can’t explain it but I just get these... _ hunches _ ...Oh god I’m starting to sound like Dirk.” She shook her head. 

“A few dusty spell books aren’t worth losing you.” His lips curled and ears burned red. 

“I know, I know.” Amanda rolled her eyes. “You need me alive to get Willa back and open the gate.” 

_Stop being so stubborn and tell her the truth!_

Bobo grumbled, turning around in a circle out of frustration before putting both hands on his head as if it physically pained him to speak. “It isn’t just about Willa. Okay?!” The demon snapped his jaws and eyes flashed red briefly. “It’s because you’re…” He turned on the spot again before turning back to her throwing his hands out. “You are my  _ friend  _ alright? You wore me down with your  _ annoyingly  _ optimistic attitude and will to help someone as fucked up as me! There I said it! You three happy with yourselves?”  _ Yes,  _ Willa snickered from the shadows. 

Wynonna glanced at Bobo, then over his shoulder when he said ‘three’, pulling a big grin across her lips. “Wait, say it again. I’m gonna get my phone!” She said half joking as she reached for her phone only to have Bobo grab it and whip it against the floor. “Hey, flame-broiled jackass! Waverly paid good money for that!” Bending down she picked up the broken pieces before sticking it back in her pocket. “As someone who had to attend mandatory Anger Management, you could really use a  _ stress ball. _ Maybe a zen garden.” 

Pursing her lips, Amanda turned to the woman with purplexed eyebrows. “Not to be rude but...why are you here? Him I get, but I thought you and the rest of the Mystery Squad would be back at the Sheriff’s station looking for the big bad’s hideout.”  She asked brushing her hair over her shoulder. 

“Yeah well, Nedley wasn’t very happy about bullet holes in his police station so he banned me for a few days.” Wynonna said casually as if this wasn’t the first time being banned. Her mood shifted suddenly and her and Bobo shared a look. “Also...we talked and…” 

“You’ll be staying on the Earp Homestead.” Bobo finished for her, eyes making it clear he wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer this time. Already Amanda was in an uproar, getting to her feet and preparing to yell. The coat on her lap fell to the ground around her ankles making her step over it to get to him. 

“What?! I thought you said there was a shitty motel we could stay at? You already said you can’t go on their land without frying like bacon! I made a mistake! I won’t run off again, I swear!” Amanda was getting worked up so Wynonna put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from cornering Bobo. 

“I talked to Waverly…” Her jaw clenched before swallowing a hard lump in her throat. “Bobo or Robert or whatever the hell you call yourself these days,” A hand waved at him vaguely. “Will be just over the line to make sure nobody sneaks up on us or I don’t know... _ convinces a young Waverly to break bury a magic stick so Revenants can walk on our land _ .” Wynonna’s head swung dramatically looking at Bobo. He rolled his eyes at her, shrugging the comment off before picking his coat off the floor and draping it over his shoulders. 

“ _ You _ ?” Amanda scoffed. “ **_You’re_ ** camping in the middle of winter? Mr.Closet full of fur coats and five blankets, and threatens to throw the whole TV set out because he missed  _ one  _ episode British Bake-Off is going to camp... _ outside _ ?” 

Bobo stared at her with a blank look. “I’m still a Revenant. I’ll be fine.  Plus... ” He pulled up his phone to show her. “Earp Wifi carries outside the line.” He grinned wide before dropping it back down instantly. “Now throw some pants on those skinny legs and-”

Before he could finish, Wynonna snagged his phone from his hands shouting “ _ YOINK _ !” before taking off out of the hospital room yelling “ _ Payback’s a bitch, sulfur breath! _ ” 

With a long heavy huff of hot air he looked to Amanda. “I know we can’t kill her, but a soft  _ maiming  _ would be nice…” He ran a hand through his hair, flicking the locks between his fingers causing Amanda to notice how much brunette had faded over the white. It was far too quick to grow out. The day before she noticed a difference but not this extreme. She kept her quiet about it, not wanting to make him anymore self conscious than he already was, but it was clear something was changing in him. “Get dressed and ring for the nurse when you’re ready to go.” He didn’t bother turning to look at her as he started to leave the room. 

“Robert?” Amanda spoke softly before he stepped out. “Thank you…” He paused, still not looking her in the eyes. 

“Yeah well...Glad you didn’t die or whatever. Now quit wasting everyone’s time with mindless inane chatter or you’re _walking_ to the Earp Homestead.” With that he left the room. 

Amanda leaned back with a smile, eyes lingering on the door a moment before reaching for her bag of clothes stuffed into the corner. Hands wrapped around the leather jacket with the fur lining and the black ski cap that still smelled of gasoline and smoke before pulling them to her chest, letting a few tears fall down her cheeks and over her large grin. Hands brought the hat up, pressing it to her lips. “Soon, guys. I promise. Just hold on a little longer.” 


	16. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the events of the Rowdy 3 while Amanda is in Wynonna and Bobo's world. 
> 
> Enjoy (ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ✿)

Blue eyes stared forward at a cement wall as if any moment he would see her face again. Just a glimpse to keep him going another day. At first Martin thought it was a dream when the ghost of Amanda walked through the small cement cell walls, thought he’d lost his mind just like he’d lost track of time, but in his heart he knew it was her. Whatever inkling of doubt he had was masked by his will to see her again. She was looking for them. She said it herself. That alone was enough to keep him fighting to see the next day. 

This time around Blackwing was under new management. Whoever this new guy in charge was ran Blackwing differently than Riggins or that shit-for-brains skinny kid to the point that it scared Martin to his core what Blackwing was capable of with someone useful incharge. Project Incubus still remained underground but their cells were further apart, and they had made room for a fourth cell now that Vogel was with them. Martin tried not to imagine what horrible things The Beast was being put through, not being of this world. He hadn’t seen her since they were taken and no doubt had been running dozens of tests and experiments on the poor girl. 

Martin’s thoughts tried not to picture her strapped to a table screaming for help or the fear of not understanding why it was happening to her behind those rainbow eyes. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden shaking of his cage as the door above opened. Instantly his head hung low, anticipating what would come next. Already his heart sank into his growling stomach as the cage rose upward in unison with the three others around him. He didn’t need to look up to know they held the same disgusted look of defeat on their faces, but it didn’t stop him from glancing over just to know they were still there. Everytime they were brought to the surface, Martin feared one day he would be the only one to rise from the ground. 

“Three and me make four.” Martin let out a sigh of relief, talking to himself as they rose from the ground, the chain above their heads clinking as it locked into place. 

“Four plus three makes trouble.” Gripps replied, looking to the three people standing on the platform in front of them. 

“I don’t like this kind of trouble. Makes my brain sad and my guts rot!” Cross rattled his cage when they recognized two of the three faces. 

“I DON’T LIKE THOSE GUYS!” Vogel shouted before he glared down Priest and Ken as the pair stood behind the third person. The poor victim had been strapped to a chair and by the smell of fear filling the room like a sweet thanksgiving feast, Blackwing hadn’t informed the poor bastard what was about to happen. “W-we aren’t hungry! Told you that last time! Tell ‘em, Boss!” Martin side-glanced at Vogel before flashing back to Priest. 

“This little hunger strike you boys are doin’ is very noble an’ all but…” Priest leaned forward sniffing the stranger’s head. “Can’t you just smell the fear reekin’ off this poor fella.” He put a hand on the man’s shoulder as he began to cry. 

“Please, please don’t do this...I have a family and…” the man tried to plead, but Priest began to shush him tenderly as he put his hand over the man’s mouth.

“Shh-shh-shh...the monster’s are talkin’. Ain’t personal.” Priest smiled wide before turning back to the Rowdy 3. “Now, I must admit we had fun last time ‘round, but Ken- have you met my buddy Ken?” Priest put an arm around the man and pulled him in for an awkward hug. “Ken here says we gotta keep you alive or else what the hell’s the point of lockin’ you up in the first place? Surely it wasn’t the pleasure of watchin’ you freaks waste away to dust.” At this point Ken had heard enough, pushing himself away from Priest so he could speak with the Rowdy 3 directly. 

“Listen...Neither of us _want_ to see you hurt anyone,” 

“Speak for y’self,” Priest interrupted with a giggle before covering his coy smile for Ken to continue. 

“...But...We can’t have you feeding on other Projects and risk you escaping again. Maybe in time, once we’ve established a better connection with one another we can discuss giving you four more freedom.” Ken’s expression softened, even offering a warm smile.”I know in the past Blackwing-”

“Stop right there, Kid.” Cracking his neck Martin leaned his head forward so his cage swung back and forth causing a repetitive clink of the metal chain shifting. “First of all, we been Blackwing’s little pet project since before you had ball-hair. I have seen the deepest darkest pits of this hell that would make the devil himself weep. So before you get too high an’ mighty with your false promises of freedom, thinkin’ we’re might actually stupid enough to fall for that shit, remember...you lit the match and you’ll be in the center of it all as it burns down ‘round you. You wanna talk ‘bout Blackwing in its heyday like you’re workin’ to make things better? That soulless scab beside you can tell you Riggins pulled the same shit. Only difference is...” Martin took a big whiff, sniffing the air. “You don’t feel one lick ‘a guilt about it.” 

Ken seemed unsettled by Martin’s words, taking a step back. “Now, now,” Priest assured him, giving Martin toothy grin. “Don’t let the little vampire get you worked up. It’s just in his nature to strike fear in their prey.” Priest started ushering Ken out of the room with a gentle pat on the man’s shoulder. “I’ve seen how this plays out. Give ‘em twelve more hours ‘n I’ll have one of my boys pick up the corpse. After a point, instinct just kicks in an’ the rest is just Mother Nature doin’ her job.” His voice began to fade as the doors closed. “Speakin’ of eating, I could eat? I’m starving.” The doors closed and the Rowdy 3 were left staring down at the man. 

Damn it. He was right. The man might have been the scum of the earth but Priest knew their habits better than anyone. Already he could feel the hunger inside, urging him to feast. The smell of fear filled the room making it difficult to think straight. The other members of the Rowdy 3 were fighting it, shaking their cages, screaming at Priest after the doors were shut, but Martin just stared the man in the eyes. He’d learned the hard way, it was worse for the man if they refused. Blackwing would kill him anyways, possibly even torture him in front of them as punishment. Martin shook his head with a growl. 

“Hey! You! Guy!” He huffed, cage still swinging. “You got a name, guy?” The others fell silent, looking to their leader. The man shakily looked up with tears in his eyes giving a small sniffle. 

“Um...Glenn. My name’s Glenn Hemming,” he answered a bit confused. 

“Well, Glenn Hemming I’m gonna be honest with you. You are in some deep shit.” Martin let out a groan, straining the muscles in his neck. “You ain’t got time for us to explain what’s about to happen but you need to know don’t feel good about it. Don’t know how much longer me an’ my boys can hold back. Been a long time since we had a meal….” He took a deep breath, muscles tensing tighter. “Can’t promise this ain’t gonna hurt, but I promise we won’t take long and it ain’t gonna be in vain.” Already he felt his jaw opening, the taste of energy on the tip of his tongue. 

“Wait! I don’t understand?! What are you going to-” 

_____

Screams sounded through the speakers until Ken finally turned it off, leaving the screen running. He let out a heavy sigh before running a hand over his face, stopping his fingertips at the bridge of his nose briefly. Looking back at the screen the light slowly left the body before falling limp making Ken wince at the impact of the body’s lifeless form. Priest stepped up beside him, the light of the screen illuminating the side-smirk plastered on his face. “You think that’s messed up, you should’a seen the first time he did it.” He let out a mad squawk of a laugh before his face fell expressionless yet again. “Kid cried like a baby for a week….god I missed the good old days.” Biting his lower lip he wiped a fake tear from his eye.    
  



	17. No Rest For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Wynonna share a bottle of booze,   
> Bobo....Bobo has a bad time.

“This doesn’t feel right,” Amanda said, passing the bottle of cheap tequila to Wynonna who was sitting on the floor beside her. Their backs rested against the couch with legs sprawled out on the woven carpet in front of a Janga tower with drinking game suggestions written on the blocks. A few had already been removed and scattered across the carpet. Waverly’s humming could be heard in the kitchen as she prepared dinner and listened to some upbeat pop song. Wynonna took the bottle, giving Amanda a confused raise of her brow. 

“You need a throw pillow?” She turned, grabbing one of the dozens strewn about the living room. Her other hand brought the bottle to her lips taking a large swig. “We usually do drunk family game night in the dining room but...” She looked at the walls in the other room, which were now covered in photos of revenants, locations of Bulshar’s attacks and various strings connection one point to another. “It’s kind of become Nancy Drew Headquarters.” Chuckling at her own joke Wynonna looked back to see Amanda didn’t find it as funny as she did. Amanda shifted in her spot, feeling the sway of head as she sat up. They’d removed more blocks than she’d realized. 

“No, the floor’s fine.” Pinching the bridge of her nose, Amanda let out a sigh. “I mean, it is a floor, but that’s not my point.” Shaking her head she took the bottle from Wynonna as it was offered, resting it on her knee. Eyes shifted to the window to look at the frost growing around the edges. “It doesn’t feel right to leave  _ him  _ out there.” Looking back down she started to gnaw on her lower lip in thought. “I’m not trying to sound un’prish’tive.” Her words slurred a bit, going unnoticed by both women. “It’s great you and Waverly are letting me crash here and you’ve both been super nice but it feels wrong sleeping in Willa’s old room while Robert has to sleep in the dead-ass of winter.” Her head rolled back while fingers combed through the short tufts of hair growing in where it had been shaved. Wynonna snorted, quickly covering her mouth trying not to sound insulting. A hand pointing a finger at Amanda went up in defense as and eyes closed to compose herself. 

 

“If I learned anything from Bobo Del Rey, it’s going to take a hell of a lot more than snow to kill his ass.” Wynonna leaned back against the couch in thought before her smile faded slightly. “You really believe in him don’t you? You honestly believe in this  whole plan to bring my crazy dead sister back while somehow also breaking the curse that’s been on my family for a buttload of generations,  _ mind you _ ,” her pointed finger swayed towards Amanda, “while also saving your bffs in your alternate universe?” Wynonna’s head tilted in thought trying to make sure she’d summed it all up. Amanda couldn’t help but laugh, letting out a heavy sigh as she passed on the drink and handed it back to Wynonna. 

“If I didn’t believe he was for real I’d be seriously wasting my time.” Amanda finally grabbed a pillow setting it under her and shifting in her spot. A timer in the kitchen dinged and Waverly made an excited noise, bustling along to the tune of the next song. Silence lingered between the two for a moment as they let themselves dive deep into thought. Wynonna broke the silence first, giving Amanda a light nudge as she took another swig. 

“Sorry I gave you all that ‘kid’ crap when we first met.” The shame wore heavy on Wynonna’s brow and the mood began to shift as Amanda noticed a deeper pain in the woman’s eyes. Amanda went to speak but Wynonna beat her to it. “I uh..” She sniffed blinking a few times before finding her words. “A lot of crazy shit went down last year, after Willa died.” The blinking grew worse as the sting of tears burned her eyes but she kept her voice as level as she could manage. “Magic time spell happened. Waverly touched evil goop and got a haircut. We adopted Jeremy from the BBD pound, _ and _ ... I had a kid,” An almost bitter laugh slipped out as a sigh with a roll of her eyes, not looking directly at Amanda anymore. “Keyword  _ ‘Had’ _ .” The laugh grew cynical. “Doc and I gave her up so she wouldn’t be in danger of this  _ shit-storm _ of a life, and yeah, maybe my mama bear claws have still been out since then.”

Wynonna cleared her throat, uncomfortable by the talk of raw emotion but the tequila was keeping her talking. Amanda attempted to tell her it was alright, seeing this was difficult to talk about but she was loudly hushed while a hand covered her mouth. “ **_Sshhhshh_ ** ! Jus’ listen,  _ please _ . I let my feelings out of Pandora’s box like once a year so just.. _ Sshhh _ !” She insisted as she pulled her hand away from Amanda’s mouth. “You showed up to the sheriff’s office and gave us this wild story about universe jumping and releasing my second worst enemy and okay, yeah I kind of freaked, I see that now. After you ran off it kept bugging me why you seemed so familiar to me and then at the trailer park it hit me. You remind me of me when I first came back to Purgatory. I knew that scared- _ slashed _ -pissed off look in your eyes. Whatever your backstory was, life handed you a swift kick the box at some point.” She paused looking Amanda deep in the eyes. “And I wanted to protect you because I felt like I couldn’t protect myself. I see now I was wrong. You’re much stronger than I was when I had quote, unquote ‘Greatness’ thrust’d upon me.” She gestured her fingers in the air dramatically. “And if you say Bo- _ bert _ ,” her head nodded correcting herself quickly. “If you think  _ Robert  _ is the key to getting my big sister back then I’ve got your back like a backpack, sister.” Wynonna snickered at her lame joke, giving Amanda another friendly and drunken nudge with her elbow. 

Amanda’s eyes were staring down at the floor, her sock covered feet wiggling into the woven fabric of the carpet anxiously as she pondered Wynonna’s words. “Pararibulitis.” Amanda spoke, biting her bottom lip again. “It’s my kick in the box. My  _ curse  _ if you will.” She let herself laugh while raising a hand to look over her fingers as she turned it slowly. “It’s a disease in my world. Super painful hallucinations that look and feel real. It’s been in my family for generations too.It’s hard to tell what triggers it but putting on nail polish can suddenly feel like acid burning your fingers off. Shaving your legs suddenly turns into slicing half you thigh off. One second you’re putting on eyeliner and suddenly spiders are crawling out of your eyes. It’s fucking hell!” A hand ran over her eyes, rubbing them trying to forget that those were all actual Pararibulitis attack’s she’d had in the past. “Thanks to the Rowdy 3 my  _ curse  _ was suddenly this  _ power  _ that could help people. It might work weird here, but it’s still  _ my  _ power to control.  The Rowdy 3 aren’t just my friend’s they’re my family and I would do anything to get them back but I wouldn’t risk something this big if I didn’t think it was the best chance for everyone. They wouldn’t want me to be selfish and only save them of there were other lives on the line.” Smiling, Amanda took a big swing, instantly regretting the burn down into the pit of her stomach followed by the slosh of nausea in her gut. She winced setting the bottle down for good, knowing when to call it quits. “If you really think 'bout it Robert has a new power he's trying to learn too,” 

Wynonna gave her a bothered look. “You're about to say something incredibly tacky and heartfelt aren't you?” Amanda smirked. 

“The power to be good and curb his demonic side.” Amanda said it, hearing how it sounded out loud. “Okay I hear it and it does sound-”

“Like a PBS special on demonic friendship building? A little bit, yeah but...I get what you mean.” Wynonna grinned finishing the bottle with one last full. “As much as it makes my insides feel black goo to say it, maybe my sister wasn't completely nutballs for falling in love with a fur coat with horns….and maybe there's some hope to be had about finally ending the Earp curse.” Eyes rolled trying to act as casual as possible. 

“Did you guys finish that whole bottle?” Waverly walked into the room wiping her hands on her apron. “I haven't even put dinner on the table and you two are drunk as a pair of skunks!” she scolded them, walking closer with a huff. “Great leadership, Wynonna! Bulshar could attack at any moment but Purgatory's best two heroes are goofy on giggle juice!” 

“She's kind of adorable when she gets mad like that.” Amanda looked up at Waverly as she spoke to Wynonna who snapped at her with a pointed finger but unfocused eyes. 

“Watch it! Nicole carries a gun,” she warned. 

“I know.” Amanda's smile got wider and Wynonna's eyes narrowed. 

“Now you're just being greedy.” Her head bobbed in fake disgust before snapping her attention back to Waverly. “Its fine. We have a demon guard dog at the gate and peacemaker  **and** a badass witch.” She dramatically gestured to Amanda. “Bulshar would be an idiot to attack us now.” She scoffed getting up off the floor. The smell of cooking food was drawing her away from the living room. 

“Fine but I wouldn't blame him if he did show up.” Waverly giggled excitedly following wynonna to the kitchen. “My apple dumplings smell out of this world!” She moved past her sister to get to the oven to check on them. “I made extra if you wanted to take a plate to Bobo.” She gave Wynonna an awkward glance.  “I don't really know if I trust him after erasing Wynonna and making me live in a world where I almost married Champ,” she tilted her head in thought briefly before wincing. “But if he's keeping the baddies away from the homestead and is part of the team...well team mates get fed too if they ...want to be good at the-”

“Baby girl, you don't have to pretend to understand sports. We all get what you're failing miserably to say,” Wynonna interrupted, to save her from rambling on to nowhere. 

“Thank god, that kind of got away from me. Nicole usually makes the sports jokes. My point is...go team!” 

Wynonnas eyes lingered on Waverly, silently mocking her. “Great pep talk coach. Now.. bring out the  **_GARLIC BREAD!_ ”** Wynonna did her best Oprah voice before storming into the dining room. 

____

“Damn it, Earp.” The demon cursed under his breath while fingers fumbled across the keyboard. The small illuminated screen read ‘BoboOffLimits’ where the wifi signal appeared. Clearly she had changed the password on him again. Frustrated he stuffed the phone into his pocket while eyes fixated on the fire in front of him. His small tent sat nestled in the snow after the last storm had nearly covered it. Waverly had been kind enough to provide the weatherproof tent along with a single pillow and blanket. Every so often he’d catch a whiff of whatever the girls in the house were cooking, ignoring the grumble in his stomach. He didn’t need to eat of course, but that didn’t mean he denied himself the pleasures that came with eating. Judging by the lack of the scent of burnt food, Waverly was cooking. Something he was growing to adore. 

“ _ At least the snow slowed down _ .” Willa’s voice echoed through his head. These days she was sounding more clear as a bell. Most likely due to Bulshar’s strength growing rapidly. The whole town started to feel like an infected wound the stronger he grew. More of his followers were coming out of the woodwork. People were going missing, strange rituals were popping up all over town and more freaks of all shapes and sizes were arriving to Purgatory to “Witness Bulshar’s greatness.”. The forest no longer resembled the one he’d grown to know so well over the years. The disease that was Bulshar Clootie was festering, growing and infecting everything around him. Even the air smelled a hint of rotten flesh. Robert had even stepped up to help Wynonna’s little team, pushed into it by Amanda of course, and despite the feud over the internet, he had actually found himself growing fond of the ones he once called enemy.

“Always looking on the bright side of things.” Robert smiled with a hum. “I would ask how you stay so hopeful, stuck in between like you are but I suppose a soul like yours stays pure even after everything that’s happened.” His smile widened but he could sense a sadness in her silence. “Don’t worry. Soon as the girl opens the gates and rids us of Bulshar, you won’t have to suffer any longer.” Her silence lingered another moment. 

“ _ There is...another way _ .” Something in words felt wrong this time. Brows knit together in thought as to what she could mean. If there was another way he would have found it by now. “ _ The little witch... _ ” Her voice danced back and forth as if her ghost was shifting around him along with the wind. “ _ What if...What if Constance was telling the truth? _ ” As the wind picked up his vision started to fog over when her suggestion began to make him uncomfortable. “ _ You lied to the others. You know exactly where to find Bulshar. Why are you protecting him? _ ” 

“What are you saying?” Robert asked in a low gruff voice. “I didn’t lie to protect  _ him _ ! I did it to protect  _ her! _ I did it for you, Willa.” Why was she saying this? 

“ _ She’s just one witch. What’s the price of one life for us to be together again. It hurts here, Robert...I didn’t tell you before because I didn’t want you to worry but I’ve been here too long. Don’t you want to see me again _ ?” 

He started to notice an ache in his head the more he tried to mentally deny her suggestion. Wincing, he stood up to hold his hand against his head.  “You were what drove me to keep her safe in the first place. I don’t understand, what’s changed? This doesn’t sound like...” A loud ring in the back of his head grew louder and louder and his mind started to feel like it was splitting in half. The dozens of voices he’d usually managed to keep quiet suddenly started yelling different things all at once. “Willa?! What’s happening?!” 

**_“It hurts, Robert!” “SAVE US!” “Kill the demon!”_ **

**_“Kill the witch!” “All of you will suffer!”_ **

**_“Don’t listen to him!” “Run!” “STAY!”_ **

**_“KILL!” “This is all your fault, Robert!”_ **

**_“You’ll burn! You’ll all burn! Hahaha!”_ **

The voices continued to scramble together, his hands cupping the sides of his head as his skull felt like it would burst open any moment. “ _ MAKE IT STOP! WILLA! MAKE IT STOP! _ ” Robert screamed, dropping to his knees in front of the fire. He panted trying to catch his breath but there was no holding back his cries until suddenly everything went silent. Not even the sound of snow hitting the ground could be heard as if the world had gone mute. 

_ “Oh, Robert _ .” Willa’s voice called to him from in front. The crunch of boots in the snow drew closer. “ _ Foolish, foolish  _ **_Robert Svane_ ** .” Her voice shifted lower to that of a man’s mid sentence and his blood ran cold. The familiar voice replaced his rage with fear as teary eyes blinked into focus on the man standing in front of him. Snow collected on the man’s hat and the shoulders of his black poncho. “I had so much hope you would make the right choice, but it’s clear to me that you  _ failed  _ my test of loyalty.

“ _ Bulshar!” _ Robert snarled, hands curling into fists as he looked up from the ground. A hiss escaped from behind grinding teeth and he snapped his jaws like an animal. “This is by far your  _ cruelest  _ trick yet!!” He shouted back at the man, still not getting up. At this point he wasn’t even sure if he could. Anger pulsed through his veins but the burn across his back kept him in place. Eyes began to glow red as the white puffs of hot air dispersed in the cool night air with each bated breath. 

“I gave you every chance to hand her over to me and now history is repeating itself. Robert Svane, friends with an Earp, working with a witch to stop me. As I recall it didn’t go well for you the last time.” Bulshar’s grin widened and fingers tightened around the black cane under gloved hands. “I nearly thought I had you in the forest...even after you handed that incompetent couple to the Heir.” 

Robert’s eyes widened before narrowing into a glare. “Constance’s ghost. That was you too?” Bulshar nodded, still smiling before letting out a soft chuckle. His head tilted to the side to look Robert over curiously as if it had been obvious. Snow continued to fall but the fire was burning brighter than ever, as if powered by Bulshar’s magic. A hand covered Robert’s eyes, realizing how long Bulshar had been playing him. All the information he had given his enemy. The danger he had put everyone in. “Tell me...is Willa even…” He almost couldn’t bring himself to ask for fear of the answer. “Please tell me she’s still out there.” His head bowed low, burying his face in his hands. 

Bulshar shifted in his place before picking up the cane and placing it across his knees as he bent down to Robert’s level. “You’d best hope for her sake...she isn’t.” Again he tilted his head as the revenant looked up into the demon’s eyes in horror and fear. “Don’t worry. None of this will matter soon.” He began taking his black treated leather gloves from one hand as he spoke. “I’m only here because the time has come to pay for you lack of loyalty to your master. This will be a fun little distraction for your new friends while I finish what I’ve started. Goodbye, Robert Svane.” Bulshar moved his ungloved hand, pressing his his thumb to the other man’s forehead. “ _ Aperta Ianua _ .” He spoke in Latin as his thumb pressed in and the instant it made contact it was as if Robert’s brain had been hit by a bus. Screams echoed into the night sky as he began to writhe in pain. “Long live Bobo Del Rey.” The glove returned over Bulshar’s hand as he stood up, turning his back on the man going mad in the snow. The screams grew louder and a porch light flicked on, the rusted squeak of a screen door opening as three figures rushed out into the snow to see what the commotion was about. Smoldering ash danced along the wind before hitting the snow where Bulshar once stood. Mad ramblings came as a muffled voice under the fur coat as the man seemed to be fighting an invisible beast. 

Three women sprinted towards him, bundled in their winter coats but the snow-stuck slippers made it obvious they’d rushed out in a hurry. Amanda was leading the way, followed by Wynonna with Peacemaker at the ready, and Waverly, armed with a tupperware container full of Robert’s dinner. As they got closer the sounds he was making became clearer but it was still impossible to understand what he was screaming about. “Robert?! What happened! Are you okay?!” Amanda shouted first, diving over the wooden fence to the other side. She jumped back when he spun to face her, a wild look in his eyes. 

“Night will  _ be  _ no more!” he shouted at her before eyes continued to shift back and forth. “They will need no light of  _ lamp  _ or sun!” His breathing was erratic and his pitch went uneven at random words. “For  **_He_ ** shall be their light! They will reign forever and ever!” Turning briefly he snapped his attention back to Amanda, taking her hands in his and squeezing them tight. 

“Robert, what’s happening?” Amanda tried to pull her hands away as his grip started to hurt. At the mention of his name, eyes flashed red and he let out a bellowing growl. One hand reached up for Amanda’s throat as he screamed. 

“We do NOT speak that name! That name has forsaken us!” His hand nearly reached her throat before the barrel of Wynonna’s gun was glowing in his face. She grabbed Amanda by the arm, pulling her away before he could try again. He quickly stepped away from the gun, pointing a finger at it as he continued to snap and hiss at them. “Bobo Del Rey. Bobo. Robert is dead! Just like all of Purgatory will be! He said so!” His fingers knotted in his hair and he turned away pacing and speaking as if there ghosts unseen to them, listening to his rambling. 

Amanda shook her head. “ _ Who _ said so?” She was trying to piece together what he was saying as some kind of clue as to what made him snap. “Bulshar? Was he here?!” Now she really felt horrible for not staying out here with him. “Rob-..Bobo? Was Bulshar-” He rushed at her again, grabbing her by the shoulders and lifting her up so she was eye level with him. Wynonna snapped the gun on him, finger itching to pull the trigger.

His features grew softer as he looked into her eyes and the demonic light behind his faded. “I am the message. I see that now,” he whispered, not breaking eye contact. A single tear rolled down his cheek. “Run now before he takes your swan too. I tried to keep you safe little witch..” he blinked a few times and the concentration in his eyes faded. “But the smell of sulfur has followed me home.” His grip on her shoulders tightened again and he drew a deep breath in, sniffing the air around her.

“You’re hurting me! Please!” She spoke soft, hoping to wake him from this. 

“Bobo that’s enough! Let her go!” Wynonna warned with a click of her loaded gun. As much as she threatened, her hand shook with unease. 

“Robert! Please!” Amanda pleaded in pain as the force of his fingers dug into her coat feeling as if he would crush her bones next. The mention of his old name only seemed to piss him off worse. Eyes flashed red again and his screams grew more demented as his rage built up.

“ **_You will BURN in eternal damnation! Your flesh will boil and_ ** \--gh!” Bobo suddenly went rigid, letting go of Amanda who dropped to the ground and stumbled back to see his eyes bulge out of his head before noticing the silver wire connected to his neck, leading back to the officer holding the taser gun. Nicole stood at the ready, eyes focused on Bobo until he finally hit the ground. A bit of steam rose from where the metal had struck his neck. The redheaded officer looked back at the three women before letting out a heavy sigh. 

Behind her Jeremy stood, bundled up in his hat and coat while gloved hands held a large box marked ‘Drunk-Candy Land’. The word ‘drunk’ written in black marker in Wynonna’s handwriting. “Either family game night is off or Bobo is went overboard with Charades,” he said, adjusting the box in his hands. 


	18. Purple Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda's hard work pays off after Nicole gets an idea  
> Bobo is cryptic AF  
> Dolls isn't dead! Let's all live in this lie together!! (T_T)

Rainbow sprinkles covered the front of Jeremy’s newest ironic t-shirt as hit bit into another frosting covered animal cracker. His other hand held his gun pointed at the glass cage surrounding Bobo as the man paced around it like an animal in a zoo. Every so often he would mumble something under his breath before slamming his hands against the glass, sometimes while shouting out obscenities. Jeremy didn’t seem to let it bother him. No matter what was said, he just kept snacking and having a very one sided conversation. “See, I know technically there is no difference in flavor, but the giraffe crackers just don’t taste the same as the lion or hippo ones.” Bobo responded turning around and trying to break the glass with his knee. “I think it’s the icing to sprinkles distribution.” Jeremy continued, turning a lion cracker over. “The giraffe has a long skinny neck but the hippo and lion are rounder shapes so-”

“Where is the witch!?” Bobo turned around, snapping jaws with frustration. “This one talks and talks... _hmm...and talks and talks and talks-and-talks-and-talks and....,_ ” A hand slid over his face, eyes staring off into nothing. 

“Yeah, I don’t really think you get a vote since I just spent the last five hours listening to you quote creepy bible scriptures and ramble on about the end of days and your pal Bulshar.” Jeremy tossed the lion cracker in his mouth with a soft crunch. 

This answer didn’t seem to appease Bobo. His fist slammed against the glass again, breathing so hard he left steam on the pane. “I want to see the witch! Bring her! **BRING ME THE WITCH! I WANT TO SEE HER!** ” He shouted louder, slamming harder. A gun tapped on the glass behind him making both him and Jeremy jump with a look. Dolls was smiling back at him with a smug look, pointing the barrel at the glass. Bobo pulled a twisted grin, pressing his head so it lined up with it, hands placed beside him as he leaned in with a low growl. “More _visssitors_.” Eyes closed as he continued to growl. “Not the one I want.” 

Dolls took a step back, keeping the gun visible. “Amanda is resting.” He said simply, not giving much more detail than that. “I will relay any messages you have for her, but we think it’s best to keep you separate since you keep talking about murdering people.” he paused shrugging. “Call me cautious, but when a rev talks about murdering someone they usually end up succeeding.” Jeremy was getting to his feet, brushing rainbow crumbs off his shirt. He anxiously scrambled around the glass box to Dolls. 

“Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to take over for me two hours ago!” He looked over his shoulder at Bobo. “I know I promised Wynonna I’d babysit the crazy revenant but some of the stuff he says is seriously going to give me nightmares.” He shuddered a little too dramatically. “At one point he talked about pushing my eyeballs through my own intestines and then started humming show tunes.” He shuddered again. 

Dolls rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh before cracking his neck and pulling a bag out of his pocket and placing it in Jeremy’s hands. “Bulshar’s followers are really upping their game. I had a run in with one of his guys and almost went belly up but I managed to get out before things got too bad.”

A hand moved to rub the back of his neck, trying to hide both is fear and frustration with almost biting the big one. Jeremy awkwardly slapped a hand on the larger man’s back, not really sure what to say. “Well uh...glad you didn’t die.” Jeremy shrugged not sure what else could be said. It was the truth after all. 

“Yeah me too.” Dolls gave his usual coy smile, softening his features when he saw the concern in his friend’s eyes. At that moment Wynonna stormed in, kicking the door open while she carried a cardboard box in her arms. She huffed looking between them as she struggled. 

“Yes, we’re all glad Dolls isn’t dead,” Wynonna grunted setting the box on a desk as Waverly followed with a stack of books in her arms. “Now which one of you wants to play sort through the box of human bones for  _ maybe  _ magic pinky?” Catching her breath she noticed the strange looks from all three men. They really were trying anything these days to get one step ahead of Bulshar. “What?” She asked picking up a skull and making it face Waverly as she spoke in a wicked witch voice. _ “I thought you loved sorting and organizing weird crap?”  _

Waverly grimaced shaking her head. “The human body has two hundred and six bones, so it looks like you’ve got two bodies there and _-uh-_ looks like you're are missing some parts. Also the last time I played with human remains a stripper got stabbed in the head with my good fabric shears! So, _yeah_!  No thank you!” She pulled a mock smile as she nodded before turning to set her books down. At that moment a hand slammed on the glass making everyone in the room except Dolls jump and turn to look at the tired looking man in the cage. 

All eyes were on him as he stared at the ground panting.  _ “Hmmmm! **NONE OF YOU ARE MY WITCH** **!!!”** _ He slammed a hand on the glass again making Waverly yelp softly in surprise. Wynonna put her sister behind her while her gun was pointed at Bobo. Eyes lifted from his gaze at the floor to that of the gun glowing at him. 

_ “HEY! _ Watch it, Crazy Pants!” She snapped at him to get his attention. Bobo closed his eyes, as if welcoming the threat of a bullet with open arms slowly sliding against the glass. “ _ Amanda _ ,” she emphasised the name, tired of hearing him talk about her like he owned her. “Is the only thing keeping me from putting you in the ground so lay off smacking the fish tank and making demands you might never get!” The barrel of her gun tapped the glass wall between them. “She still thinks you’re in there somehow….” He opened his eyes when she paused and knelt down so she was face to face. “Me? I think you’ve been playing us from the start. You gave me hope of getting my sister back and then you took it away.” Her hand slapped the glass this time, the gun clanking in her hand as it hit the surface. “Big mistake, dick-bag! You had better hope for your sake she’s right you somehow pull your head out of your demonic ass and give us something to work with or I will make you suffer for a long, long time before I send your sorry ass back to Hell.” 

Pulling away Wynonna stood again, standing over Bobo as he sat back against the glass behind him. A hand slid over his face, his breathing growing shallow and eyes staying low. “She did not know the wolf was a wicked animal and so little red riding hood did not fear him.” 

“ And  we’re back to crazy talk,” Jeremy sighed, sitting back down. 

“The wolf didn’t know he was wicked either…” Bobo continued. “A wolf is just as any other animal, only...driven.. by his hunger…..The wolf always dies in the end.” His eyes faded off as if he had forgotten about the others in the room. “The wolf always dies in the end,” he repeated. “Now he’s gone and frightened little red one.” His head turned, pressing his face against the cool glass. “The woodsman comes for us all eventually.” He laughed a soft yet bitter laugh, drawing a deep breath and closing his eyes. Not sure what had gotten into her Wynonna bit her lower lip, dropping the gun before putting it in its holster. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose briefly, she let out a long sigh. “Look, she isn’t gone forever. We’re making her get some rest after she insisted on staying up for almost two day after you tried to attack her in some desperate hope to find a way to fix whatever Bulshar did to your head.” Wynonna said rather defeated. “Not gonna lie, you freaked her the freak out when you went all...well,  _ ‘Bobo’  _ back at the homestead.” She turned to Jeremy giving him the finger-guns gesture and clicked her tongue. “Speaking of  _ witch _ , it’s your turn to keep her from exploding my kitchen with her latest spell attempt.” Immediately Jeremy started to groan, shuffling the bag Dolls handed him between his fingers. 

“Come on, I just finished babysitting the other magical being in our care! Don’t I get a break?” He continued to complain, idly playing with the bag in his hands before remembering it had been given to him for a reason. “Dolls needs me to do research on…” He looked at the bag and then back to Dolls. “What is this again?” 

“Vampire teeth, ripped out of their heads before we dusted them. Ground up they can be very useful in traps and rituals against revenants, demons, other vampires and oddly enough, cures gout and lowers blood pressure if mixed with the right ingredients. I need you to lock them in the safe with the other supplies.” Dolls explained and almost instantly Jeremy tossed them on the floor with disgust when he noticed the stain leaking from the bottom of the bag. 

“Hard pass!” He wiped his hands on his pants, gently kicking the bag back to Dolls and turning to Wynonna. “So the wifi password is still EatADickBulshar?”He asked heading towards the door. Wynonna gave a satisfied nod. Grabbing his laptop Jeremy left the room. 

\---

“Is it supposed smell like the Bog of Eternal Stench?” Nicole asked looking into the bubbling black goo in the small bowl before gagging and wafting the smell away. One big bubble grew, resembling a small arm as it popped and hissed at her. Her hand snapped to a lid covering the bowl quickly. “And be alive?” she said as the clack of the lid hit the ceramic. 

Frustrated Amanda took the bowl and tossed the whole thing in the trash bin. “It was supposed to be purple tulips…” she refrained from making jokes, too focused on the books scattered across the table to notice Nicole mention that was Waverly's casserole dish. Eyes flicked across the pages trying to understand what she was doing wrong. Turning her wrist over, fingers slid across the wand tattoo in thought. “Its like my magic clashes with the magic here. Sends it into overdrive like a jet engine in a scooter.” The blue illuminated briefly at the rush of anger. “How am I supposed to control something if I don't understand it?” Looking back to the pages Nicole took a seat, equally tired of watching Amanda try and fail all morning.  

Wynonna wanted her to rest but there was no stopping Amanda when her mind was set on something. Nicole put a hand over her tired eyes, wondering when Jeremy would show up to replace her when something dawned on her. Her head lifted looking at Amanda as she shared down at the table. “Then quit using our magic!” She spoke simply and Amanda looked up at her as if she was joking. A smile pulled over Nicole's cheeks as the idea formulated in her head. “Maybe you're trying too hard? Maybe it isn't working because you are powerful enough on your own. Add a jet engine to a scooter and the scooter explodes. Build around the jet engine by itself and you create something new that works instead of trying to shove it in something not strong enough to run it.” Nicole got up and went to the cupboard to pull out a mixing bowl and placed it on the table. “In this case this is the jet engine,” she grabbed Amanda's wrist gesturing to the tattoo. “It’s adding to a power you already have so…” She looked down at the bowl. “This time try it with no ingredients, just you…You already have everything you need in here.” She gave her wrist a gentle squeeze before releasing her. 

Amanda stared at her for a moment before looking at the bowl to mull over Nicole's idea. It actually made sense in a way. Adding already powerful magic to powerful magic hasn't been working. It was worth a try. Taking a deep breath amanda put her hands over the bowl and closed her eyes. “Purple flowers.Purple flowers” She repeated softly to herself trying to picture the bowl filled with them. The flowers tied to a specific memory of the day the Rowdy 3 stumbled upon a field of tulips. She focused on the smell of the bouquet Martin had picked for her, and the joy she felt watching Vogel rolling through the field and watching Gripps make Beast and Cross flower crowns. With closed eyes she could feel her left wrist softly warm up where the ink had been drawn across her skin. The sensation of power and light washed over her as she continued to repeat “Purple flowers.” To herself. She felt a warm flash wash over her body before letting out a soft gasp. Opening her eyes they went wide when they saw a bundle of tulips planted in the bowl in front of her. “It worked!” Her jaw dropped before pulling into a large grin. She looked to Nicole with a joyous look of victory before she noticed the flower crown on top of her red hair. Nicole however was looking around the house with both amazement and concern. 

“Yeah….it worked…..” Her hand reached to her head feeling the weight of the flowers. 

Following her gaze Amanda now saw purple tulip bouquets all over the house, in every bowl, vase, sink coffee cup and even the toilet. Purple covered the home as well as the scent of flowers filling the rooms. At that moment the door flew open as Jeremy rushed in from the cold. He turned removing his hood before freezing in place to look at the house full of flowers. “Whoa….Either Waverly needs to tone down the home decorating or you two just robbed a florist.” He said still spinning to see if there was a place the flowers hadn't been stuffed into before letting out a sneeze. “Crap. I didn't bring allergy meds either.” 

“Amanda figured out a spell!” Nicole said excitedly. “Still working out a few problems,” she said pulling a coffee covered tulip from her mug. “But it's a start.”

“How's Bobo?” Amanda asked, suddenly not interested in her magic. “If he's doing better I could go down to the station and maybe-” 

Nicole put a hand on the girl's shoulder and gave a look as if it pained her to see Amanda get her hopes up. “I think it's honorable, you wanting to help him but it isn't safe for you off the homestead right now. This was only one simple spell.” 

That answer didn't seem to appease the witch as she rolled her eyes at Nicole, shrugging the hand away to lift a coffee pot full of tulips. “One spell that I freaking aced! Look!” She held it up higher. Already Nicole was preparing her response, used to dealing with Wynonna when she wanted to race somewhere guns blazing. 

“It was supposed to be a single bowl of flowers.” She gestured to the room. “You clearly don't have as much control as you think and if you try to  _ fix  _ Bobo without a plan who knows what would happen?!” her voice was starting to rise seeing that Amanda didn't want to listen to reason. She leaned against the counter as Nicole lectured her, fishing a pack of cigarettes from her pocket with one hand while the other searched her back pocket for a lighter. 

“It still couldn't hurt to talk to him. He's all alone there trapped in a cage with no one who understands him! You guys didn't have to lock him up!” Her voice shook, unable to stop herself from imagining Bobo in a cage like the Rowdy 3 were kept. She'd never seen it but they described it well enough. 

“He kinda threatened to rip my eyeballs out earlier and then some unsettling things involving intestines.” Jeremy gulped at both the idea and the concern of making Amanda angrier. She gave him a look as if that wasn't a valid enough excuse to lock up Bobo. 

“Yeah but that's  _ you. _ I'm sure he would have said that if his head  _ was  _ screwed on straight.” She shrugged as if it was obvious. “If he sees it's me maybe I can ask what Bulshar did to him.” Her voice was pleading but the look in both Jeremy and Nicole's eyes screamed 'No!’. Nicole tried to suggest talking to Wynonna when she got home but Amanda was too annoyed to listen. “Forget it. I'm going out to the barn for a smoke. I need to clear my head,” she said, pressing her eyes with the palms of her hand to hold back tears of frustration. “And seriously if either of you follow me I'll turn you into a toad,” she warned before kicking the door closed behind her with the heel of her boot. 

The black of her boots stood out in the crisp snow, making a fresh trail to the barn doors. Raw red hands gripped the metal handle and she ignored the cold burn it left on her fingers as she pulled it open. Stepping inside, Amanda placed a cigarette between her lips and turned around as she tried lite it to look for a place to sit and collect heat until she was done. However the light of the flame went out when she turned and the cigarette paper stuck to her lip before dropping out of her open mouth when eyes fell upon a tall man with a black hat and poncho. “Hello, Amanda.” A large menacing grin stretched across Bulshar's lips and the door behind her slammed shut making her jump. “I believe it’s time that you and I have a little chat.”


End file.
